


白昼之诗

by koiok



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koiok/pseuds/koiok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>架空拉郎。</p>
            </blockquote>





	白昼之诗

1.  
镇上的房屋中介处像是一百年都不曾有人光顾，推开门的时候迪卢姆多感到木质的房顶正扑扑地往下落灰。办公桌那的老头也像是已经忘记了他的职责，听到声音才迟钝地抬起头，警惕地盯了他很久，却没有说话。  
如果对方是个妙龄少女的话，这一切都再正常不过。但对方是个连牙都快掉光的老头子，这让迪卢姆多不禁多问了一句：“我脸上有什么吗？”  
“没什么。”老头用手背拍了拍墙上的一张告示。告示明显是刚贴上去的，还有股胶水的酸味。迪卢姆多凑过去一看，是一张通缉令。“连我们这种小地方都贴上了，两万美金，看来是不得了的大案子啊。看画像，是个像你一样帅气的小伙子，不过你的个子可比这上面的混蛋高多了。”老头无限遗憾地说。虽然迪卢姆多很怀疑眼前要是真是个杀人犯，这个老头到底能如何制服他。  
虽然这样他还是多看了一会儿那张画像。除却身高，迪卢姆多和画像上也差得很远。不过仅靠这个，他并不认为自己能在大街上能认出这个犯人来。画像上看起来好像每一个人，但又谁都不像。  
两万美金。迪卢姆多轻轻嘟囔了一句，便把这个念头抛到了脑后。  
“要租房子？”  
“外边说有个在湖边的房子出租。我想去看看。”  
“那真是太巧了。”  
“嗯？”  
“那房子闲置了三年，昨天房主才决定出租。”老头第二次用意味深长地眼光打量着迪卢姆多,“你运气……挺不错。”  
这是迪卢姆多第一次听到有人这么夸自己。 

镇子原本就坐落在深山中，离高速公路还有一个小时的车程。越往湖边走越冷，微风中全是水和泥土的味道。迪卢姆多原本开着车窗，他喜欢这儿的空气。但副驾驶座上的中介老头咳嗽了几声后他就自觉地把车窗摇了上来。  
“不错的镇子吧？”老人问。  
“的确。”  
“不过你还来得太早了。”  
“为什么？”  
“到了这儿，就再也不想去别的地方啦——而你还这么年轻。”老人认真地说，“我刚来那会儿，也像你这么年轻。”  
迪卢姆多只是笑了几声，没有再答话。 

中介那里写得半分不假，房子的确建在湖边，从二楼的窗子几乎可以直接跳进湖里去。整层楼有一条走廊和两个房间，出租的那间稍大一点，里面从沙发到电视机一应俱全，简直不像是个单纯的卧室。从墙纸的剥落程度可以看得出来屋子有些年头，但这种问题只要一桶油漆就能解决。除此之外几乎没什么可挑剔的。迪卢姆多皱着眉头仔细地将屋子的每个角落检查了三遍，终于拍了拍手上的灰，表明了自己的困惑：“实话说，我不懂为什么租金这么低。”  
“这你可得去问房东了。”老人说，“顺便说，他白天总在忙活别的事儿，所以有半天时间，一整间屋子都是你的。我要是你，现在立刻就把□□砸下来，免得让别人捡了这个便宜。”  
“我想先见见房东。”  
“那现在可不是时候。”老人摊了摊手，“兰斯洛特先生有事出去了，他把钥匙给了我让我看着办，只要不找通缉令上那个人当他室友就成。”  
“他什么时候回来？”  
“明天晚上。”  
“我可以等他。”  
迪卢姆多一边说着，一边漫不经心地拨弄着一片即将剥落的墙纸。  
他注意到底下的灰色墙体上有一些褐色的污迹。 

晚上迪卢姆多是在镇上唯一一间旅馆过的夜。他很好奇在这种几乎没有外人会来的镇子里旅馆是怎么经营下去。也许会有自驾旅行的一家人会来这里度假？迪卢姆多躺在床上的时候想。床单很干净，而且没有多余的味道。这就足够了。这个镇上晚上就像他想象得一样安静，没有汽车发动机的声音，也没有奇怪的酒吧音乐，连旅馆主人养的狗都一声不吭地乖乖趴在楼梯底下。这是怎么做到的？迪卢姆多想起菲恩以前的那两条猎犬，它们几乎没有停下来的时候。  
在他即将入睡的时候安格斯打来了电话，问他是否找到了安置的地方。  
“这里也许可以让我呆上很久。”他高兴地告诉他的养父，“我看了套不错的房子，明天去见房东。”  
安格斯对他要和别人合住这件事情表示出了一点担忧。迪卢姆多花了足足十五分钟时间来说服他。  
“我已经二十五岁了。”他反复强调道，“而且镇上又没有别的房子。”  
安格斯沉默了一会儿，又提出他那个万年不变的建议：  
“你应该到我这儿来，而不是满世界乱跑。” 

最终，与养父的拉锯战让迪卢姆多好像连跑了三天三夜长途一样累。他扔掉手机的同时就坠入了梦乡。 

第二天他下楼的时候旅馆主人家的那条狗绕着他的裤管闻了很久，这是一条边境牧羊犬，深棕色的皮毛被打理得很漂亮。它用鼻尖蹭着迪卢木多的膝盖，当迪卢木多弯下腰来摸它的脑袋的时候，它欢快地摇着尾巴，并伸出深红色的舌头舔了舔他的手指。看到这一幕的旅馆老板在一旁有些幸灾乐祸地笑。  
迪卢木多一脸无奈地问：“这只狗是公的还是母的？”  
“你说呢？”老板脸上的笑意更深了。 

在旅馆旁边的快餐店吃了早餐，味道意外地非常好。店里面在吃早餐的除了他以外只有一个黑头发的少年。可店外边还贴着招聘启事。也许他们的生意并不像自己看到的这么糟。迪卢姆多心想。  
在喝咖啡的空当迪卢姆多打量起对面那个少年来。他看上去像是个高中生，穿着校服一样的黑色毛衣和衬衫，一边漫不经心地把煎蛋放进嘴里，一边看着书。今天是周末，迪卢姆多以为所有的高中生在周末都给赖在床上直到午饭的钟点。但眼前这位很明显是个异类。少年在看的书封面上写着“吸血鬼文化探秘”几个大字。迪卢姆多不禁微笑起来。这个年纪的少年大都爱好这个。要么是外星人，要么是吸血鬼，或者是别的什么怪力乱神的东西。  
“你对吸血鬼感兴趣吗？”他问。  
沉浸在阅读中的少年好像很不满有人打断自己。他瞪了迪卢姆多一眼，砰地合上了书。  
临走前迪卢姆多又多看了几眼快餐店门口贴的招聘启事，只写了大体的要求和薪水，却没说具体是什么职位。也可能是这间快餐店太小，原本就没有那么细致的分工，他想，洗碗工、大厨、收银……哪个都无所谓，他什么都能干。  
与房东约见的时间在晚上八点钟，在那之前他有一整天的时间可以好好转转这个镇子。既然是这样就不必开车了——如果开车的话，只要不到两个钟头就能将镇子转个遍，剩下的时间，他就只好百无聊赖地对着湖发呆。这可不是个明智的选择。 

中午的时候他逛到了镇上的公园。公园里称得上景点的只有一个很小的喷水池，尽管这样，还是围了一圈玩耍的孩子们。在喷水池的旁边有一辆雪糕车，装饰得像个生日蛋糕一样花俏，车子的顶棚上还拴着几个气球，好像随时可以飞起来似的。迪卢姆多掏出身上的硬币，买了一个甜筒。  
雪糕车的店员是一个眼睛大得出奇的男人，他的手指像是枯枝般细长而干瘪，却十分灵活。他笑得像是个假人一样灿烂，让迪卢姆多看得有点不舒服，孩子们却很喜欢他的模样，争先恐后地挤在雪糕车前，手里的硬币叮叮当当地落在柜台上。迪卢姆多好不容易挤出一条离开的路，在喷水池旁的长椅坐下。雪糕甜得发腻，他每尝一口都要缓一缓，再来一口。还没吃到蛋筒的部分，雪糕已经滴滴答答地顺着他的手指滴到了地上。  
他狼狈地在喷水池里洗了手。这果然是只适合格兰妮的食物。他想。 

2\. 

“你养宠物吗?”兰斯洛特问。  
他是个英俊的男人，但这种英俊并不属于眼下的这个年代。他穿着件老式的格子外套，里面是件普通的、已经洗得发软了的白衬衫。他声音低沉而动听，说话的时候手指下意识地交叉在一起，语速有些迟缓，有时会让人觉得他大概已经很久没有与人交谈过了。他的眼睛颜色很漂亮，眼神温和，又带着点礼貌的疏远。但无论如何，他似乎对迪卢姆多的印象还不错。而这就足够了。迪卢姆多想。  
“我以前养过一条拉布拉多。但现在没有。”  
“那喝酒吗？”  
“会喝一些，几乎不醉。”  
迪卢姆多盯着对方那头紫色的长发。他很难想象他这样的人会定期去买染发剂来把自己头发弄成这样怪异的颜色。  
兰斯洛特将桌上的杯子端起来，手上的戒指和杯子发出一小声清脆的撞击声。“我很乐意与你分享我的藏酒。但如果你要去酒吧，请不要带其他人回来。”  
“我不会。”迪卢姆多笑了笑，“顺便说，我有时候会抽烟。”  
“我以前也抽。但不是这种纸卷的。”  
“烟斗？”  
“差不多。”兰斯洛特好像突然意识到话题有些偏离，他轻轻咳嗽了一声，收起了刚刚一瞬放松的神态。“请你答应我，没有我的允许，请不要进入我的卧室。”  
迪卢姆多猜到他会这么说。他也并没有那么旺盛的好奇心要去闯一个男人的卧室，即使里面有一台崭新的时间机器，他也毫无兴趣。他知道自己的体质，所以尽量不惹麻烦上身。  
“我答应你。”  
兰斯洛特像是松了口气，“我没有问题要问了。你有什么要求吗？”  
“关于租房的合同，押金这部分……”  
“如果你不喜欢，可以不用交。我不介意。”兰斯洛特打断了他。  
他好像对合同、押金这一类的词特别没有耐性。也可能是他恰好对我非常的满意。迪卢姆多想。  
“如果可以的话，我还想将房间重新粉刷一下。”  
“没问题。”  
“这里有梯子吗？”  
“恐怕没有。”  
“我猜也是。”迪卢姆多说。“你不像是那种会自己换灯泡的人。”  
兰斯洛特没有回答。他露出了沉思的表情。过了一会儿，他问：“那条狗最后怎么了？”  
“什么？”  
“你之前养的那条拉布拉多。”  
迪卢姆多第一次收起了脸上的笑容。“它死了。” 

第二天迪卢姆多去买了两桶白色的油漆，粉刷工具还有梯子。当他将梯子用尼龙绳绑在车顶上的时候，天下起了雨。车里电台说天气预报说连续晴了二十天，今天终于迎来了持续的大范围降雨。  
这不是个适合粉刷墙壁的天气。他对自己说。但没什么好抱怨的，自己应该对这种事情感到习以为常。 

回旅馆退房的时候，他才发现自己没有带手机。上面有安格斯的两个未接。迪卢姆多打了回去，听到了关机的提示音后他将手机放回口袋。  
他走下楼。那条边牧居然守在楼梯口堵他。一见到他，就扑到了他腿上。有了上次的经验，这次任凭迪卢姆多怎么挣扎，它都不肯松开爪子。  
“它经常来这么一出吗？”迪卢姆多问坐在一旁的旅馆老板。  
“当然不。”  
“我喜欢你。可是我的房东不许我养宠物。”他叹息着拍拍边牧的脑袋。  
“你要是敢把它带走，我就要开枪了。”旅馆老板仍然笑呵呵地说。  
“有什么办法能让它放开我吗？”  
“我拿它也没办法。你等会儿。韦伯！过来，把莱娜从这位先生身上弄下来。”  
听到呼唤，楼下的一个侧门里走出来一个少年，是那天迪卢姆多在早餐店看到的那个黑头发的高中生。  
“我们又碰面了。”迪卢姆多微笑着打了个招呼，“研究吸血鬼的小子。”  
韦伯没有理他。他身材比一般的高中生要瘦小，只是拦腰将大狗抱住，就已经十分吃力。他轻轻地抚摸了几下它脖子上的软毛，又挠了挠它的耳朵，在它舒服得发出声音的时候忽然使出浑身的力气，猛地将它拽到了一边。迪卢姆多趁着这一瞬的空隙跑到了门口。  
“谢谢。”他对韦伯说。  
韦伯死死地抱着莱娜，拼命摇头示意让他赶紧离开。 

迪卢姆多用昨天兰斯洛特给他的钥匙进入了房子。兰斯洛特果然不在。他换下湿漉漉的外套，又给自己烧了一壶开水。在等待开水烧开的过程中，他坐在打了两个补丁的深红色沙发上，再次打量起自己的新家。这间屋子也与兰斯洛特一样，有种时代倒错的怪异美感。客厅的一面墙上挂满了大小不一的相框。看得出来，兰斯洛特十分珍惜它们，连相框上的金属花蔓被人擦拭得发亮。相框里面是各式各样的风景照片。迪卢姆多认出那些都是镇子上的风景。但从头到尾，照片上没有一个人。  
因为兰斯洛特是独居，所以没有人能为他拍照，也没有人能成为他照片里的主角。迪卢姆多想。 

到了晚上，雨一直还在下。兰斯洛特也没有回来。迪卢姆多打开电视机，只有一片白茫茫的雪花。可能是没交有线电视费的缘故。屏幕上的雪花和窗外的雨声混杂在一起啊，好像正在慢慢地将整个世界都一点点的消磨干净。  
迪卢姆多第一次在十点之前萌生了睡意。他回到自己的房间，关灯躺下的时候，闻到新买的床单和被子都散发出一股塑料的味道，他这才想起自己应该先洗一次的。  
但是雨一直在下。  
把一切都留给明天吧。他对自己说。粉刷也是，留到雨停了之后的再说。 

不知过了多久，他感到皮肤上微微一痒，有虫子的嗡嗡声在耳边响了起来。  
这是在湖边，虫子多一点也是理所当然的。他迷迷糊糊地想，并用被子将头蒙了起来。但那嗡嗡的虫声并没有被隔离开。它反而越来越响，像一根铁丝刺进他的耳道，沿着耳膜来回划动。  
迪卢姆多无奈地掀开被子，他打算开灯看看能不能驱散掉这些蚊虫。  
但在开灯之前，他就看到了一切。 

“天啊。”他倒吸了一口冷气。  
在黑暗中，他看到天花板上密密麻麻地布满了鲜红的虫之眼。

3\.   
黎明前，兰斯洛特推开自家的门。听见客厅有另一个人的呼吸声时，他条件反射地警惕了起来，然后才想起他的新室友。迪卢姆多裹着被子躺在沙发上，他看似睡得很沉，却在兰斯洛特接近以前就睁开了眼睛。   
“谢天谢地，你终于回来了。”   
“发生了什么事吗？”   
“我房间里有虫子。非常多的虫子。”迪卢姆多从沙发上坐起来，打开茶几上的台灯。他只穿了一件深色的背心，却没有一点冷的样子，他抬头看了看兰斯洛特紧锁的眉头，“顺便说，它们眼睛是红色的。”   
“我上去看看。”   
“不用了，现在什么都没有了。我一开灯，它们就像蒸发了一样。”   
兰斯洛特并没有理会他的话，脸色铁青地走上楼去。迪卢姆多听见他慌乱的脚步踩在木头阶梯上的声音，再通过走廊，走进房间。   
“别忙活了，房东先生，”迪卢姆多冲着楼上喊道，“我会去买杀虫剂的。”   
“那不会有用的。”   
兰斯洛特冰冷的声音在迪卢姆多从二楼传来。   
我当然知道。迪卢姆多想。虽然人们老在说杀虫剂有多么可怕，杀虫剂污染了大半个地球，并正在灭绝我们的子孙后代。但它就是杀不完虫子。   
迪卢姆多抱着被子走上楼。兰斯洛特问他虫子出现在什么地方。他指了指天花板。兰斯洛特仰起头，他紫色的长发并没有被扎起来，随着他抬头的动作，流畅地从他的肩头落下，像是一条幽深神秘的河。   
“你知道那是什么？”迪卢姆多走上前去。   
兰斯洛特点点头。尽管天花板上什么也没有。“但现在这里应该已经没有虫了。”他说。   
“好吧，那恐怕就是我做了个梦。”   
“你可不像是那种会因为恶梦就吓得睡沙发的人。”   
“在新地方的第一夜，总要小心点。”   
“作为房东，我可以保证这间屋子里，没有任何可能危害你安全的生物。”   
“包括你吗？”   
兰斯洛特微微露出惊讶的表情。但他很快做出了承诺：“包括我。”   
“你知道吗，我以前的房东都不会对我做出这种保证。”   
“你换过很多地方吗？”   
“相当多。”   
“那你可以教我怎么样当一个合格的房东了。”   
“我很乐意。不过现在你还是先回去睡觉吧。”迪卢姆多体贴地指了指窗外，“天快亮了。”   
兰斯洛特眼神复杂地望着他。最终一言不发地离开了房间。   
迪卢姆多从床头的裤子口袋里摸出烟和打火机。这个晚上他睡得非常不好，现在需要点东西来提提神。他狠狠地吸了两口，一抬头，发现兰斯洛特又折了回来。   
“你怎么知道的？”兰斯洛特说。   
“知道什么？”   
兰斯洛特想了一阵，像是在判断他究竟是不是真的不知道自己在问什么。   
“算了。没什么。”   
这一次兰斯洛特是真的离开了。迪卢姆多听见他关上房门的声音。但这一天的天其实一直没有亮，因为雨还在下。 

接近上午十点，迪卢姆多走进旅馆旁边的那个快餐店，冲着柜台那的招待说。“你们在招人吗？”   
招待是一个漂亮的黑发女人，却永远冷着张脸。难怪这间快餐店一直都没什么人来。女招待领着他去了后面的办公室。敲了两下门后，里面的经理让他们进来。   
快餐店经理一个三十多岁的中年人，顶着头乱蓬蓬的头发，他看了迪卢姆多一眼，然后问：“你有简历吗？”   
迪卢姆多将随身带的那张纸递给他。   
“我已经很久没见过手写的简历了。”经理说。   
“我本来想在打印店做一份。但我想大部分的快餐店都不需要简历。”   
果然，经理只是随意地扫了一眼简历，就将它放到了一边。   
“你以前在什么的地方打过工？”   
“酒吧、洗车店、还有加油站。”迪卢姆多随口编了几个地方。这些地方要做的事情其实都差不多。快餐店也一样。只要你反应足够机灵。   
“你不是这个镇上的人吧？”   
“我才来几天。”   
“打算呆多久？”   
“尽可能久，我已经租好了房子。”   
“对薪水有什么要求？”   
“和外面那位小姐一样就可以。”   
“你不问问要干什么吗？”   
“我现在需要工作。”迪卢姆多诚恳地说。   
经理考虑了几秒钟，“给你一个星期的试用期。试用期后每天工作八小时。怎么样？”   
“可以。”   
“那明天开始你可以来上班了。顺便一说，外面的女招待她不从我这里拿一分钱。”经理将简历揉成一团扔进底下的废纸篓，“不过放心，你的时薪是八块钱。招聘启事挂了一个月。你是第一个来的人。” 

驱车回去的路上迪卢姆多走进了一家很小的录像带出租店，办了会员卡。店里一大半都是那种适合合家欣赏的片子。迪卢姆多在其中转了几圈，一次性挑了五盘回去。他庆幸那房子里还有录像机，晚上不至于无事可做。 

兰斯洛特傍晚的时候才从房间里走出来。他看上去依然仪表整洁，连头发都一丝不乱，完全不像是刚刚从床上爬起来的样子。   
“你需要晚饭吗？”迪卢姆多问。   
这个问法让兰斯洛特有些难以回答。他迟疑了一会儿才坐到了餐桌前。   
“这里上次有人生火做饭是什么时候的事情？中午我开了一下冰箱，里面简直就是地狱。”迪卢姆多一边将鸡蛋打进锅里一边说。   
“我不记得了。”   
“桌子上有几盘录影带，你挑一个吧，饭后来看。”   
兰斯洛特将录影带拿起来，《惊情四百年》、《夜访吸血鬼》、《刀锋战士》……他一部也没有看过，但只要扫一眼简介，就知道是怎么回事。   
“本来录像店里的人还向我推荐《暮光之城》，说那个有很多部，可以看上很久。”锅里鸡蛋发出滋滋啦啦的声音，“不过我觉得那个就算了吧，高中女生才看的东西。”   
即使不回头，迪卢姆多也知道兰斯洛特此时一定正在用警惕而困惑的目光盯着自己的后背。   
“你应该看看这些电影。”他说，“如果你看的足够多这些讲吸血鬼的片子，就能很方便地从人群里认出他们来。”   
迪卢姆多将煎蛋盛起来摆在兰斯洛特面前，又往他的盘子里挖了一大勺土豆泥。兰斯洛特伸手握住银色的叉子时，迪卢姆多伸出手指，在他的食指上轻轻地敲了一下。   
“獠牙可以是假的，银器和十字架也不一定管用，只有很少人知道，吸血鬼最没法伪装的地方是指甲。你的指甲就透明得像玻璃一样。”

4\.   
兰斯洛特不睡棺材。他睡的是床，而且床单和被子都是朴素的白底淡紫色条纹，还是房间的上一任主人留下的，因为用得太久，变得又软又薄，裹起来像皮肤一样光滑舒适。床头有一个抽屉柜，上面摆着整座房子里唯一张人物相。靠墙的地方是一排衣柜，大约有三分之一都是空的。兰斯洛特的衣服不多，因为他对冷暖并没有强烈的感知能力。   
除此之外，这个房间在没有任何值得注意的东西了。但他谨慎地不允许他的房客踏进一步。   
在迪卢姆多搬进来之前，他花了几天时间，认认真真地琢磨了所有隐瞒自己身份的方法，并认为已经万无一失。结果却毫无用处。 

兰斯洛特将餐刀握在手里。餐刀非常钝，连切牛排都费力。但兰斯洛特确信自己可以随时用它刺穿对方的胸膛。即使没有刀，他也能直接撕开对方的喉咙。   
但迪卢姆多连一个防御的姿势都没有。“放轻松点，我不会说出去。”他一边切煎蛋一边说。   
“既然你已经知道了，为什么会还敢住进来？”兰斯洛特问。   
迪卢姆多奇怪地看了他一眼，“为什么？当然是因为我需要个地方住。”   
“如果我现在在这里把你的血吸干，也不会有人知道。”   
“算了吧。”迪卢姆多抬起头，“我到图书馆查过镇上这几年的报纸，没有类似因吸血鬼袭击而造成死亡的案子，甚至连失踪的人都只有几个。看得出来，你非常谨慎。这几天我在镇上转了好几圈，半个镇子的人大概都见过我，其中有一部分印象大概还比较深刻——这里多久才来一个外人？中介还知道我住在这。你现在杀了我，饱餐一顿，不出三天，警察就会来敲你的门。”   
“你很聪明。”兰斯洛特说。   
“还有另外一个可能，我个人也更喜欢这种猜测。即使这几年失踪的几个人全部都是你杀的，这个进食频率也未免太低了。当然你可以去镇外觅食，但如果是那样，这里的交通太过不方便，尤其是在你没有车的情况下。因此，你其实已经很久没有吸过血了。”   
“当然这些推论也可能都是错的。”迪卢姆多继续说，“抛开这些，你已承诺了绝不伤害我。”   
“你相信这句话吗？”   
“在我的故乡有这种说法，违反了自己立下的禁制必将带来灾祸。”   
在吸血鬼中可没有这种说法。兰斯洛特想。不过他并不打算钻这个空子。“我不会伤害你。”他又将这句话说了一遍。   
“那就好，”迪卢姆多舀了一勺土豆泥放进嘴里，“趁热吃吧。” 

饭后他们看了《惊情四百年》。迪卢姆多说，这是这几个片子里女主角长得最漂亮的一个。   
她的确很漂亮，看上去甚至和格妮薇尔有些相像。特别是悲伤时蹙起的眉尖。如果没有自己，她或许也会像电影开头的那位王妃一样忠于自己的主君。兰斯洛特竭力遏制住自己的联想，不让伤感像被打翻的水一样淹没他的大脑。格妮薇尔，还有亚瑟——   
他们都变成了灰。而我还坐在这里，看人类拍的吸血鬼电影。他想。   
“你认识德古拉吗？”迪卢姆多突然问。   
“不，我想他应该不是真正的吸血鬼。”   
真正的吸血鬼并没有德古拉那么强大。他们无法转换自己的形态。而且如今的吸血鬼已经没有几个住在城堡里了，不是因为那样容易招惹吸血鬼猎人的目光，而是因为房产税。   
“我小的时候一直以为，吸血鬼就是这个样子的。”迪卢姆多说。   
“后来呢？”   
“后来？后来我遇见了真正的吸血鬼。”迪卢姆多并没有看他。他说这话的时候仍然看着电视机屏幕。兰斯洛特想自己大概并不是他接触过的第一位血族。   
“除了我之外，你还见过别的吸血鬼吗？”他试探地问。   
“见过。第一次见到吸血鬼的时候我才十九岁，什么都不怕，”迪卢姆多停顿了一下，“但那真不是一次美好的经历。房东先生，我想你比我更清楚，不是所有吸血鬼都像你一样好脾气。那时他的獠牙已经碰到了我脖子，但幸好我的……一位朋友救了我。”   
的确，如果他遇上的是出于饥饿状态的吸血鬼，情况还会更坏。兰斯洛特自己也有过一阵子比较糟糕的状态。那时候他绝不可能这样和平地一个人类坐在同一条沙发上聊天。他会毫不犹豫地吸干对方的每一滴血。   
“等一下。”兰斯洛特突然发觉有些不对劲，“这和你刚刚说的不一样。”   
“什么？”   
“你不是看从电影里学会如何分辨吸血鬼的。你是真的见过他们。”   
“你不觉得你用‘他们’这个词来形容吸血鬼有点奇怪吗？”   
兰斯洛特没有理会他，“有几个人类在见过吸血鬼之后还能活下来？”   
“这个镇子上就有不少人见过你，还活得好好的。”迪卢姆多按下暂停键，转过头来，因为灯光昏暗，兰斯洛特注意到他金色的眼睛看上去如同杯中醇酒，“不用担心，我保证我不是吸血鬼猎人。你可以现在就去搜我的房间，看看有没有他们爱带的那些个银子弹之类的玩意。”   
兰斯洛特没有动。他知道他不会搜出什么来。但他依然不信任眼前的这个人。“你是什么人？”他问。   
迪卢姆多这时终于露出了因说漏嘴而懊恼的表情。他沉默了一会。兰斯洛特绷紧了肩背，等待着他下一步的动作。   
但最终迪卢姆多连手指都没有动。他开口说：“我以前是个佣兵。大部分时间我们的对手都是人类，但偶尔，也有别的。”

5\. 

这是兰斯洛特在镇上的第四个春天。在他危险的室友回到自己房间的两个小时后，他离开了家。   
这时雨还没有完全停，但已经可以不用打伞。从湖边走到他的目的地，以他自己的脚程，步行大概需要二十分钟的时间。出门的时候他看了一眼停在自己家门口的那辆红色的甲壳虫，心想自己如果刚刚向迪卢姆多借个钥匙，其实可以开着它去。尽管他的驾照是五十年前拿到的，而在那以后，他已经很久没有碰过方向盘。   
再说，卫宫切嗣一向不喜欢晚上有人把车停在他们店门口，尤其是这种颜色太过鲜艳的车子。尽管在一般情况下，镇上深夜不会有人出来闲逛，但如果一间九点就打烊了的快餐店，在深夜时门口停满了来自全国各地的车，任谁看上一次都会起疑。   
别做多余的事情。他时刻警告自己。   
从这到快餐店一路两边的树木都长得十分茂盛，经过一场持续了几天的雨后，树木的香气几乎浓郁得可以触摸到形体，却又不让人厌烦。兰斯洛特估计再等上几天，就到了花店生意最好的时候，那时他就可以每周带一束花去墓园了。 

切嗣的快餐店名字叫“娜塔丽亚”，这让一开始不少人以为这里是俄罗斯餐馆。兰斯洛特绕到它的后面，在巷子深处有一扇锈迹斑斑的铁门。他敲了两声，停了一下，又敲了三声，门吱呀一声开了。   
久宇舞弥今天依然没有一言不发地将他带到了地下室。地下室里一共有五个很小的隔间，可以避免来访的人彼此见面。但以兰斯洛特超出常人的听力，他能猜到现在大概有几个人正在这里等着切嗣。今晚依然只有他一个人。   
他在隔间里等了不超过一分钟，卫宫切嗣走了进来。他是个阴沉的男人，常年烟不离口。连他那件旧外套都浸透了焦油的味道。兰斯洛特感觉他只有在做生意地时候才会变得健谈些。他平时是怎么和那个同样寡言的女助手交流的？用手语？兰斯洛特不止一次思考过这个问题。   
“你这次要哪个血型的？”切嗣问。   
“A型。”兰斯洛特说。他刚刚并没有指出迪卢姆多的推理中的错误——他虽然已不像很多血族那样食欲旺盛，但他一周起码还要进食一次。   
卫宫切嗣曾宣称只要你足够有钱，就能够在他这买到所有东西，无论是错版邮票、明星签名还是各式各样的违禁品。有传言说他连异界的东西都能弄到。除此之外，他也卖情报。但兰斯洛特基本只对自己的食物感兴趣。   
切嗣回来的时候扔了两个血袋在桌子上。“一共一百五十块。”   
兰斯洛特从钱包里抽出三张五十放在桌面上。他记得报纸上说最近的医院的储血供过于求。但是显然朴素的市场规律并没有在切嗣这里发挥作用。   
“你要在这里吃吗？”   
“你这里不是餐厅？”兰斯洛特一边说着一边咬开了血袋，“况且现在没有人在等座。”   
“的确，除你之外，现在已经没什么人会亲自跑上门来了。”   
“你的生意做不下去了？”兰斯洛特有些担忧地问。事实上近一年来，他来的时候都能感觉到这里只有他一个访客。   
“不，”卫宫切嗣用一种看稀有动物的眼光看着他，“现在他们都喜欢网上交易。你也去买个电脑？”   
“不必了。”兰斯洛特现在住的房间里其实有一台电脑。但是他只开过一次机，关机的时候他直接拔掉了电源。   
“也是，你以后大概也不用自己跑上门来了。你那个房客，明天起在我这里打工。”   
“在你这里？”   
兰斯洛特感到有些头疼。自己新房客惹麻烦的本领远远超出了想象。   
“是啊，既然没有什么‘这方面’的客人上门，那我也应该认真经营一下快餐店的业务。这也是伊利亚的愿望。放心，他是来削土豆的，不是来运输枪支的。”   
如果真让他去运输枪支，他也一样干得来。兰斯洛特想。不过他并不打算向切嗣透露他室友的太多情报。因为这个商人太过危险。不过话又说回来，只要切嗣愿意花点心思去调查，也没有什么瞒得住他。   
“你可以让他帮忙带点吃的回去。我把血袋装在快餐纸袋里，上面再放十对鸡翅怎么样？不过鸡翅要另外算钱。”   
“不用了。他知道我吃什么。”   
切嗣依然面无表情，但他的语气却略微有点惊讶。“你告诉他了？”   
兰斯洛特犹豫了一下，还是谨慎地决定不回答他。他开始专心吃饭。   
如果可能，他宁可去喝耗子的血，也不要咬血袋。天知道医院往里面加了什么乱七八糟的东西，让它已经完全没有血液应有的味道，感觉和喝肥皂液差不多，而且还是冰的。医用血袋唯一的好处只有干净。但这几年也说不好。他怀疑自己其实不喝这种东西大概也能活下去。但那会将整个镇子的人置于危险之中。   
切嗣没有听到他的回答，便在他喝完第一袋血的时候就一言不发的离开了。兰斯洛特知道这意味着自己拜托他调查的事情依然没有头绪。 

回去的路上他又想起了虫的事情。当然，所有的屋子都会有虫子，蚊子、苍蝇、蟑螂、蜘蛛，你几乎每天都要和它们打交道。兰斯洛特知道迪卢姆多说的不是这些。他说的那种虫子要邪恶、可怕得多。它会钻进人的身体里面，日夜噬咬着人的每一条神经和血管，却不让宿主死去。   
但它们早已彻底消失，随着宿主的躯壳一起腐朽。   
他锁好门，走上楼。现在二楼的第一个房间属于他的新房客了。他站在房间门口，隐隐闻到里面传来一股奇怪的味道，似乎是杀虫剂。他闭上眼睛，灵敏的听觉没有放过房子里的任何响动。   
但周围始终一片死寂，并没有那种虫子移动时特有的、窸窸窣窣的声音。 

他一直站到凌晨，一无所获，只好疲倦地回到自己的房间。在关上门的那一刻，他倚着门板，终于低声地念出了那个他已很久未向人提及的名字。  
6\. 

迪卢姆多醒来的时候天还是黑的。他摸出手机，发现早就因没电而关机。怪不得它一直这么安静。要再这么下去，安格斯大概就要亲自找上门来了。为了避免养父不必要的担心，他打开灯，找了个插座给手机充电。   
幸好楼下座钟还在勤勉地工作着，时针刚指向六点，差不多是他一贯的起床时间。洗漱完毕之后，他才意识到一个严重的问题：快餐店的经理昨天根本就没告诉他应该几点去上班。种种迹象表明，昨天那个经理大概是第一次进行招聘这种复杂的人事工作。但最可怕的是他自己也没有问——他以前的工作的确不存在准点上班这个烦恼。   
一个新人员工，一个新手老板，还有一个新手房东。听上去还满搭调的。他想。   
雨在半夜就停了，但外面还是湿的，无论是树木，地面，还是墙壁。几乎所有贴在外面的通缉令都被淋得透潮，劣质的油墨晕成一团，尤其是那位通缉犯先生的脸，看上去就像是一团厨房垃圾一样模糊不清。迪卢姆多回忆了一下，发现自己竟然还记得他原本的样子。不过即使这样，他离那两万美金，还是很远。   
等他的车停在快餐店门口的时候，店里已经坐了不少人。他为自己的迟到向那个冷着脸的女店员道了歉。但女店员依然没有什么表情，只是厨房里指了一下，“去换你的制服，然后赶紧工作。”她冷冰冰地说。   
厨房不大，里面摆满了各式各样奇怪的机器，远远超出迪卢姆多以往对厨具的认知。一个男人正在快速地用铁铲翻动着满满一个铁板的肉扒，手法非常娴熟。   
“请问制服在哪里？”迪卢姆多问。   
看起来像是厨师的男人长相有些怪异，皮肤黝黑，却有一张亚洲人的面孔，头发雪白，尽管迪卢姆多觉得他看上去和自己年纪相去不远。   
“你就是切嗣说的那个新来的？”厨师问。   
“是的。”他说。   
厨师这时才第一次认真看了他一眼。他嘴角露出一丝嘲讽的笑容：“我们这里不靠脸吃饭，别傻站着。去把那条围裙穿上。”   
这大概就是这间快餐店的风格，迪卢姆多感觉自己已经能习惯这种氛围了。厨师指的是挂在挂钩上的一条深红色的围裙，和外面女店员穿的那条一模一样。很明显不是新的，上一个穿它的人甚至都没有把它洗一洗，仔细一看能看到深色的油污，还有烟头烫出的焦黑的小洞。迪卢姆多本来也不相信这家小店能在一天之内弄出什么制服来。幸好这条围裙的上半部分还算整洁，这就足够了。顾客点单的时候一般满脑子都是A餐B餐之间残酷的利益权衡，根本顾不上多看店员两眼。这才是快餐的精髓。   
女店员从窗口甩进来两张单子。“念。”厨师简短地命令迪卢姆多，手上的动作没有丝毫地停滞。   
“ BFCR……EGMH……”他念出单子的上的字母，但是却完全弄不清在说什么。它们看上去完全是无意义的排列，好像要通过一整本密码本才能破译出来。   
厨师听得不明所以，烦躁地从他手里一把夺过单子，扫了一眼，“倒一杯红茶，一杯热牛奶，杯子在蓝色的那个壁橱里。”   
果然，每一行都有它自己的黑话。迪卢姆多想。 

早餐时段的忙碌一直持续到近十点。两个多小时不停歇的工作和厨房的高温让迪卢姆多的衬衣完全湿透。但他总算是大致掌握了一点诀窍，虽然他还是没能完全能搞懂那些暗语。闲下来的时候他倒了两杯水，将一杯递给厨师。   
“我还没问你叫什么名字。”他说。   
“艾米亚。”厨师不客气地接过他手中的水杯，“另外不用自我介绍了。切嗣告诉过我你叫奥迪纳。”   
“你也可以叫我迪尔。”   
“我劝你趁这个时间赶紧去把菜单和菜谱背下来，新人。”艾米亚随手扔来两张硬纸片，“舞弥最近很忙，不能按时上班。”   
“舞弥？”   
“就是外面那个。”迪卢姆多想他说的只能是那个负责点单的女店员。   
在迪卢姆多低头看菜单的时候艾米亚接了个电话，电话那头的人似乎始终在怒吼，连厨房的噪音都没盖住他的声音。艾米亚将手机离开耳朵十五厘米，一边漫不经心地应答着一边从后门走出了厨房。   
过了一会儿艾米亚的声音从外面传来。“新人，过来搭把手。” 

一辆深蓝色的卡车停在厨房的后门。艾米亚从车上卸下两箱冻肉，让迪卢姆多搬进厨房。卡车司机靠在车门上，嘴里咬着根烟。他有一头夸张的蓝色长发。   
“你给流浪狗搜捕队抓走了吗？今天迟到了足足四个小时。”艾米亚说。“闭嘴，我说过不许你在我面前提这个词。你知道什么？高速公路上出车祸，三辆车撞成了麻花，天晓得是怎么回事。”   
司机的情绪来得快去得也快，他抱怨完了转过头来，发现正在搬箱子的迪卢姆多，眼睛一亮，声音也兴奋了起来：   
“艾米亚，这就是你们的那个新人？”   
“是啊。”   
“喂，小子，抬头打个招呼。”   
迪卢姆多刚想抬头，艾米亚在他背上拍了一把，把他推回了厨房，“干活去，别跟蠢狗说话。”   
迪卢姆多听见身后传来一声怒吼。他立即确定刚刚跟艾米亚通话的就是这位司机。 

艾米亚过了很久才回到厨房。他进来的时候，外面传来了卡车发动时的轰鸣。   
“背下来了？”他问迪卢姆多。   
迪卢姆多没有十足的把握。但他还是点了点头。   
艾米亚看了眼手表，“随便找点什么吃的吧，再过一会，吃午饭的人就要来了。”   
“刚刚那位司机是爱尔兰人？”迪卢姆多觉得他的口音听上去十分熟悉。   
“谁知道。”艾米亚铲了一块鸡扒到自己盘子里，“野狗不需要故乡。” 

午餐的战况更加激烈，但好在迪卢姆多进步神速，已经渐渐能跟上他们的节奏。厨房的食材一共有几十种，但一切的关键都在于你该在适当的实际把适当的东西用最快的速度组合在一起，在迪卢姆多看来，做一盘汉堡和组装一把步枪差不多是同样类型的工作。他需要的只是磨合的时间。   
“把这个，连同那盒鸡翅一起端到五号桌上去。”艾米亚将一盘牛排砸在他面前的托盘上。   
“不让客人自己来拿吗？”   
“这菜要等。一般都是我们端上去。”迪卢姆多一上午的表现显然让艾米亚的态度变得和善了一点。但也仅此而已。“整理一下你的仪表，别灰头土脸地出去。”他提醒道。   
迪卢姆多这时候确实已经称不上是衣冠楚楚。他照着平底锅底的反光，理了理自己汗湿的额发，并将因为太热而解开的衬衫钮□□好。他露出一个服务性质的笑容。格兰妮曾经开玩笑说他的笑容可以摧毁这个国家一大半少女的神智。但这里不是爱尔兰。外边坐着的也几乎没有少女。   
外面的凉风吹得迪卢姆多瞬间有点冷。他小心翼翼地端着盘子走到五号桌前。艾米亚并没有告诉他这菜叫什么名字。虽然它看上去只是一盘普通的带骨牛排，但餐馆里的菜名字往往不是看上去的那么简单。为了不弄砸，他只能微笑并沉默地将盘子放下。   
“怎么是你？”   
说话的是旅馆那个叫韦伯的高中生，他手边还放着一本书，但不是上次那本。这次的书名叫《黑魔法研习入门》。   
“小子，你认识他？”坐在韦伯对面的红头发大汉问，他的声音粗犷得像头野牛，体格健硕，但最引人瞩目的，还是他衬衫上的那个警徽。   
“他是个可疑的外地人，莱娜见到他就咬着他不放，”韦伯义正词严地说，“他还住进了湖边那栋可疑的房子里。”   
“你连续用了两次可疑。但听起来都没什么可疑的。”红发大汉说，“况且当着本人的面这么说，也不是个明智之举。”   
“我跟你说过了，那房子从以前开始就不正常，镇上都没有人敢靠近那里。”   
“那只是因为那里太偏远了，除了你们这些喜欢去探险的小鬼，哪里会有人往那跑？再说，我去查过，上一任屋主是自然死亡，并将房子遗赠给了现任的屋主。手续都是合法的。”   
“听我说，伊斯坎达尔，镇子上有什么不对劲，再这么下去……”   
伊斯坎达尔不耐烦地弹了下韦伯的脑门，“你从上了初中以后就一直觉得镇子不对劲。”   
一阵刺耳的手机铃声在这时响起，伊斯坎达尔掏出自己的手机。他才听了那边一句话，脸色就阴沉了下来。   
他伸手抓住韦伯的脸，“你小子可真是个乌鸦嘴。” 

迪卢姆多还想再听听到底发生了什么。但艾米亚已经不耐烦地用锅铲柄敲了两下窗口，催促他回去。 

下午三点半，店里最后一个客人离开。迪卢姆多将一桶餐具回收到厨房，倒进大水池。艾米亚放下手中的报纸，拍了拍他的肩膀。   
“你今天可以走了。”艾米亚说。   
“什么？”   
“切嗣说你在这工作八个小时。你七点钟踏进厨房，中间休息了半个小时，到现在正好八个小时。”   
迪卢姆多想说外面大部分打工的地方大概并不这么计算工作时间，而且八小时的工作时间也很少有人真正遵守。但转念一想这对他并没有任何坏处。雇主的好心从来都是不容拒绝的。他一边想一边脱下了那件肮脏的红围裙。本来他想带回去洗一洗，却又觉得为了一件围裙跑一趟洗衣房似乎不太值当，于是决定留到周末再说。   
“明天我到底应该几点来？”临走时他问。   
“切嗣没有告诉你吗？”艾米亚露出了有些困扰的表情，“……算了，我们这营业时间是早上六点半到晚上九点。这段时间里，你什么时候来都可以，但工作时间永远都是八个小时。这里是不是还有什么法定假期之类要求？”   
迪卢姆多摇了摇头表示自己不清楚。不过他至少弄清楚了一点，艾米亚大概也和舞弥一样，不是一个正经拿工资的角色。   
“那么你的假期是一周两天，但要提前说你准备休哪两天，没问题吧？”   
“我很满意。”他发自内心地说。 

迪卢姆多之前从来不知道一个人可以迅速的在几天之内对一个场所建立起依恋之情。但当他回到湖边的房子，靠在那张破旧的沙发上的时候突然觉得无比的安定，并在这种安定中感觉到了自己的疲惫。虽然这八个小时比起以往的训练来完全只是小巫见大巫，但是他的身体却沉重得好像在泥水中年浸泡过一样。他从头到脚都是一股油炸食品的廉价味道，手指上还有两个被热油烫出的泡。但这些都很好。这就是普通人的生活，他有点高兴又有点难过地想，这是在几乎失去一切以后，他得到的第一样东西。   
他在这种充满各种缺憾的安定之中浸泡了很久，才想起该看看自己的手机。从安格斯那里打来的未接来电数量简直让人不忍直视。他打了回去。   
“喂，父亲。”   
“你这几天怎么了？”   
“抱歉，我的手机没有电了，今天在外面打了一天的工。”   
“打工？”   
“在快餐店，”他想了想又补上一句，“挺有趣的。”   
安格斯在那头深深地叹了口气。迪卢姆多以为他又要来搬出那套劝他回家的话。但是安格斯没有。   
他说：“前天奥斯卡来找我。他问我你在哪里。”   
“我不是告诉他我去几内亚打猎去了吗？”   
迪卢姆多每次想到那个男孩都忍不住要微笑，他在战场上狡猾勇猛得像一头豹子，平时却总去相信迪卢姆多的每一句话。   
安格斯却没有笑。   
“奥斯卡说，菲恩的婚礼在下周举行。”他说。

7.

那无疑是酒的味道。兰斯洛特抽了抽鼻子。虽然它们大部分的成分都差不多，但却散发着截然不同的香气。当这些味道混合在一起的时候，即使兰斯洛特也无法将它们分辨出来。他只能闻出这不止是一瓶，也不止是一种酒的芬芳。   
他的室友正坐在地毯上，将最后四分之一瓶波本倒进半瓶黑啤里。在他面前的茶几上已经有几个空瓶子，却没有酒杯。但就像之前说他承诺过的一样，他真的没有醉。瓶口狭窄，他倒的时候却几乎没有让酒溅出来。即使是滴酒未沾的人，也很难做到这一点。   
“你在做什么？”   
“今天我有三件值得庆祝的事情。所以我想喝一点酒。”兰斯洛特看到他将倒空了的瓶子放到一旁，和其他瓶子整整齐齐地排成一列。这也不是一个醉鬼能干得出的事情。   
“什么事？”   
“第一，杀虫剂很管用，昨晚我睡了个好觉。第二，我喜欢我的新工作。第三，”迪卢姆多动了动嘴角，咧开一个僵硬的笑容，“这个世界上我最敬爱的人要结婚了。”   
他在笑。兰斯洛特却并没有从他的声音里听到喜悦，因此不知道该如何回答。在他沉默的时候，迪卢姆多又给自己灌了一大口，但明显他胡乱调配出来的饮料味道并不怎么样。他有些痛苦地拧起了眉头。   
“你要去参加婚礼吗？”兰斯洛特坐到沙发上。他怀疑连沙发的弹簧里都浸润了浓浓了酒精，一坐下去的时候就好像摔进了一个酒缸。   
“恐怕去不成了，因为没有人会送来请柬。”迪卢姆多平静地说，“在这件事上，我是个不受欢迎的人。”   
兰斯洛特知道这背后大概有一个很长，也很悲伤的故事。但同时他也确定对方并不是那种会喋喋不休地诉说自己凄惨经历的男人。如果他是那样的人，他就不会像现在这样无所畏惧。   
“你还要酒吗？”兰斯洛特问。   
迪卢姆多向后仰去，让整个背部紧贴着沙发的轮廓，显出了少有的懒散和迷茫，“我要，谢谢。” 

兰斯洛特这次拿来的是瓶红酒，还顺带拿来了两个杯子。“你要等它透会儿气吗？”他熟练地用开瓶器拔开木塞。   
“我不太喝红酒，也喝不出好坏。你不如去换瓶差点的过来。”   
“这瓶本来就不是最好的。”兰斯洛特将酒倒进两个杯子，“但总比你刚刚喝的那玩意好。”   
“我想也是。”   
兰斯洛特轻轻和他碰了一下杯，“祝你工作顺利。”   
迪卢姆多将杯中酒一饮而尽。就算之前那些酒精没有把他的舌头彻底麻痹掉，他这种喝法也根本尝不出什么味道。   
“吸血鬼先生……”   
“我叫兰斯洛特。”   
“好吧，兰斯洛特，我想不明白，为什么你要冒这么大的险，找一个人类住进你的房子？你显然不缺那点租金。”   
兰斯洛特想过他会问这个问题，只是他以为提出的时间还会再晚一点。他没有急着回答，先喝了一口酒，利用这一点时间来整理答案。   
“我想了解人类。”他说，“我想知道真正的人类是怎样生活的，特别是在这么短暂的生命里。独居不能够解决这个问题。”   
迪卢姆多愣了一下，“我以为吸血鬼都是从人类变过来的，你不是吗？”   
“我不清楚，我没有作为人类时的记忆。”即使有，那也是好几百年前的事情，那时的人和现代人的差别，或许跟人和吸血鬼之间的差距差不多大。   
“那你不该找我。”迪卢姆多遗憾地说，“我这二十五年过的日子和大部分普通人类大概不太一样，不适宜作为参考。”   
这是迪卢姆多第一次提及他自己的年龄。他很年轻。兰斯洛特奇怪自己之前为什么一直没有意识到这一点。二十五岁，比雁夜还要年轻些，大概只是兰斯洛特年纪的一个零头。但他看上去却好像有和兰斯洛特同等的阅历。   
“要我说，你现在比我更像是个真正的人。”迪卢姆多停顿了一下，“我没什么可以教你的。”   
“如果你是在称赞我，那么谢谢你。”   
“你知道吗？”迪卢姆多重新为兰斯洛特和自己倒上酒，“如果是在两年前，在知道你是吸血鬼后，我会毫不犹豫地杀掉你。”   
他友好地和兰斯洛特碰杯，嘴上却说着截然相反的话。“因为我知道这是对的。我爱的人会因此得救，我所憎恶的将得到惩罚。”   
兰斯洛特并不意外，他觉得事实上这大概才是正常人面对血族时的端正态度。   
“我曾听说佣兵并不在乎对错。”   
“大部分人都是这样。毕竟雇主永远都在换，如果你在战斗中死去，他们只会拒绝支付余款。但我们不是。我只有一个效忠的对象——他不是雇主，而是我们之中的一员。雇主告诉我们哪里是我们的战场，但引导我们的是他。”   
就像是我们的族长一样，兰斯洛特给自己找了一个比较好理解的例子，无论饮食结构如何，群聚的生物往往都需要一个首领。   
“我十六岁的时候发誓要永远忠于他。”迪卢姆多继续说，“我的忠诚一度是他最珍视的东西，也是属于我的最重要的东西。”   
兰斯洛特明白这种感觉，因为他也曾经拥有过。   
“但是后来呢？”他问。   
“后来？后来他憎恨我，并几乎亲手杀了我。因为女人。一个非常漂亮而又任性的女人。”   
迪卢姆多的神情并不悲伤。兰斯洛特不知道这是多久之前的事情。他只知道自己在提到亚瑟格尼薇尔时，一直很难这样心平气和。但是迪卢姆多却轻易地说出了这些。也许是因为酒。他想。尽管他的房客声称从来不醉。   
迪卢姆多对自己过往的说明到此结束。他不再说话，只是不断地举起酒杯。兰斯洛特知道自己也没有再问的必要，他猜想，这个男人的经历与自己的十分相似，也正在试图从不断吞噬自己的黑暗里挣脱出来。这是一件奇妙的事，对他们两人都是如此。但那又能怎么样？兰斯洛特能做的，只有再给他倒上一杯酒。   
“我今晚喝得有点多了。”迪卢姆多这一次没有碰酒杯。他重新举起一旁他刚刚那瓶兑了波本的黑啤，“但这一杯，一定不能少。”   
“祝福菲恩和他的新娘，祝他们永远幸福。”他说。 

在他喝到一半的时候，兰斯洛特从他手中夺过了酒瓶。“祝福菲恩和他的新娘，祝他们永远幸福。”他将迪卢姆多的祝词重新念了一遍，喝完了瓶中剩下的酒。   
酒的味道的确很怪异。他咬着牙将它喝得一滴不剩，然后把空酒瓶丢到一边。   
迪卢姆多面无表情地望着他。兰斯洛特感觉自己像被一尊完美的石雕注视着。只是石雕的眼睛不会迷惑，也不会让光在里面流动。   
过了很久，迪卢姆多才说了一句谢谢。   
“今晚到此为止。”兰斯洛特说。   
迪卢姆多点点头。他撑着地板想站起来，踉跄了一下，又重重地坐了下去，“抱歉，坐太久，我的脚麻了。”   
兰斯洛特走上去握住他的手。皮肤接触的那一瞬间他才发现他们的手都是凉的。迪卢姆多的手指长而优美，但指腹上却有粗糙的枪茧，握紧的时候会让人皮肤生痛。兰斯洛特一下竟没能将他拉起来，反而猝不及防地被他拽得俯下身去。他的长发落在迪卢姆多的肩头。迪卢姆多用另一只手轻柔地夹住他的一缕头发，放到眼前仔细地观察。从兰斯洛特的角度来看，他就好像是在虔诚地亲吻自己的长发似的。   
“这是你天生的发色吗？”迪卢姆多问。   
“是的。”   
迪卢姆多抬起头，现在他的鼻尖离兰斯洛特的只有不到一个瓶盖的距离，嘴里带着热度的酒气拂过兰斯洛特的脸颊。兰斯洛特发现他眼下的泪痣在因酒精而变得薄红的皮肤上更加显眼。   
“眼睛的颜色也是吗？”迪卢姆多又问。   
“是的。你醉了。”   
迪卢姆多没有反驳，也没有承认。但他总算勉强站了起来。   
“它们很漂亮。”   
“你是第一个这么说的人。”   
“是吗？”   
迪卢姆多走出几步，又折回来。兰斯洛特以为他还要说什么。但他只是把空瓶子一把抱起来，扔到了厨房的垃圾桶里，然后才走上楼。过了一会儿，兰斯洛特听见浴室里传来了哗哗的水声，就像大雨落在湖面上。

 

8\. 

“你脚怎么了？”艾米亚问。   
“没什么，就是摔了一跤。”迪卢姆多拖着一条腿走了进来。他昨晚喝了太多酒，然后又立即跑去洗了个热水澡，双管齐下的后果是他头昏眼花，还没出浴室门，就一脚踩空摔倒在地。   
第一次在平地上摔跤。他迷迷糊糊地想，真是个值得纪念的时刻。   
没过多久他就听到兰斯洛特来敲他的门。“出什么事？”   
“没事。”他挣扎着坐起来，试着动了动手脚，虽然很疼，但是看来的确没什么大问题。兰斯洛特似乎还是不放心，问他是否需要拿药箱过来。他再次拒绝了。   
今天早上起来他发现自己的脚踝肿了一圈，心里有点后悔昨晚没有做一点应急处理，一瘸一拐地打算出去找点什么东西来敷一下，一开门就看到药箱正摆在自己门口。   
尽管最后兰斯洛特的好意并没有能帮上他忙。因为药箱里没有一样东西是没过期的。 

“你今天的任务就是坐在这里，念订单，顺便再把这盆土豆给削完。”艾米亚命令道，“不许乱动，要是打翻了盘子都算在你的工资上。”   
这是个很体贴的命令。迪卢姆多欣然接受。更何况从以前开始，他一直就很擅长用刀，无论是伞兵刀还是水果刀。   
到下班的时候，他已经将两天份的土豆削好并浸在盐水里。艾米亚对他的速度表达了有限的赞许，并告诉他，这么多用不了的土豆堆在外边，一晚上准会让老鼠给啃了。   
于是他又往上面盖了一层保鲜膜。 

大一点的药房在镇子的另一头。幸亏他还能开车，如果伤到的是另外一只脚，他今天一整天就只好躺在家里看录像带。   
其实药房里也没有什么能帮助他快点好起来的。药房老板推荐他自己回去热敷一下。但他还是买了冰袋、绷带和消毒水，以他个人和兰斯洛特的人身危险程度来说，这些东西以后总有用得着的时候。   
当然用不着更好。   
“这里有安眠药卖吗？”付钱的时候他顺便问。   
“有，你有处方吗？”   
他摇了摇头。这是意料之中的回答，但他还是得碰碰运气。他相信自己要是去问安格斯要，对方大概能给他弄来一张处方。不过更大的可能是给他发一封长长的关于安眠药副作用的邮件，让他好好学习，打消这个念头。   
那还是算了吧。他想。又不是非用不可。何况他自己那还有一整瓶没吃完。 

回去的路上他还跑了趟图书馆。在图书馆门口，他看到了之前公园门口的那辆雪糕车。和周末那天不同，这时一个客人也没有，店主正全神贯注地看着一本书。   
这不合情理。迪卢姆多想。没有几个人愿意带着甜筒进图书馆，即使有，图书管理员一般都会制止你这么做。   
他走上去，问他为什么今天在这里开业。   
他本来猜想店主只是纯粹想来这边借书。但走近看才发现他手上那本书没有贴图书馆的标签，封面也是干干净净的黑底，连一个字都没有，更像是一本私人笔记。   
店主合上书，他大而圆的眼睛底下有一圈青色，像是疲劳所致。   
“公园那边封了。”他声音嘶哑，“警察还拉我去做了一晚上的笔录。”   
“出什么事了？”   
“你不知道吗？公园里发现了一个孩子的残肢。”店主说完就打了个哆嗦，“太可怕了。” 

他特地去了趟公园。公园门口已经拉起了黄色的封锁线，因此他看不到里边的情况。当然看不到是最好的。他唯一掌握的情况只有伊斯坎达尔是中午接到这边消息的，也就是说，人们至少是在靠近中午的时候才发现异常。这也许说明凶手是在正午的时候才将残肢丢弃在公园里。但更有可能是他扔到了一个比较隐蔽的地方。   
他和公园门口的警官聊了几句，但警官也没有告诉他什么有价值的情况。本来他想找伊斯坎达尔，但门口的警官说他正在里面调查现场。   
总之应该不是兰斯洛特。他对自己说。吸血鬼吃饭的时候从不会这么费事。   
说完之后，他其实并没能完全放心。 

晚上他和兰斯洛特提起了这件事情。   
“你怀疑我吗？”兰斯洛特手指交叉放在桌面上，平静地说。   
“我不知道，感觉你没有这么干的理由。”他老老实实地说，“而且谁是凶手和我并没有关系。但碰上这种事情，谁都会忍不住多想一点。”   
“你想了什么？”   
“如果你是凶手，你不可能在中午跑去公园，那么就应该是在前天夜里。”   
“前天夜里我的确出门了。”   
“我知道。你出门的时候我醒了。回来的时候也是。我记得你出去了差不多一个小时。”   
“你的睡眠情况看来很糟糕。”   
“我只是警惕性比较高。一个小时时间，根本不够你走到公园。你会飞吗？”他说完自己都笑了。兰斯洛特却非常认真地否认了这一点。   
“当然你也可能开车去。然后把车子藏在后面的林子里。不过地这么湿，昨天早上出门的时候，我没有看到其他车子的轮胎印。”   
“我会开车，但到了这里之后没有买过车。”   
“会不会是用我的车呢？”迪卢姆多有点兴致勃勃地为他怀疑的对象提出一个新的假设，又立即否决掉了它，“不过我不认为你能将钥匙从我这里偷走。”   
“的确，我什么时候出的门，你都知道。”   
“我想不到别的了。”他终于放弃，并长长地舒了口气，“不会是你。对不起。”   
“我没有生气。”   
“你说会是那个通缉犯吗？”   
“哪个通缉犯？”   
“镇上到处都贴着通缉令，两万块钱的那个。你前天晚上出去的时候没有什么异常吗？”   
兰斯洛特回忆了几秒钟，“没有。”他说。   
“也对。”迪卢姆多揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“是我神经太紧张了，尤其是碰上这种事。”   
“你说被杀的是个孩子吗？”兰斯洛特突然问。   
“他们只发现了……一部分，我不知道那个孩子是否还幸存。”   
“怎么会有人做出这种事情？”兰斯洛特眉头紧锁。   
迪卢姆多没法回答他。镇上唯一的一个吸血鬼刚刚已经洗脱了嫌疑，那么这件事就只可能是人类干的。但是怎么会有人做出这种事情？迪卢姆多在过去的很多年也常常碰上这个问题，但一直无法找到答案。

 

9\. 

接下来的一周，他们陆续知道了更多关于案件的细节。最终警方分别从公园的五个垃圾桶里找到了尸块，但至今仍然没能拼凑出完整的尸体，只知道遇害的是一个十岁左右的女孩。在一系列身份调查之后，警方确定她并不是这个镇上的人。   
只是没有人知道她是谁，也不知道她为什么会出现在这里。   
因为无法确定死者的身份，现场留下的痕迹又几乎没有，案件陷入了僵局。警方只好一而再再而三地表示，会加强警戒，尽快找出真凶，保障居民安全。   
兰斯洛特并不觉得他们会像他们说得那样有效率。很有可能凶手只是随便挑了个扔东西的地方，然后扬长而去。此时说不定已经在拉斯维加斯或者阿拉斯加了。但他还是去问了切嗣关于这件事的看法。   
“我这里没有收到任何消息。但如果那家伙不停手，迟早会让整个州的警察都盯着这里。”切嗣说，“那就不太方便做生意了。”   
“你打算怎么做？”   
“如果他还在镇上，那就找到他，除掉他。”   
兰斯洛特并没有见识过切嗣具体的行事手段。但他总觉得对方说出这句话来，就等于宣告了凶手的死刑。   
“顺便问一句，你觉得这是凶手第一次作案吗？”   
“我不这么觉得。”切嗣说，“我看过尸体和现场的照片，他用刀的技术很娴熟，对人体也相当熟悉。不过除却这些，我们对他一无所知，你现在担心还太早了。”   
也可能是太迟了。兰斯洛特想。 

到了周日的晚上，兰斯洛特破天荒地七点就换上外套准备出门。他的房客从厨房探出头来，“你今天可真早，约了人去看电影吗？”   
“我要去趟花店，晚了就关门了。”   
“那挺远的。我送你去吧。”   
迪卢姆多并没有费时间等兰斯洛特回答。他迅速地擦干手，走到鞋柜前，拿出了自己的短靴。   
这是单纯的善意，还是一种温和的监视方式？兰斯洛特大概只思考了几秒就不再深入。无论是哪一种意图，他都不在乎。迪卢姆多这种彬彬有礼的怀疑反而比毫无理由的信任更让他安心。因为从来没有一个人类能真正信任他。   
“你不介意我在买完花之后再去趟别的地方吧？”   
“当然不。”迪卢姆多系好了鞋带，“去几个地方都行，我是个营业到十二点的好司机。” 

迪卢姆多的车可能是兰斯洛特坐过的最小的一辆。车里没有多余的装饰物，只有一大堆CD。兰斯洛特就不明白为什么那么多人喜欢往车后视镜上挂乱七八糟的东西，在他看来，这就像把鸭子染成天蓝色出售一样奇怪。幸好迪卢姆多并没有那样的品味。他的车几乎维持着一个出厂状态。而且坐垫和车窗都擦得很干净，车里也没有用那种奇怪的香水。美中不足的是，他们移动的速度只比自行车稍快一点。   
“你可以再开快点。”兰斯洛特盯着仪表盘上的数字说。   
“抱歉，我不知道你是否习惯。”迪卢姆多将速度提高了一些，“你如果想自己开的话，也没问题。”   
“不必了。”   
“我可以开音乐吗？”   
“好的。”   
迪卢姆多打开音响。兰斯洛特以为他喜欢的会是那种节奏很快、闹哄哄的音乐。但居然不是。音响里传来的是一个女人温柔的歌声。声音慢悠悠地从他敞着的窗户飘出去，像黄油一样融化在这个潮湿温暖的春夜。   
亲爱的，无论季节流转，请不要离我而去。即使命运无常，我也将与你同行。她唱道。我将离开所有的亲友，放弃爱尔兰民族的祝福。   
迪卢姆多跟着旋律轻轻地哼了起来。过了好一会儿，他注意到了兰斯洛特的视线，才不好意思地停了下来。   
“我不会唱这歌。”他说，“这张CD也是别人给的。”   
兰斯洛特却宁可相信他在此前已经将这首歌听了上百遍，因为就连间奏，他都哼得一字不差。 

“你觉得买什么花比较好？”一曲终了，兰斯洛特问。   
“你要做什么用？”   
“扫墓。”   
“那起码得是白色的。百合怎么样？”   
“还有什么其他的选择吗？”   
“玫瑰呢？好像无论什么场合，玫瑰都用得上。”   
玫瑰是个稳妥的好办法。兰斯洛特点点头。他自己没有研究过这些花都有什么象征意味。但是间桐雁夜可能对这些相当熟悉，绝对不能掉以轻心。   
结果到了店里，他们发现白色的花只有百合。兰斯洛特考虑了一下，决定还是买下它。   
“它开得这么漂亮，没有人会讨厌它。”店员笑咪咪地将花递到他们手里。   
兰斯洛特用手指拨弄了一下花瓣。比起这种过于华美的花，他觉得还是旁边的满天星比较适合雁夜。 

墓园的大门早已锁上，但他们谁都没有在意这一点。迪卢姆多将车停门前，“要我在这里等，还是陪你进去？”他问。   
“随你喜欢。”   
“里面的人是谁？”   
“是上一个住在房子里的人。”   
在此之前的路上，兰斯洛特就猜到迪卢姆多一定要问这个问题。间桐雁夜是个什么样的人？这个问题足够他思考整整一年。但是迪卢姆多需要知道的，或许并没有那么多。他虽然希望迪卢姆多能了解雁夜的故事，但也并不急于去推销它。他将选择权交还给了对方。   
“我陪你进去。”迪卢姆多毫不犹豫地拉开车门。 

墓园的围栏兰斯洛特已经爬习惯了。他相信这同样难不倒迪卢姆多。毕竟这里的围栏不高，没有通电，连个尖头都没有，只要是一个身强力壮的年轻人，都可以翻过来。只是没有几个人落地的时候能同样轻巧。   
“要是给别人看到了，我们要装成是鬼魂吗？”迪卢姆多拍了拍身上的灰。   
“怎么装？”   
“我不知道。说句：‘小伙子，你居然能看见我吗’之类的怎么样？”   
兰斯洛特想了想那个场景，嘴角不禁露出了微笑。但在他脑中，问话的人是雁夜。 

他们走到了墓园的最深处，那里有一块不起眼的、灰扑扑的墓碑。   
本来兰斯洛特想给他刻一个墓志铭，但又觉得间桐雁夜的这一生，并不是自己有资格可以评价的。于是他只写了名字和生卒年月。   
他蹲下身，将花摆在墓碑前。因为下了许多天的雨，墓碑的一部分溅上了泥水的痕迹。他从口袋里掏出手帕，仔细地将墓碑擦得干干净净。   
“这位间桐先生，他是个什么样的人？”   
“他活的时候默默无闻。死的时候也无人知晓。”兰斯洛特将肮脏的手帕握在手中，“他是我见过的最怕死的人，但也是我见过的最顽强的人。”   
话刚说完兰斯洛特就意识到，这样的句子已经像是个足以刻在墓碑上的墓志铭了。但是就算他那样做了，会来这里的也只有兰斯洛特自己。那么记在心里又有什么区别？兰斯洛特摇了摇头。   
在那之后有很长时间，他们一言不发地望着冰冷的墓碑。兰斯洛特觉得自己想到了很多关于雁夜的事情，可以告诉身边的这个人，但到头来，他什么也说不出。 

在他准备起身离开的时候，迪卢姆多弯下腰，将一朵纸折的玫瑰放在了墓前。那是刚刚他们沉默的期间里他用香烟纸叠的。   
“谢谢。”兰斯洛特低声说。   
这是除他自己送的以外，雁夜在这里收到的第一朵花，尽管它一文不名，上面还有一股浓浓烟草的味道。   
这时天上下起了小雨。雨点将花瓣慢慢染成了灰色。迪卢姆多拍了拍他的后背。   
“我们回去吧。”他近乎温柔地说。

 

10.

这一天晚上，迪卢姆多梦见虫子从天花板里钻了出来，像潮水一样涌向他。它们咬开他的皮肤，钻进血管，进入他的身体，贪婪地吞噬着他的血肉。他张开嘴，更多的虫从他的嘴里灌了进去。   
枪，我的枪在衣柜里。他伸出手，却发现自己的指尖正在炸开，第二个指节以上全都消失得无影无踪。剧烈的疼痛到了极致，他对所有的刺激都变得麻木起来。他感到虫拖着黏液爬过自己的每一寸皮肤，每一条血管，侵入他的神经和大脑。他停止了思考与呼吸，肌肉不由自主地松弛下来，任凭虫子攻入他身体最深的堡垒。   
慢慢地，他变成了虫的一部分。 

深夜拜访墓园会带来厄运。要是下次有人在我面前提起这个说法，我绝对不会再笑话他。他醒来后，第一个想到的就是这件事。   
他的床单和睡衣都被冷汗浸透，几乎可以拧出水来，湿漉漉地贴着他的皮肤。但他连一根手指也无法移动。一阵寒意紧紧地包裹着他。这种冷是从骨头里往外渗的，好像跳进火堆里也无法驱除。他感觉有什么沉甸甸的东西正压在他的胸膛上。但伸手一摸，只有空气。   
有什么东西出现在了这个房间里。他感觉到。   
以前他也碰上过几回无法解释的现象。一般情况下，只要不主动去招惹什么，它们都会自己消失。但如果它们敢缠上来，迪卢姆多也有办法解决掉。但这次有些不一样。冰冷的感觉像是水银一样源源不断地灌进他的四肢，让他身体沉重，呼吸困难。他能听见自己艰难而粗重的喘息，好像被人扼住喉咙一样难受。   
他用尽全身力气将指甲狠狠地掐进肉里，希望能借此唤回一点清醒，然后猛地将眼睛睁开。 

窗边站着一个白色男人。他好像是月光凝成的一样，从头到脚都是雪白的。他的身影有些模糊，边缘如同信号不良的电视上的影像一样摇晃着。他感觉到了迪卢姆多的视线，缓缓地向他移动过来。   
幽灵应该是漂浮的。迪卢姆多想。而不是像个瘸腿的醉汉一样步履蹒跚。   
白色的男人就这样拖着一条腿走到了床边。这让迪卢姆多想起前几天的自己。他的脸一半是一个普通男人的脸，另一半却像恶灵一样狰狞，让人很难分辨出这张脸上到底有什么情绪。他的一只眼睛蒙上了一层白翳，另一只眼睛冷冷地注视着迪卢姆多。   
“你是……雁夜吗？”迪卢姆多回忆起自己刚刚才接触到的那个名字。   
白色的男人脸上的表情没有任何变化。但他的身影迅速地变得更加模糊，只是过了几秒钟的时间，迪卢姆多已经不能看清他的脸。他的身体碎成无数个小块，像白色的墙灰一样簌簌地落在银白色的月光中，然后消失不见。 

他走下楼。客厅里开着灯，兰斯洛特在看他新租来的录像带，表情里有一种学术研究似的专注。尽管迪卢姆多记得自己租来的是喜剧片。   
他在沙发另一头坐下。兰斯洛特奇怪地看着他。“你怎么了？”   
“我看到了一个鬼魂。”他说。 

兰斯洛特脸上的表情僵住了。他按下遥控器，停止录像带放映。   
“是男人，还是小女孩？”   
“是个男人。他的一只眼睛好像有问题。我叫出了一个名字，他就消失了。”   
“你叫他什么。”   
“雁夜。”   
兰斯洛特似乎还不习惯从别人嘴里听到这个名字。他停滞了一会儿，才开口说：“你大概没有叫错。”   
“他什么也没有说，什么也没有做。”排除掉那个噩梦的话，“但我不知道他为什么会出现在这里。”   
“这几年，我从来没有见到过他。”兰斯洛特说，“无论是在这个屋子，还是墓地。”   
但我只去了一次他的墓前，就见到了他。迪卢姆多想，自己在这方面的运气一向出类拔萃。   
“他会不会再出现？”   
迪卢姆多没有回答。他抬起大拇指往上指了指，示意他可以自己上去看看。兰斯洛特照做了。   
他的脚步听起来比以前任何时候都要沉重。迪卢姆多在靠着沙发睡着前这样想。他一定渴望见到那个鬼魂，却又畏惧再见到他。 

几个小时后他被外面警车开过的声音吵醒。天还没有完全亮，显然还没到例行巡逻的时间。也许是他们抓到那个凶手了。他想。毕竟伊斯坎达尔有着不符合他粗犷外貌的精明。如果是那样的话就再好不过。他在镇上才呆了不到半个月，遇到的怪事之多却不亚于佣兵时期。也许真像某些励志畅销书里说的，一切事物的决定因素不是环境，而是人。糟糕的是，他觉得这一点也不励志。   
他走到楼上，发现自己卧室的门半掩着。但兰斯洛特已经不在里面。 

“我昨晚什么也没有看到。”兰斯洛特说。   
“今晚你可以再试试。我习惯这个沙发了。”   
兰斯洛特没有拒绝他的好意。但他又说：“你可以睡我那里。”   
“真的吗？”迪卢姆多说，“我还没睡过棺材。我担心我会不习惯。”   
“我不睡棺材。我的房间以前是雁夜住的。床也是他的。”   
“我以为他会愿意回自己房间，而不是去我那。”   
“我也以为是。但是他从来没有出现过。”   
也许是因为你根本看不到他。整整三年，兰斯洛特都没有看到他。那么多等一个晚上又有什么不同？有不少人都说吸血鬼与幽灵为伴，这里就坐着一个活生生的反例。   
迪卢姆多没有将这话说出口。他想，如果兰斯洛特愿意等，他自己并不介意换间房子。但他猜想，兰斯洛特并不会永远沉溺于这种不切实际的期望。 

“这就是间桐吗?”迪卢姆多指着兰斯洛特的床头的照片。？   
“你不是昨晚才见过他吗？”   
“他和活着的时候稍微有点不一样。”但白色头发的年轻男人，一只眼睛失明，这些特征很难搞错。间桐雁夜在这张照片上是笑着的，虽然只有半个笑容。“这是你给他拍的？”   
“嗯。”   
“怪不得这张和客厅那些风景照的水平完全不一样。”   
“那些是他自己拍的。”兰斯洛特说，“他的相机很难用。你要看的话，就在那边柜子的密封箱里。”   
“算了，我对摄影一窍不通。”   
“没有什么事，我就先过去了。”兰斯洛特指了指床头，“灯的开关在这里。”   
“今天我一直在想，”迪卢姆多突然说，“你说的那个女孩是谁？”   
“哪个？”   
“昨晚我说看到了鬼魂。你问我是个男人还是个小女孩。”   
“我随口问的。”   
“你的钱夹里放着一个女孩的照片。”面对兰斯洛特投来的目光，他又补上了句，“对不起，昨天买花的时候看到的。”   
“简直让人防不胜防。”兰斯洛特叹了口气，抽出钱包里的照片，摆在雁夜的照片旁边。“我没有见过她。但是雁夜托我一定要找到她。”   
“她是谁？”   
“她和雁夜长得一点也不像，但他们有同一个姓氏。除此之外，我知道的也很少。”   
“你觉得她死了？”   
“我不知道。她在我来之前，就消失了。”   
四年以上的时间足以将一个小女孩变成另一个样子。迪卢姆多拿起那张照片。照片上她表情阴郁，就好像知道自己不久之后就会消失一样。她如果还活着，现在应该是个可爱的少女。除非她变成了兰斯洛特的族人。那样她就永远都能保持照片上的这个模样了。可那对她来说，却未必是件好事。   
他把照片还给了兰斯洛特。   
“晚安。还有，祝你好运。”

11\. 

“你说昨天早上？”伊斯坎达尔歪着头想了想，“哦，没什么大事，只是这段日子不太平，什么事都不能掉以轻心。”   
“到底怎么了？”   
“守墓人一早打电话来到警局，说有一个女人的墓给挖开了，有人盗走了里面的骨灰盒。”   
被盗的是个女人的墓，那看来和间桐的幽灵没有多大关系。“偷那种东西干什么？”他说。   
“你知道海顿吗？”   
“知道。”安格斯家里好像有他的唱片，还不止一张。不过那种音乐不适合放在车里。   
“海顿死了以后，他的头就被人偷走过，目的是摆在家里收藏。一百多年以后，他们才把头还给他。这种怪人就是存在。不过我们可没打算等一百年才揪出他。”   
“你们找到犯人了？”他随口问道。   
“昨晚下了点小雨，但犯人留下的脚印还算清楚，是两个男人。他们在半夜剪开墓园的大门闯了进去。不过奇怪的是，围栏上也有两个人的脚印，好像他们是翻墙进来似的。”伊斯坎达尔摸了摸下巴上的胡须，显出一副费解的样子。   
那是我和兰斯洛特。迪卢姆多想。他忍不住偷偷看了一眼自己的鞋。幸好他今天出门的时候换了一双。尽管这双不太舒服。   
“你怎么跟那个小子似的突然对案子感兴趣了？”   
韦伯今天正好没来。如果是他来了，也许就轮不到迪卢姆多发问了。   
“昨天早上我被警车吵起来的时候，还以为你们抓到了上次那个凶手。”   
“我也希望是那样。”伊斯坎达尔苦笑了一下，“顺便问一句，你的鞋是多少码？”   
“八码——于是我可以洗脱嫌疑了？”   
“恐怕不能。那个犯人正好穿的也是八码的鞋。”   
“你要把我带回去审问吗？”   
“如果你们还不把我点的东西端上来，我大概就要这么干了。”伊斯坎达尔开玩笑说。   
迪卢姆多没给他这个机会。 

中间休息的时候，他到外面去给养父打了个电话。他说了间桐雁夜的事情，但没敢提镇子上的凶杀案。安格斯的建议是让他立刻搬家，离开这个说不清道不明的地方。但是迪卢姆多觉得这并不能解决问题。   
“你和那个幽灵交流过吗？”安格斯问。   
“没有，他很不稳定，我一喊出他的名字他就消失了。”   
“这不对劲，一般幽灵碰到与他生前相关的事物力量会增强才对。”   
“我也觉得有些奇怪，而且我以前遇到过的不像他这么……安静？他比一阵风还要无足轻重。”   
“飓风也是风。”安格斯担忧地说，“尽量不要让他碰到你。”   
迪卢姆多怀疑那个白色的影子是否有这样的能力。不过他还是答应了安格斯。   
“另外，你应该抓紧时间找那个地方了。”安格斯说。   
“我租的房子后面有一座小山。山上林子很密，连车都开不进去，晚上也没有人去。我觉得那里就不错。”   
“你不许在自己身上用那些乱七八糟的东西。”   
“我用你给我的。”   
“尽量不要用。”安格斯严肃地说。   
“好。”   
“奥斯卡说，如果你要婚礼的照片，他可以发到你邮箱。不过我们都觉得你不想要。”   
“我这里没有网，也没有电脑。替我谢谢他吧。”   
其实迪卢姆多并不是对那些照片毫无兴趣。但他也觉得自己还是不要看到的好，尤其是在最近这个时候。 

深蓝色的卡车风风火火地开进巷子。迪卢姆多合上手机。“要我叫艾米亚出来吗？”他对司机说。   
司机摁掉手机往座椅上一摔，“不用了。”他绕到后面去把车厢打开，“最外面那三箱是你们的。然后把这个签了。”   
在迪卢姆多忙着搬箱子的时候，司机照例点起一根烟，“你们这最近不太安稳吗？听说出了人命？”   
“是啊。”迪卢姆多将公园里的碎尸案以及前天发生在墓园的事都告诉了他。   
“无论哪一件都是疯子才干得出来的。”司机简短地评论道，“看来这地方不能久待。”   
他一脚踩灭手中的烟，砰地关上车厢，跳进驾驶室，在发动机的巨大噪声中扬长而去。   
迪卢姆多这才想起自己还是没有问他到底来自哪里。 

这一天晚上鲜有的没有下雨。迪卢姆多一边看录像带一边再次考虑起有线电视缴费问题的时候，兰斯洛特从楼上走了下来，比他平时起床时间要晚了不少。他昨晚依然一无所获，看上去有些消沉。这让迪卢姆多不禁觉得他也许白天睡觉的时候忘了把窗帘拉好，晒了一丝阳光，才变得这样憔悴。   
“今晚你还打算继续吗？”   
兰斯洛特没有立即回答他。他看上去又黯淡了一些。   
“我觉得我们应该讲一点策略。幽灵不会平白无故地出现。”尽管迪卢姆多觉得楼上的那个一定不是一个单纯的幽灵，“我见到过他，但是你见不到，这里面肯定有什么问题。”   
“你打算怎么做？”   
“今晚我陪你等，在等的那段时间——”迪卢姆多说，“告诉我他的事。”

12.

兰斯洛特有时候想，如果自己第一次走的是大门而不是窗户，雁夜对他的印象也许会更好一点。   
那时他可顾不上这么多。他太长时间没有进食，饥饿夺走了他的全部理智。因此他只隐约记得自己一路循着血腥气，破窗而入。他不记得雁夜当时是个什么反应，总之肯定没有站起来欢迎他。这对兰斯洛特来说无足轻重。他只是食物。他一定拼命挣扎过。但兰斯洛特最终还是毫无障碍地将尖牙插进了他的脖子。   
直至化作灰烬的那一天，兰斯洛特也没有忘记雁夜血液的味道。他的血苦涩而辛辣，像一根刺一样顺着兰斯洛特的喉咙一路割下去。兰斯洛特本能地想放开他，但饥饿却迫使他继续。直到他感到嘴里除了血之外，还有什么别的软绵绵的东西在蠕动时，他终于无法忍耐地吐了出来。   
白色的虫子在血泊里蠕动着。   
他没能惊讶太久。他感到五脏六腑灼烧般的疼痛，每一寸皮肤都烫得冒烟，原本已经混沌的大脑好像被熔化了一样。血里有毒。他仅存的最后一点意识这样想着，然后跪倒在地板上，失去了知觉。 

他醒来的时候，感到自己的手被什么东西绑了起来，绑得很外行，只需要稍稍用力一挣就可以弄开。但他现在甚至没有这样的力气。他虚弱得像一只蚂蚁。   
唯一的问题是，他为什么还活着？   
他费力地睁开眼。房间唯一的窗户被一块厚厚的毯子盖住了，屋子里和他刚进来时一样黑暗。他的视线往上移，看见他之前袭击过的那个男人正坐在床沿，惊恐地看着他。他的脖子上贴着一个止血贴。   
“你醒了。”   
兰斯洛特没有反应。他张开嘴，但是无法发出声音。雁夜的血好像将他的整个喉咙都烧烂了。   
“现在是……上午十点钟。今天太阳很好。”雁夜咳嗽了几声，手放在窗帘上。“如果我拉开窗帘——”   
那一切就结束了。兰斯洛特冷静地想。对此，他并没有太多恐惧。   
“所以你要……你要听我的。”雁夜说。   
兰斯洛特想他这应该是第一次威胁别人。但他没法去指导他。   
“你听得到我说话吗？”   
听得到。兰斯洛特想。他竭力地发出了一点声音作为回应，但听上去更像是野兽低沉的咆哮。雁夜明显被吓到了。他一只手抓紧了挂毯，随时准备掀开它。   
“不许乱动。”他说。   
兰斯洛特想这有点奇怪，他说不了话，也不许动，那么雁夜怎么知道他是否答应他的条件了？不过他真的听话地一动不动，伏在地上。屋子里弥漫着一股血腥味。但他觉得自己已食欲全无。   
“你必须答应我一个条件。”雁夜说，“作为交换，我可以让你活下来。”   
尽管兰斯洛特觉得眼前这个人自己都处于一个性命堪忧的境地，他还是决定听一听对方的条件。   
“把我变成吸血鬼。”他说。“如果你答应，就眨三下眼睛。”   
兰斯洛特没有眨眼。他索性闭上了眼睛。   
雁夜似乎被他这个动作激怒了。“答应我。”他颤抖着说，“不然你就要死了。”   
这威胁不到兰斯洛特。   
雁夜将毯子掀开一个角。一缕金色的阳光照进屋子，落在了兰斯洛特的脚尖。剧痛让他整个人抽搐了一下，他发出了痛苦的低吼。   
“答应我！”即使没有睁开眼，兰斯洛特也能感觉到雁夜此时大概整个人都在发抖，好像他才是疼得更厉害的那个。那一缕阳光随着他颤抖的手指在兰斯洛特的脚边徘徊着，却始终没有更进一步。这本来是很简单的事情。在那一刻兰斯洛特忽然放下心来。他知道眼前这个人并不会真的杀掉自己。   
如他所想，雁夜最终放下毯子，离开了房间。 

到了当天晚上，雁夜才来敲了敲门。此时兰斯洛特已经恢复了不少，声音依然嘶哑，但已经勉强能说话。他感到再次感到饥饿。因此在雁夜想要推门进来的时候，他告诉他，自己现在很危险。   
“我这里有你的食物。”雁夜说。   
“你吗？”   
出乎兰斯洛特意料，雁夜什么也没说，只是把门打开了一条缝，扔进来一个血袋。   
“如果你答应我。我可以给你更多。”雁夜隔着门说。   
兰斯洛特弯腰捡起血袋，带着点新奇的感觉尝了一口，里面的血味道非常糟糕。不过总而言之，不会比雁夜的血更糟糕。他打定主意，今天晚上就离开这幢奇怪的房子。   
如果那天雁夜没有走出两步就昏倒在门外的话，也许他就真的这么做了。 

兰斯洛特不会照顾病人，因为他自己从来不生病。所以他唯一能做的只有将雁夜弄回床上。他弯下腰去拍拍雁夜的脸时，就觉察出这个男人已时日无多。他看上去比所有的吸血鬼还要苍白，更何况他的血连最饥饿的吸血鬼都无法忍受。在昏迷的时候，他也皱着眉头，好像仍在忍受着无尽的痛苦。如果将他变成吸血鬼，也许他就能摆脱这一切。怪不得他强忍着恐惧和厌恶也要将自己留下来。兰斯洛特想。   
雁夜过了很久才清醒过来，期间兰斯洛特一度以为他已经死了，但他的生命力比想象得还要顽强。他意识到坐在自己床边的是兰斯洛特之后，只是用惊恐而不解的眼神望着他。   
兰斯洛特在他说话之前，自觉地离开了房间。   
但他没有离开这幢房子。他想，我还欠他一顿饭的人情。 

之后很长一段时间雁夜都没再提起他的条件，但他默许兰斯洛特住了下来。事后想想，兰斯洛特觉得多半是因为他实际上也没有能力赶走自己。在头一个星期，雁夜每天晚上睡觉的时候会给自己的房间门加三道锁。尽管这起不到什么实际的防御作用，但兰斯洛特还是常常担心，这个人有一天或许会无声无息地死在自己的房间里。终于有一天，在二十四个小时没见到雁夜走出房门之后，兰斯洛特打坏了那三道锁。   
“对不起，”他诚恳地对雁夜说，“但我担心……”   
雁夜咳嗽了足足半分钟。剩下来的时间，兰斯洛特体贴地帮他换掉了被血弄脏的被套。 

一个星期后，楼下的门铃第一次响起。兰斯洛特打开门，发现门外站着一个黑发的女人。她将一个脏兮兮的手提箱拖到兰斯洛特跟前，“这是间桐先生买的东西。”她冷冰冰的说。   
雁夜正在睡觉。兰斯洛特没有吵醒他。但是在付钱的时候，他稍微遇上了一点麻烦。   
“他一般都把钱放在楼梯底下那个储物间架子上的一个盒子里。”黑发女人提醒他。   
他果然在那里找到了钱。除了钱，那个储物间里散发这一股化学药剂的味道。他看到架子上晾着一排冲洗好的相片。   
他没有打开那个箱子，而是将箱子直接搬到了雁夜房间的门口。   
那个女人第二次登门拜访后，雁夜当着兰斯洛特的面打开了箱子。箱子里面是各种他不认识的药和输液袋，还有针头。除此之外还有几个血袋。“血袋放冰箱——还有，以后不用把整个箱子拖上来了。”雁夜说。 

大部分时间，兰斯洛特并不知道雁夜在做什么。他醒来的时候雁夜一般都在睡觉。有时候兰斯洛特发现雁夜不在自己房间里。这时候他多半都是在楼梯下那个储物间里。那个储物间的灯光是红色的，常常让兰斯洛特有些不好的联想。因此他很少进去。他常常觉得，也许和身上的虫子搏斗，已经要耗去雁夜大部分的时间和精力——他常常虚弱得看上去好像被风一吹就会化为飞灰。兰斯洛特想，雁夜存在的全部意义好像就是活下去，或者说，不让自己死去。因此他才会在第一次见面的时候就提出那样的条件。   
对于这种愿望，兰斯洛特并不能理解。 

雁夜再次向他提出那个条件的时候，兰斯洛特已经欠他很多很多顿饭了。好在这个时候他可以自由地开口说话。他将自己与其他血族有关的事情全都原原本本地告诉了雁夜。“有不少人认为，变成我们这个样子是一种惩罚。”他解释道，“很多人以为见不到阳光是最痛苦的部分。其实比起永生来，那根本算不了什么。”   
“我现在还不能死。”雁夜只回了他这一句话。   
“为什么？”   
“我要救一个人。”他说这句话的时候，眼睛看上去前所未有地充满斗志，好像只要挥挥手就能摆脱身上的病痛似的。兰斯洛特看不出来雁夜这个样子还可以去拯救谁。他想，这大概是他身体里面那个叫做灵魂的东西正在起着支撑这一整个躯壳的作用。但那种东西兰斯洛特自己并没有，因此他同样不能理解。他仍旧简短地拒绝了雁夜。   
这一次雁夜连威胁也没有就默默地离开了。但兰斯洛特猜想他或许还是没有放弃。 

除了这件事，他们几乎已经能做到和睦相处。兰斯洛特学会了给雁夜扎针和包扎伤口，甚至可以自己去找切嗣买东西，而不用再麻烦那个叫舞弥的女人亲自上门来。唯独相机他一直用不好。雁夜本来想让他去拍一些外面的景色回来，但兰斯洛特只拍回来一堆黑乎乎的东西。“我看到的和拍出来的不一样。”他遗憾地说。   
对此雁夜也毫无办法。自从一只眼睛失明以后，他就再没能到外面去拍过照。他曾经对兰斯洛特说，如果你把我变成你这样，或许我就可以到外面去手把手教你了。   
“可你从此以后就只能拍夜景了。”兰斯洛特没有上他的当。   
他叹了口气。过了一会儿，他又命令兰斯洛特举起照相机。   
“趁我还活着，给我拍张照吧。”他说。   
兰斯洛特前前后后一共按了四十次快门。但结果只有一张照片留了下来。 

这样的时光前后大约持续了两个多月，直到雁夜无法再与兰斯洛特正常地交流。兰斯洛特不知道雁夜一直在吃的是什么药，但他也看得出来，那顶多只是替雁夜延续一点时间而已，他仍在不可逆转地衰弱下去，一点一点地滑向死亡。   
兰斯洛特并不是没有见过死亡。事实上，他一直与死亡为伍。但他所见过的死亡，无论是苦难还是挣扎，大多只是一瞬间的事情，并没有这样漫长而绝望。有时他能听到雁夜在神志不清的时候会叫出一个名字。兰斯洛特那时并不知道这是一个女孩的名字。但他猜想这就是雁夜说要救的那个人。   
偶尔清醒的时候，雁夜也不再和他说话，好像要努力地节约自己的生命能量。兰斯洛特尽量不去打扰他。但他还是常常能看到雁夜在看一张照片。他一直不知道照片上是什么人，直到最后雁夜亲手将照片递给他。   
“我在找她。”他说，“等我找到了她，我就会把她救走。”   
兰斯洛特没有说话。他知道雁夜现在已经很难再离开这个房间，也猜到为什么雁夜这个时候把照片给他。   
“她叫樱。”雁夜说。   
接下来，雁夜又告诉他一些关于这个女孩的事情。但他说得很混乱，近乎是神志不清的喃喃自语。兰斯洛特几乎很难捕捉到有用的信息。到最后，他只感到雁夜用尽全身的力气掐住他的手，“找到她。”他重复着这几个字眼。“我之前说的那个条件，现在改成这个。”   
“我答应你。”兰斯洛特说。   
雁夜用半边脸微笑了一下。   
兰斯洛特望着他的脸，忽然感到一阵令人窒息的恐惧。他知道雁夜是要离开了。   
不能这样。他第一次这样慌乱地想。他说得对，他还不能死去。   
等他意识过来的时候，他已经低下头，像他们第一次见面那样，将自己的尖牙刺进了垂死者的脖子。

“后来呢？”迪卢姆多问。   
“没有什么后来了。”兰斯洛特伤感地摇了摇头，“他的血让我躺了整整一天。等我起来的时候，他的尸体已经冷了。是我杀掉了他。”   
迪卢姆多似乎不知道怎样安慰他才好。他只好拍了拍兰斯洛特的肩膀。   
“也许他不出现，是因为怨恨我。”兰斯洛特继续说。除此之外，他找不到别的解释。 

“你是从这扇窗户进来的吗？”迪卢姆多突然指着屋子里唯一一个窗户问。   
“是的，你仔细看看，上面还有修补过的痕迹。不过你问这个干什么？”   
“没什么，”迪卢姆多说,“我只是确认一件事。”   
“什么事？”   
“他没有躲着你。从刚刚开始，他一直就在那里。但是——” 

兰斯洛特再次转向那扇窗户。冰冷的月光从那里洒入整个房间，将一部分地板染成了银色。窗外是波光粼粼的大湖。   
但除此之外，他什么也没有看到。

13.

迪卢姆多离开的时候拉上了窗帘。之后过了很长时间，兰斯洛特无论如何也记不起自己干了些什么，尽管他一直醒着。等他意识到这一切的时候，楼下的大钟已指向下午三点，这是他一天中最衰弱的时候。他回到楼上，在自己的卧室门前发现了一张纸条。不用想也知道是谁留下的。   
我要出去三天。回来之后再想办法解决房子里的事。保重。纸条这样写着。   
迪卢姆多并没有说他去做什么。昨晚也对这件事只字未提。兰斯洛特猜他多半是去重拾旧业。但他又想不到什么工作可以在这么短的时间内可以完成。到了这种时候，他才意识到，虽然他们每天都在交谈，但对于迪卢姆多这个人，他仍知之甚少。 

夜幕降临时，他离开了房子。他以正常人的速度，尽可能慢地走到快餐店前，才发现他还是来得太早，现在这里只是一座普通的快餐店，里面坐满了吃晚餐的人。在他印象中，这家店一直神秘而又带点危险色彩，和现在完全是两个样子。他站在外面透过明亮的落地窗观察了一下里面热闹的人群，突然想进去坐一会，顺便问问那里的人对他房客的评价。他相信这里的人对迪卢姆多的印象一定会很好。   
但这真是件奇怪的事。他想，他们都不知道迪卢姆多的底细，就像迪卢姆多也同样不知道这家店到底是干着什么样的营生一样。尽管他们每天都在一起度过八个小时。结果到头来还是一无所知。就连他自己和迪卢姆多，也是一样。   
这也没什么不好的。他对自己说。   
他最终还是没有走进去。 

墓园现在有警察去不成，花店也就没有了去的必要。兰斯洛特排除掉这几个地点之后，发现自己竟然无处可去。离午夜还有三个小时，他完全想不到有什么办法可以打发这些时间。如果一直在街上走，说不定还能撞到那个杀人犯。到时候就可以省下一顿饭钱了。更大的可能是他走了三个小时，饥肠辘辘，除目光警惕的警察，什么也没碰上。   
他最后还是在公园的长椅上打发掉了时间。自从发生了案件以后，再也没有人敢在夜晚走进公园，四周只有凄楚的虫鸣，以及风拂过树叶的声音，显得格外阴森。   
那个死去的女孩变成了幽灵吗？她是不是就坐在这个长椅的另一头？因为看不到，兰斯洛特无法抑制自己源源不断的想象。基于同样的理由，他不想独自呆在那座房子里。   
他靠着长椅，一边想象着那个四分五裂的女孩，一边等待午夜钟声的来临。 

第二个夜晚下起了大雨，将他困在了房子里。他打开电视，循环播放自己已经看过的电影。他并不在意播的是什么，只是希望屋子里稍微有点别的声音。他自己也觉得有些奇怪，不过不到一个月的时间，他已经不记得以前这里只有他一个的时候，他每天晚上都在干些什么了。   
循环到第三遍的时候，他想到雁夜或许也在看着，于是换了另外一部。这部电影比起刚刚那部要无聊得多，兰斯洛特记得自己第一次看的时候只看了一半。第二次看，他依然没有改变对这部电影的节奏缓慢的印象。但或许另一个人会喜欢这样的片子。   
他闭上眼睛，除了从窗子里吹进来的湿乎乎的风，什么也没有感觉到。 

迪卢姆多并没有信守诺言。第四天凌晨兰斯洛特才听到玄关传来开门的声音。一瞬间他竟然有点如释重负的感觉。他走到门口，看见迪卢木多正坐在玄关的地板上费力地脱他的靴子。他的两个手腕上都缠着绷带，身上散发出一股消毒药水的味道。   
“抱歉，我回来晚了。”他抬起头，脸色苍白得像纸一样。   
“你怎么弄成这样？”兰斯洛特皱起了眉头。   
“昨晚我去了酒吧。然后惹了几个喝醉的混混，就干了一架。”   
兰斯洛特的确从他身上闻到了一丁点酒精的味道，但他并不相信迪卢姆多说的话。   
“你那样看着我干什么？”   
迪卢姆多勉力地笑着，撑着地板站起来的时候，身体摇晃了一下，兰斯洛特想扶住他，却被他推开了手。   
“我身上有伤口，我不想引起你的……食欲。”他说。   
“好的。”兰斯洛特退开两步。“我不会碰你。”   
他几乎立刻就食言了。因为迪卢姆多还没来得及开口，就直直地倒了下去。

“抱歉。”   
“怎么了？”迪卢姆多缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，他的目光有些涣散，好像还没有适应自己身处的这个场景。   
“你刚刚说不让我碰你。不过为了把你弄上来……”   
迪卢姆多立刻从被子里抽出一只手来，摸了摸自己的脖子，确认自己还没有被咬过。   
兰斯洛特把桌子上的体温计拿给他看，“你应该是发烧了。”他说。即使不用体温计，他也知道正常人的身体不会烫成这个样子。   
“你还会用这个？”迪卢姆多尽管意识模糊，也立刻意识到自己问了个愚蠢的问题，“我知道了。是因为他。”   
“你可以叫他雁夜。我想他不会有什么意见。”兰斯洛特停了停，又问：“他现在在吗？”   
迪卢姆多摇了摇头。   
“只有虫子。”他说,“尽管不如我第一次看到的多，但是我真的都快要习惯这些虫子了。”   
他好像终于耗尽所有能量似的闭上了眼睛，呼吸变得沉重而灼热。   
兰斯洛特将他的手放回被子里。在弯下腰的时候，他看见迪卢姆多干裂的双唇动了动。   
“你要喝水吗？”   
病人似乎根本没有听见他的询问。他紧闭着眼，虚弱而含糊地吐出一个字眼：   
“尸体。”   
“什么？”   
“我发现了尸体。”   
说完这句话后，他再也没有开口。过了一会儿，兰斯洛特发现他真的睡着了。

14\. 

费恩身材魁梧，手掌也比一般人要宽大。他用手捂住迪卢姆多身上的伤口时，掌心的盐分给伤者带来了难以忍受的刺痛。   
迪卢姆多的眼前全是一片红色。这么多的血，以前他也常常能见到这种场面。只是那时的血都不是他自己的。现在，他几乎能听到自己血像是没关好的水龙头一样滴滴答答地从费恩的指缝里流出来。他偏了偏头，看见自己的血泊里有什么东西在闪着光，明亮得几乎刺痛他的双眼。   
那是什么？他已经开始变得迟钝的大脑没法给出个答案。   
“这一次之后，”费恩说，“你就不欠我什么了。”   
你的眼睛可不是这么说的，迪卢姆多想，我永远无法偿还你。而你对我做的，也不可能再有任何弥补。   
“我不会让你死。”费恩撕下一段布条，开始为他包扎，“否则他们，还有她都会因此怨恨我。”   
迪卢姆多绝望地闭上眼睛。在沉重的黑暗中，他忽然想到那些闪光的东西，应该是刚刚打碎的那支玻璃管。 

“你做梦了？”   
“不是梦。”迪卢姆多睁开眼，他的头疼得快要裂开。“现在几点？”   
“五点半。”   
“早上还是下午？”   
“我觉得算是傍晚。”   
“你怎么在这里？”   
“我给你拿杯水。”   
床头的确放着一个杯子，里面的水还是温的。迪卢姆多给自己灌了一大口，感觉自己的身体像一块龟裂的土地一样贪婪地吸食着水分。他把杯子放回桌上，突然支起身，用自己的额头碰了碰兰斯洛特的额头。突如其来的身体接触让兰斯洛特有些吃惊，但他没有推开他。   
“糟糕，你的体温没法作参考。”迪卢姆多泄气地退了回去。   
“这里有体温计。”   
“我知道，我只是觉得这样快一点。”   
“我觉得你看上去已经恢复不少了。”   
“我也觉得。”在迪卢姆多的印象中，他得过的大多数病都可以靠一顿高质量的睡眠来治愈。尽管他刚刚睡得并不好。他梦见了费恩。其实距离他上一次见到费恩并没有过多久。但在梦里，就好像是上辈子的事一样。   
“如果你现在感觉好一些了，那就聊聊你睡着之前说的事吧。”   
“什么？”   
“你说你发现了尸体。”   
“我说过吗？”   
他不记得自己说过这件事。即使是真的，他一开始也没打算告诉兰斯洛特。但是事实上他只记得自己拿钥匙开了楼下的门，至于自己是怎么躺在床上的，他完全没有头绪。要是在以前，发一点小烧完全不至于将他折腾到意识不清的地步。将近一年的闲散日子已经让他的身体退化得太厉害了。   
“你说过的。”   
“你给我时间想想。”   
其实没有什么好想的。那场景任谁见了一辈子也不会忘。但是除此之外，他还有的太多需要解释的地方。说到底，有哪个正常人会在四点钟的时候到后山的树林里去散步？兰斯洛特倒是有可能会干出这种事。但是他离正常人这个范畴实在有点远。   
“你不愿意说也没有关系。”兰斯洛特说，“但你得让我报警的时候有话说。”   
“我已经报过警了，就在回来的路上，用的是公共电话。”迪卢姆多想不起来自己是怎么说的，但他很肯定自己在对方问他名字之前就挂上了电话。接电话的不是伊斯坎达尔，听不出他的声音。   
至少这点警惕性还是有的，他想，只是一踏进这房子，他就忍不住放松下来，好像这里才是他真正的家似的。   
不过除了这里，他也的确无处可去了。   
“我昨天喝得有点多，回来的时候摸错了方向，进了后面的林子。尸体就是在那发现的。”   
兰斯洛特没有质疑他。他看上去并不在意迪卢姆多的理由。“什么样的尸体？”   
“我不想说。”迪卢姆多甚至连想都不愿意多想那幅景象，“我本来可以掌握到一点线索，但……雨太大，把很多东西都冲走了。”在这件事情上他又撒了个小谎。这一次他相信兰斯洛特是真的没有看出来，“不过这次案发的地点离我们这么近，警察说不定会找上门来问我们情况。”   
“你希望我说我什么都不知道吗？”兰斯洛特问。   
“而且我们两个还要统一口径。我这几天晚上都在家，和你一起看电影。一到九点钟我就乖乖去睡觉。”他想了会儿，又说，“九点钟好像太早了?现在小学生都不在这个点睡了。那么就十一点吧。”   
“那白天怎么办？”   
“你就说白天你在睡觉。剩下的交给我。我以前的朋友都跟我说，就算你再厉害，面对警察的时候，真话还是能说多少就说多少。”   
“如果你想，你可以全部都说真话。”   
“是啊，我可以。”迪卢姆多躺回自己的床上,“但你我都冒不起这个险。现在让我睡一会儿吧，也许再过一会儿，他们就要来敲门了。” 

两个小时后真的有人来敲门，是个大个子的警察。他例行公事地询问了半个小时左右，最终失望地离开了。之后迪卢姆多对兰斯洛特说，这也是一次难得的经历，毕竟一个人一辈子总有机会要和警察打交道。   
兰斯洛特表示同意，但他同时也说，希望不要再有下次了。   
他话音未落，门外再次想起了敲门声。 

这次的访客有点出乎他们意料。黑头发的高中生穿着一身校服站在门外，旁边还牵着他那条漂亮的边牧。   
“你怎么来了？”   
“我来问一下有关于附近的凶杀案的事情。”和平时看书的时候不同，这一次韦伯腰挺得很直，显得一副很有底气的样子，“你们当时听到或者看到……莱娜！”   
那条狗猛地从他身边跳起来，扑向迪卢姆多。   
迪卢姆多对这个景象已经有点司空见惯。他还发着低烧，索性没有躲开。等那条狗嘴里的热气喷到他手上他才发现不对。他迅速抽回手。但是已经晚了。   
它一口咬穿了他的虎口。

15\. 

“带你的狗走。”   
“什，什么？”   
“还想它活命的话就赶紧带它走。回去别把这事告诉其他人。”迪卢姆多简短而冰冷地说，血顺着他的指缝滴在地板上。一时间再没有人说话，只有那只狗还在低低地咆哮。过了一会儿，韦伯红着眼眶，用尽全力将狗拽出了房间。即使关上大门后，他们还能听见那只狗的叫声。   
“你怎么样？”兰斯洛特说。他不敢上前查看迪卢姆多的伤势。   
“我去诊所一趟。你先回楼上。”   
不用他说，兰斯洛特也准备这么做。在甜腻的血腥越发浓重的空气中，他感到喉咙发痒，不知道自己还能克制多久。况且此时迪卢姆多的背影散发出一股前所未有的、危险的气息，好像任何人只要再踏前一步，就会遭到他毫不留情的攻击。   
兰斯洛特回到房间，想看完昨天看剩下的半本书。五页之后他就什么也看不进去了。索性合上书本，仔细听着楼下的响动。在轻轻的一声关门声后，他回到楼下，客厅这时已空无一人。   
他走到玄关，刚刚沾着血的地板已经被擦得干干净净。他趴下来，鼻尖几乎贴上冰冷的地面，然而迪卢姆多谨慎地没让自己的血留下一点味道，为此他甚至特意在上面洒了消毒水。   
兰斯洛特失望地站起来。过了一会儿，他才忽然感到自己有些奇怪。新鲜的血液容易激发他的食欲，但他明显还没有饿到要去争这么几滴血的地步。 

迪卢姆多回来得很晚，而第二天一早他就拖着一身伤上班去了。算起来，他前前后后起码旷了三天的工。兰斯洛特想起自己几天前去找切嗣的时候，对方就说要扣他工资。由此看来，今天一天迪卢姆多的日子大概也不太好过。   
但结果除了晚回一个小时之外，迪卢姆多这天看上去并没有任何不快。他甚至还去租了新的录影带。只是因为一只手受伤不方便，他把洗碗的活交给了兰斯洛特。   
“你伤得重吗？”兰斯洛特一边把碗放进水池，一边问在一旁指导他的同居人。   
“医生说伤口没有看上去那么严重。但是还要打几次疫苗。如果是你的话，就没有这么多麻烦事了吧。”   
“不一定，我可能会不小心杀死那条狗。”   
“那样的话，那个孩子说不定会哭吧。”   
“是啊，没必要为难一个小孩子。”兰斯洛特点点头，“只是我要是你，我也不会随便让他把那条狗牵走。你怎么能肯定那条狗不会咬其他人？”   
“那不怪它。”迪卢姆多说，“是我的问题。”   
然后他岔开了话题。直到兰斯洛特洗完碗，他都没有再提起这件事。 

今夜大概是近一个星期以来最暖和的一个夜晚。可惜切嗣的地下室还是让人感觉冷冰冰的。兰斯洛特闻到一股让人不舒服的火药的味道。切嗣脸色阴沉，兰斯洛特觉得要是现在咬开他的脖子，里面流出的都不会是血，而是黑色的焦油。   
他问起切嗣有关第二起杀人案的事。   
“我可以告诉你，但你有可以交换的情报吗？你对警方说的那一套我已经知道了。除了以外，你还知道些什么？”切嗣的声音没有任何感情起伏，听上去好像他并不怎么看重这件事。   
兰斯洛特说他什么也不知道。他很清楚如果说出来，切嗣一定不会放过迪卢姆多这条线索。另一方面，兰斯洛特也知道卫宫切嗣这个人入手情报的途径，远不止公平交易这一种。   
切嗣没有继续追问他，因为追问也不会得到他想得到的答案。但是兰斯洛特看得出来，他不会善罢甘休。   
回去得提醒迪卢姆多小心点他这个老板。兰斯洛特想。   
“对了，迪卢姆多旷工几天，你扣了他多少工资？”   
“足以让他下次再也不敢这么干。”切嗣低头从香烟盒里咬出一支烟点上，“你问这个干什么？如果他交不起房租，你要趁他睡觉的时候把他扔到大街上？”   
“你当然不会。”他的眼睛闪过一丝嘲讽，“你就是这么个绅士。” 

这句话已经不是第一次有人这么跟他说。上一次兰斯洛特听到这句话的时候是在一个冬天的夜晚，美丽的格妮薇尔坐在雪地里，她悲伤地笑着，抬起头，融化的雪水混合着眼泪从她的睫毛上滚下来。她说：“兰斯洛特，你就是这么个绅士。”

 

16\. 

如果你每天都坚持看完一本书，那么一年后，你就能比你周围大多数人更容易预知未来。 

这话是迪卢姆多从杂志上看的。他平时其实不太看杂志，但是在坐飞机的时候，你能做的事情往往很少，他有时会把航空杂志的广告页都仔仔细细地读一遍。这句话也就是那时看到的，似乎来自一个读书俱乐部的广告。   
要是这句话是真的，那么眼前这个高中生大概已经算得上是小半个先知了。迪卢姆多想。他每次见到韦伯，对方都带着本书，而且每次的书都不一样。   
这次这本封面是黑色的，除了标题和作者名，没有太多别的装饰。书名叫《感知死者的世界》。迪卢姆多有点想告诉他，与其看这本书，还不如让到自己房间里呆一个晚上，那里就有一位死者，只是他不太会与人交流。   
“你在听我说话吗？”   
“对不起，我走了会儿神。”   
韦伯把一个袋子放到桌面上，局促地说：“上次我也不知道怎么会发生那样的事情，总之这个给、给你。”   
迪卢姆多打开袋子，里面装满了苹果。   
“你如果生气的话也没办法，医药费我会赔给你。”韦伯低着头说。   
“不用了。”即使韦伯真的有什么不对的，对于这样一个高中生犯下的错误，一袋苹果已经足够补偿的了。“这不是你的错。”   
“莱娜之前从来没有这样过，它一直都很乖。”   
“好吧，我不会讨厌它的。”迪卢姆多觉得自己几乎用上了哄小孩的语气，“你不用道歉，我没有生气。”   
看起来韦伯根本没想到他会这么说。他大概准备了一肚子的解释来应对一场恶战，结果却扑了个空，看上去好像有点手足无措。为了缓解气氛，迪卢姆多拿起他手边的书翻了几页。“这书好看吗？”   
“不怎么样。”一提到书，韦伯的眼神立刻认真了起来，“里面有很多观点纯粹是胡说八道。”   
其实基本上这一类书都是在胡说八道。真正和这些现象有深入接触的人，要么没工夫写书，要么就已经不在这个世界上可。但他要是这么说出来，韦伯说不定会捋起袖子来给他好好上一课。   
“……特别是这里，论证鬼魂与肉体关系的部分，”韦伯兴致勃勃地说，“他完全把灵魂从肉体中孤立出去，将它们分成了两个截然不同的部分了。这种老错误，现在还有不少人会犯。”   
“是吗？”迪卢姆多敷衍地说。   
“当然了，灵魂和肉体是紧密联系在一起的。”韦伯说，“如果说肉体是我们眼前这个杯子，那灵魂组成这个杯子的基本物质。当这个杯子还是杯子的时候，它们是同一样东西。”   
兰斯洛特大概会喜欢这种话题。可惜他现在还在睡觉。不然真可以让他们两个好好探讨一下。至于迪卢姆多自己，对于这种话题并没有多大兴趣。他有点后悔自己起错了话头。   
“如果这个杯子的把手掉了，尽管它失去了一部分组成物质，但人们还是会认为这是一个杯子。这就像是一个人如果身体受到了极大的创伤，它的灵魂也会受到削弱。”   
是这样吗？迪卢姆多感受不到自己的身体里面还装着多少灵魂。   
“但如果杯子彻底摔坏了，”韦伯继续说，“即使它的组成物质一点没有改变，也没有人会认为它是杯子的一部分。人死的情况也和这个类似。”   
“抱歉，我没太听懂你的话。”迪卢姆多被他搞得有点糊涂了，“照这么说来，人死后还会有幽灵吗？”   
“幽灵当然是存在的。只是它不像是人们以前想的那样，只是一个碰不到的人。它有很多地方和我们不一样。而且因为没有了肉体的框架，它们会慢慢地，变得越来越不像生前的形态。这个过程，就可以看做是它们消失的过程。”   
“它们都会消失吗？”   
“是的，至少会变得没有人能再认出来。据说每个幽灵存在的时间会有所区别，具体的原因还不清楚，我猜是由它们肉体残存的束缚强弱决定的。”   
这听上去好像还挺有道理，如果他说的是真的，那么——   
迪卢姆多摇了摇头。他可不想被一个高中生的臆想牵着鼻子走。   
“休息时间到此为止。”艾米亚适时地走过来，打断了他们的谈话。   
“谢谢你的苹果。”迪卢姆多拎起塑料袋，另一只手捞起他放在一旁的围裙。   
“每天都有女人给你递电话号码。结果你却只对男人感兴趣？还是那种高中生。”艾米亚说。   
迪卢姆多早就习惯了他的冷嘲热讽。他半是开玩笑地说：“你搞错了，他不是我喜欢的型。” 

雁夜从不在十二点之前出现。所以只有在失眠的时候，迪卢姆多才能偶尔看到他。他也试着和他说话，有时是自我介绍，有时告诉他有关兰斯洛特的事情——他以为这个能让幽灵有些反应，但他唯一的反应就是缓缓消失。   
迪卢姆多知道，只要兰斯洛特还在屋子里，就能听见他对幽灵说的每一个字。但兰斯洛特并不愿意当一个窃听者。每当迪卢姆多对幽灵说话的时候，他总是选择离开屋子。   
这不仅仅是出于礼貌。也有那么一点伤感的成分。   
但毕竟迪卢姆多很少能见到雁夜。更多的时候，他只能看到虫子。随着日子一天天变暖，窗外的虫鸣渐渐响了起来，而天花板上那些幽灵虫子却一天比一天少。最初它们密密麻麻地布满了整个天花板，鲜红的眼睛像石榴子一样挤在一起。但现在已经有足够的空间让它们在天花板上爬来爬去，沿着墙壁爬到迪卢姆多的手臂上，用它们不存在的利齿噬咬着迪卢姆多的皮肤。   
如果韦伯说的话是真的——   
他望着停在自己手臂上的一只虫子，伸出一根手指去碰了碰虫的翅膀。在他的手指接触到虫的幻象时，它像阵烟雾似的消失了。就像雁夜一样。   
这也许就是韦伯说的，幽灵和一般人的不同之处。所以无论迪卢姆多用什么方式试着和他交流，结果也都是徒劳的。因为这些都是活着的人之间的交流方式。而那个幽灵，已经和他们不一样了。   
尽管现在迪卢姆多还能偶尔看到他的幻象，也许在这一个季节终结后，他就会像那些虫子一样消失。   
但即使韦伯说的是真的。   
迪卢姆多脑海里再次重复了一遍这个条件。即使如此，关于这些，兰斯洛特可以不用知道。 

下一个傍晚，兰斯洛特从楼上下来的时候，迪卢姆多正在拆掉自己手腕上的绷带。这样的小伤包得这么严实其实反而不利于愈合，只是他担心裸露的伤口会在刺激到兰斯洛特。在这件事上，他必须处处小心。兰斯洛特也深知这一点。因此他问迪卢姆多自己是否应该回到楼上。   
“不用了，”迪卢姆多让他看了看自己的手腕，“已经好得差不多了。不过说真的，你会对我产生……食欲吗？”   
“会。”兰斯洛特毫不犹豫地回答，“所以我才让你当心点。”   
“放心吧，我能保护好我自己。”   
“但你身上伤可不少。”兰斯洛特指了指他的受伤的左手。   
“这算是个意外。”迪卢姆多右手覆盖在左手之上，想遮挡住兰斯洛特的目光。这样的伤势让他左手短期内很难再握枪。但好在并不是不会痊愈。   
“你昨晚睡得还好吗？”   
每当兰斯洛特问出这句话的时候，迪卢姆多就知道他实际想问什么——他只在雁夜出现后才问这个问题。   
“兰斯洛特，你听我说。”   
他压低自己的声音，好让它听起来不那么心虚。他会开玩笑，也会隐瞒自己的身份。但归根结底，在撒谎这件事上，他并不是一个行家。“昨晚他说了一句话。”   
兰斯洛特苍白的手指一下子抓紧了沙发的靠背。“他说什么了？”   
迪卢姆多低下头。他想，谣传说吸血鬼可以看穿人心，也许就是因为他们有一双兰斯洛特这样的眼睛。   
“他说，谢谢你，兰斯洛特。” 

 

17\. 

兰斯洛特仿佛坐在一团云雾中。他感觉身体轻得像是可以漂浮起来，随着气流徜徉在云端，但又有一种不知什么时候会摔下去的恐慌。眼前事物的轮廓都变得有些扭曲，无论是深红色的沙发，还是桌子上的绷带。只有迪卢姆多眼下的那颗泪痣牢牢地钉在那里。他强迫自己将视线集中在那一点，等待晕眩感逐渐退去。   
要命的是，直到眼泪滴在他的手背上，他才发现自己哭了起来。   
迪卢姆多看起来好像很习惯处理这种场面。他将兰斯洛特的头按在了自己的肩膀上。尽管兰斯洛特血色的眼泪将他浅色的T恤弄得脏兮兮的。他也没说什么。 

“你饿了吗？一般来说哭完之后都比较容易饿。”迪卢姆多递给他一张纸。“以我的经验来看，这是件体力活。”   
兰斯洛特发现他说的有道理，只是不知道他的经验是从哪来的。在兰斯洛特看来，他显然并不是个轻易哭泣的男人。   
“你要出去找点东西吃吗？”迪卢姆多全身上下都散发出一股兰斯洛特眼泪的味道,“等我换个衣服，我可以送你去。”   
“你知道我去哪里？”   
“这不难猜。”   
兰斯洛特怀疑地看着他。   
“我在那里呆了将近一个月，足够看出那家店到底是干什么的了。”   
迪卢姆多略带得意地笑了笑。这个笑容显得他有些天真。他迈着懒散的步子走到了楼上。兰斯洛特听见他打开衣柜的声音，还有柔软的衣料擦过皮肤的声音。   
兰斯洛特在他下楼之前，独自离开了房子。 

也不过就是几天的功夫，服装店的橱窗里面已经摆上了夏装。兰斯洛特意识到自己的皮夹克有点夸张。他对温度并不敏感，常常会搞错该穿什么。这也就是他一般不在午夜之前上街的原因之一。   
另一个原因是现在去切嗣那里还太早。迪卢姆多如果真的开车送他去，除了惹切嗣生气之外，没有任何的作用。况且迪卢姆多的车小，他们两个挤在里面，彼此之间的空隙并不大。兰斯洛特担心饥饿会让自己作出无法挽回的事。   
他苦恼地揉了揉自己的太阳穴。自制力，他想，这本来是他最不缺乏的东西。   
自从林子那边的第二桩惨案发生之后，镇上的人们警惕性明显变得更强，很少人会选择夜间出门散步，公园里显得更加冷清。兰斯洛特放眼望去，整条绿荫道上，除了他，只有一辆已经歇业了的雪糕车。这对兰斯洛特来说，倒不是一件坏事。只是今天的长椅湿漉漉的，而且他坐上去之后才发现这件事。   
他感到有些后悔。走路的时候，他可以什么都不想。但一旦坐下来，他就无法阻止自己大脑的运转。他无数次幻想过雁夜的幽灵是什么样，几乎到了可以可看到幻觉的地步。但是他会用什么样的声音和语气说那句话？也许死者的声音会不太一样，会更虚弱一点。但是谁知道呢？反正一切都只是想象。   
一串轻快的脚步声打断了他。他抬起头，看到一个小丑打扮的人背着个保温箱拉开雪糕车的后门钻了进去。几秒钟之后，车子的大灯亮了起来，轰轰地开走了。   
引擎声渐渐微弱了下去，然后又由远及近地响了起来。兰斯洛特听出这明显是另一辆车的引擎声。这大概是一辆很小的车。可能还是红色的，他想。车子在公园门口停了下来。有人开门，关门，锁车。   
是不是该换个地方了？可他恰好还有事情要问。在他犹豫的期间，迪卢姆多已经出现在了路的尽头，第一盏路灯下。   
简直是野兽一样的搜寻能力。兰斯洛特想。 

“我担心你。”迪卢姆多说。但这句话的意思可以有很多。“我去了快餐店，但你不在那边。”   
“再过半个小时，那里才开门。”   
“显然它的实际营业时间和我的上班时间有很大差距。”迪卢姆多凑近他，观察他的衣领上有没有新鲜的血迹，“你还没有吃东西？”   
“是的。”兰斯洛特别过脸去。   
“需要我吗？”迪卢姆多笑着将一根手指递到他的唇边。   
兰斯洛特闻到他手指上有一股甜蜜的味道。但他没有动。他怀疑迪卢姆多只是在测试他现在的危险程度。只是刚刚这个小动作还是让他感到躁动。   
“你不该做这么危险的事。”他有些生气地说。   
“我干过比这危险得多的事情。”迪卢姆多坐到了长椅的另一头，“放心吧，兰斯洛特。如果你想杀了我，我会阻止你的。而现在，我要看着你，不能让你一个人呆着。”   
“你害怕我会去伤害其他人？”   
迪卢姆多不置可否。   
“我可以克制。”兰斯洛特说。   
“我知道。”   
如果真是那样，你就不会出现在这里。兰斯洛特望着他，迷惑、愤怒掺杂这难以忍耐的饥饿，让他从胸口到喉咙都热得发痒，好像唯有新鲜的血液才能熄灭这种要命的感觉。   
“迪卢姆多。”他低声呼唤。   
长椅那头的青年不明所以地转过头。昏暗的路灯下，他的轮廓漂亮得如同铜质的雕像。   
兰斯洛特呼吸沉重。他抓着他的衣领将他拽过来，用力钳住他的下颚，将尖利的犬齿压在那柔软的嘴唇上，只要再一用力——   
迪卢姆多重重地一拳砸在他的肋骨上。   
“你看，我说我会阻止你的。”他满不在乎地说。 

疼痛压住了刚刚那种不适的感觉，让兰斯洛特反而清醒了不少。如果是常人，这一下足以打断他的肋骨。他被迪卢姆多牢牢地压在长椅上，感到对方的手指正紧紧地卡住自己的咽喉。这只是一只手的力量。但他并不没有挣开。如果这里他挣脱了，也许他们之间的租赁合同也就可以正式宣告结束。他还不想这么做。   
“带我去切嗣那里，”他嘶哑着嗓子说，“快。”   
“我会的。不过在那之前——”兰斯洛特感到手腕碰上了什么冰冷的东西，然后是两声清脆的金属碰撞声，“抱歉，安全起见。”   
那是一副手铐。但比普通的手铐要粗很多，也要重上许多，看上去更像是两个实心的铁环。   
“你怎么会有这种东西？”兰斯洛特皱着眉头问。   
“我说了，安全起见。”   
迪卢姆多慢慢松开卡在他喉咙上的手指，“以及，我以为这种事轮不到我来教你，但其实咬脖子会比较快。”他用包着纱布的那只手擦了擦嘴唇，“还是说你们比较喜欢这种方式？”   
当然不是，兰斯洛特糊里糊涂地想，他刚刚的一切动作好像只是本能。但这的确不是他平常习惯的进食方式。   
“抱歉，我不……”他那么一点羞愧地说。   
“没什么。”迪卢姆多再一次压住他，然后弯下身亲吻了他。他贴着兰斯洛特的嘴唇说：“我也喜欢。”

18

咚咚咚三声。迪卢姆多猛地惊醒。兰斯洛特隔着玻璃正看着他。他摇下车窗。   
“比我想象得还快。”迪卢姆多揉着眼睛说。   
兰斯洛特拉开另一边车门。他才刚坐进来，迪卢姆多就凑了过来。   
“这里没有擦干净。”他的拇指用力地擦过兰斯洛特的嘴角。大概是这样强硬又温柔的接触让兰斯洛特想起刚刚的拳头和吻，他本能地绷紧了身体。   
“抱歉。”迪卢姆多退了回去，点火发动车子。   
“为什么要这么做？”   
“你活得比我长。我以为你会比我清楚得多。”迪卢姆多奇怪地转过头，目光缓慢地巡视着兰斯洛特眼角的细纹。   
兰斯洛特叹了口气。“这对你来说太过危险了。我不想犯下这种错误。”   
“谢谢你的体贴。”迪卢姆多踩下油门，“我很高兴。”   
“你不明白。今天不是我最饥饿的时候，也不是我力量最强的时候。”   
“我知道。但兰斯洛特，这和我做的事情没有一点关系。而且这和你做的事情也没有关系。”迪卢姆多下意识地抿了抿嘴唇，继续说：“你是个吸血鬼。和你在一起总有一天会害死我。这我第一天就知道了。”   
“如果一开始我会想到——”   
“别想了，兰斯洛特，亲爱的，兰斯洛特。”迪卢姆多一只手抚上兰斯洛特的脸颊。他的语气里带着七分的散漫和三分的认真，灯光与树的影子在脸上飞速地移动着，让人看不清楚他的表情。“我害怕的东西很多，非常多，但唯独不包括死亡。” 

“你不应该是个想要轻生的人。”过了很久后，兰斯洛特担忧地开口说。   
“你想到哪里去了，我当然不是。只是在这件事上，我不像其他人一样吝啬。只要有值得我付出生命的东西。”   
兰斯洛特怔了一下，随即摇了摇头，“这里没有那种东西。”   
迪卢姆多笑了一下，表示同意，“的确，因为你早就答应过我，不会伤害我。”他说，“而我也早就说过，我相信你。”   
是的，无论他们之间有多少隐瞒和怀疑，归根结底，迪卢姆多还是情愿相信兰斯洛特。他总觉得，他们彼此的内里是极其相似的。这种感觉不知从何而来，也许是从他们一起度过的第一个夜晚，也许是从他们第一次见面。   
车子停在了房子门口。他们谁都没有下车的意思，好像都在等一个恰当的开口时机。虽然迪卢姆多一直开着车窗，但他们两人刚刚的对话却没有被风带走，仍沉甸甸的积攒在车厢里，压得人有点喘不过气来。   
然后有什么声音响了起来。   
啪嗒、啪嗒、啪嗒。   
他们同时意识到这是雨水拍打车顶的声音。   
“你有伞吗？”   
迪卢姆多翻了一下周围，“没有。”   
“不过也就几步路。”   
“吸血鬼会感冒吗？”   
“我没得过。”   
“那可真方便。”迪卢姆多上次的感冒才刚刚好，他举起自己的左手，“他们说伤口淋雨不太好。”   
兰斯洛特没有回答。他脱下外套。“手给我。”   
迪卢姆多照办了。兰斯洛特用外套将他的手裹得严严实实，看上去简直像一个小皮球。   
“这样就好了。”他说。   
“谢谢。”迪卢姆多感激地说，“接下来——”   
“嗯？”   
“还用问吗。”迪卢姆多打开车门，雨水像瀑布一样从车顶浇了下来，“跑吧，兰斯洛特。” 

他们在漆黑的雨夜里奔跑，雨点打得他们脸颊生痛，并毫不留情地从他们的衣领里面灌进去，将他们的身体浇得透潮。   
“糟糕。”迪卢姆多说，“我忘记锁车门。”   
“我去吧。”   
“算了，管他呢。那辆破车根本没人要偷。”迪卢姆多打开门。   
整个玄关的地板都被他们身上滴下来的水染成了深色。迪卢姆多脱下靴子，从里面倒出了一汪水。兰斯洛特拧了拧自己的长发。水从他的发梢流了出来，像是没关好的水龙头。   
迪卢姆多解开自己手上包着的衣物。“多亏了你，真的一点也没打湿。”他将兰斯洛特的外套挂在挂钩上。然后脱掉了自己身上湿漉漉的T恤。“这是我今天第二次换衣服了。”   
兰斯洛特这才注意到他的身上有一道长长的疤痕，几乎将整个胸膛撕成两半。他盯着那道狰狞的伤疤看了很久。他想，这种伤对于人类来说无疑是致命的。但迪卢姆多还活着。   
迪卢姆多注意到他的视线。“这是旧伤了。”他说，“淋点雨也问题不大。”   
“是那个人做的？你的团长？”兰斯洛特小心翼翼的问。   
“不是，”迪卢姆多说，“这是野兽干的。”   
兰斯洛特看不出来这是由爪子还是牙造成的伤痕。但无论如何，这样可怕的疤痕的确不像是人类袭击所留下的。他不忍再看下去，便移开了目光。   
迪卢姆多看他转过头去，便用T恤盖住自己的胸膛，“抱歉，吓着你了。”   
“我没有那个意思。”   
“我知道。”迪卢姆多手撑着地板站起来，“你的衣服也湿透了。”他提醒道。   
“我没关系。”   
“你这样会弄湿房间里的地板、沙发还有床。”迪卢姆多的手指停留在他的领口。兰斯洛特静静地等待着他的下一个动作。但他什么也没有做，缓缓地将手放了下来。   
窗外划过的闪电不时将两人的脸映得煞白。但除了雷声和雨声，再没有其他声音。水珠顺着两人的发梢，下颚和袖口滴滴答答地落在地上。但他们谁也没有动，只是在极近的距离，凝视着对方，就像第一次见面一样，仔细地观察对方的每一个表情，每一次眨眼，和眼神的每一次移动。这像是一场无声的对话，又像是一场激烈的对峙。他们屏住呼吸，绷紧神经，如野兽等待猎物露出破绽的那一刻。   
在某个双方都接近崩溃的时刻，不知道是谁先采取行动，两个人终于纠缠着亲吻到了一起。与上一次仪式性的触碰不同，这次的吻像蜜糖一样粘稠。兰斯洛特的口腔里还有刚刚残留下的血的味道。但迪卢姆多看上去好像乐于享受这一切。他好奇地反复舔舐着那尖利的犬齿，让兰斯洛特下意识地往后缩。   
“不行。”兰斯洛特拉着他的头发迫使他停下来，“别碰那里，太危险。”   
“好。”迪卢姆多刚说完，兰斯洛特就重新压下了他的脑袋，冰凉的手指顺着迪卢姆多同样冰凉的脊背一路滑下去。他听见对方的唇角溢出了一声沙哑的喘息。但在按住尾椎的时候，迪卢姆多突然用受伤的那只手费力地压住了他的手。   
他像是想起了什么似的，缓缓地与兰斯洛特的嘴唇分开。   
“抱歉，兰斯洛特，”他说，“不能在这里。”   
兰斯洛特用了几秒来领悟他的意思。“你说的对。”   
迪卢姆多轻轻地抱了他一下。他也略带遗憾地回抱了他。在他以为一切都结束了的时候，他听见迪卢姆多在他耳边说：“不过我的车没锁。你不介意再淋一次雨吧。”   
“你说什么？”   
“你忘了吗，韦伯上次还欠我一个人情，他们家恰好是开旅馆的。”   
“我不是说这个，”兰斯洛特举起鞋柜旁那把墨绿色的大伞，“我是说，既然有伞，我们为什么要再淋一次雨？” 

“我们的房子太老，屋顶漏了。”迪卢姆多说，“今晚只好住这里。”   
深夜里前台值班的是一个年轻的女人。她和迪卢姆多在快餐店见过几次。迪卢姆多不记得她叫什么名字了。毕竟他收到过不少的纸条。但眼前这个姑娘也许根本没给他递过。无论如何，她知道他住在镇上，所以很奇怪为什么他会深夜跑来旅馆，给出一个解释是很必要的。   
女人并不在乎他们给了什么理由，只是多看了兰斯洛特两眼。然后低头给他们办起了住房手续。   
他们的房间在走廊的尽头，因为迪卢姆多说要安静点的地方。虽然关于旅店走廊尽头的房子都有些不好的说法，不过迪卢姆多并不相信这个。和迪卢姆多上次住的单人房不同，这次的房间里有两张单人床。他们只好将两张床拼在了一起。做完这件事后，迪卢姆多卷起衣服走进了浴室。   
“我看你出门很急，没想到你连睡衣都带了。”兰斯洛特隔着浴室门说。但在哗哗的水声中迪卢姆多什么也没听清楚。   
轮到兰斯洛特洗的时候迪卢姆多却一直很安静。直到他洗完，打开门，才发现对方一直站在门口。   
“你的头发不吹干？”   
“什么吹干？”   
“家里不是有电吹风吗？”   
“我从来没用过那个。”   
迪卢姆多眼睛一亮，“你去床边坐下。”   
几秒之后他拿着电吹风从浴室里走了出来，在房间里找了个插座，为兰斯洛特吹起头发来。他的手指轻柔地卷起他的头发，尽量不牵扯到他的头皮。热风吹在兰斯洛特的后颈上，让他觉得有些酥麻。   
人类的发明真是奇妙。兰斯洛特想。   
迪卢姆多花了足足八分钟才将兰斯洛特的头发吹干。他自己好像也没料到这一点。结果刚刚的热情好像也随着这一系列的小插曲而冷了下来。他们忽然都感到一阵莫名的尴尬，尽管迪卢姆多的手指还卷在兰斯洛特的头发上。   
“现在可以开始了吗？”迪卢姆多迟疑地问。   
兰斯洛特觉得有些好笑。但他还是郑重其事地点点头。   
“呃，我之前没有和吸血鬼做过。你们有什么……不一样的地方吗？”   
兰斯洛特看见迪卢姆多脸上少有的露出了孩子气的疑惑。这让他第一次意识到自己的确比对方要年长许多。“我也不清楚你们的方式。你要去做个调查研究吗？”他说。   
“不用。”迪卢姆多终于露出了一个甜蜜的笑容。他俯下身去，和兰斯洛特的额头碰在一起，“我不是学者。我是个战士。” 

“你要来根烟吗？”   
“为什么？”   
“你租的那些电影，很多人都爱这么干。”兰斯洛特把浴巾放到一边，捞起地上迪卢姆多的长裤，从口袋里弄出一包烟。   
“你怎么知道在这里的？”   
“我看你拿过。”   
“可惜现在已经湿透了。”迪卢姆多从他手里接过那包烟，把它丢到一旁。他懒洋洋地拨开兰斯洛特扫在他脸上的头发，打了一个呵欠，“抽烟提神，可我只想睡觉。”   
“要我关灯吗？”   
“你不打算睡？哦对了，这个时候不是你的睡觉时间。你要干什么来打发时间？”   
“我可以看电视，也可以看着你睡。”   
“这也是观察的一部分吗？”   
“你可以这么想。”   
“你刚刚忍得很辛苦吗？”   
“什么？”   
迪卢姆多用手指点着自己的脖子。   
兰斯洛特的喉结动了动。“还好。”他说，“幸好几个小时前刚刚进食过。”   
“那就好。”   
“时间不早了。”   
“不过如果你想尝尝我的血，我不会介意。”迪卢姆多闭着眼睛说。   
兰斯洛特没有回答。他只说了一句晚安。而迪卢姆多几乎立即坠入了梦乡。   
过了一会，兰斯洛特关上了灯。 

窗外倾盆地大雨还在下着，闪电一个接一个的撕裂夜空，雷声震耳欲聋。这个房间却好像世界末日时最后一个避难所一样。在并不安稳的黑暗之中，兰斯洛特一边数着雷声，一边等待自己呼吸平复下来的时候。   
不能着急，他想，一定要完完全全冷静下来。   
等到他感到自己身体重新变得像雨水一样冷的时候，兰斯洛特伸手将长发拢在耳后——这样他俯下身的时候，头发不至于再次落在迪卢姆多的脸上。他伸手轻轻捏住迪卢姆多的下巴，让他的脸偏向另一边，好露出整个脖颈来。也许是因为彻底地放下了防备，也可能是因为疲惫，前佣兵竟然没有醒来。他的脖颈的线条流畅得近乎优雅。青色的血脉如同植物经络一样生机勃勃。在刚刚的性事中，沸腾的血液透过皮肤散发出来的香气此时还没有完全消散。兰斯洛特承认，自己并不像自己所说的那样游刃有余。   
只许一口。他命令自己。   
他将牙刺进迪卢姆多的血管。鲜血进入他口腔的瞬间他觉得有些不妙。那滋味比他想象的更为甘甜，但又带着些奇怪的气味。他只尝了半口就停了下来。也许是太久没有吸食新鲜的人血，他感到这味道和自己记忆中的有些不太一样。   
有什么地方不对劲。他想。   
为了确认自己的想法，他再次将犬齿插入还未凝固的伤口。这一次更多的血液涌了进来，那味道仍然无比诱人。但却的的确确是陌生的。比起人类来，似乎更接近血族，却也与他们有着根本性的不同。   
他感到寒意沿着自己的脊背，攀爬了上来。   
他抬起头，发现迪卢姆多正看着自己，金色的眼睛在黑暗中像野兽一样闪着危险的光芒。   
“你的血味道不对——你根本不是人类。”兰斯洛特难以置信地说。

 

19.

迪卢姆多的动作里还带着刚刚睡醒时的迟缓，他低下头，正好吻上兰斯洛特的额头。   
“你说的不完全对。”他说，“我在二十四岁之前，都还是人类。”   
他握住兰斯洛特的手腕。“我们就从这里说起吧。”   
让他有些失望的是，兰斯洛特的手腕光滑洁净，几个小时前那副沉重的手铐留下的印记已经完全消失。“吸血鬼的自愈能力真可怕，”他感叹了一句，“要是我也能这样就好了。这也是那副手铐弄的。”他将自己的手腕举到兰斯洛特眼前，“可到现在也没全好。”   
“谁干的？”   
“没有谁，是我自己铐上去的。”他翻了个身，一只手撑在兰斯洛特的耳侧，“如果没有那个，我有时候会很危险。”   
兰斯洛特的表情似懂非懂。   
“那你到底是什么？”   
迪卢姆多并没有直接回答他。他抓住兰斯洛特的手按上自己胸腹之间的那道疤痕。之前他们互相亲吻身体的时候，唯独这个地方被兰斯洛特刻意避开了。而此时他将兰斯洛特的每个指尖都紧紧地压在自己的皮肤之上，顺着疤痕的走势移动着。   
“我说过这是野兽干的。”他低声说，“不过，事实上，它们并不一直都是野兽。有时候，它们看上去和你我一样。”   
兰斯洛特只眨了一下眼睛，就反应了过来。“你说的是狼人。”   
“是的。”迪卢姆多让兰斯洛特的手停在自己的心脏的位置。他感到那冰冷的指尖正随着自己的心跳微微颤动。   
“那次任务我冲得太快，和其他人走散了。然后我撞上了它。它给我留下了这道疤。但我要了它的命。”   
“因为这个，你……变了？”兰斯洛特迟疑了一下，像是找不到恰当的字眼。   
迪卢姆多用手指点了点他的嘴唇。   
“别心急，听我讲。”他像是给孩子念童话书一样耐心而平静，“我在那里躺了一段时间，强迫自己保持意识。因为血很可能会引来其他的敌人，虽然那时我已经无法再战斗，但至少也要让它们吃点苦头。但幸好，最终发现我的并不是敌人。”他笑了笑，“是我的团长，他第一个找到了我。一看到他，我就什么都不怕了。因为他身上有药。治疗狼毒的药？”   
“我没听说过这种东西。”   
“好像是从颠茄什么的植物里提炼出来的，据说制作起来有些困难，但两个小时内喝就会生效。小气的雇主一共只给了我们九支药。三个分队，每个分队的首领身上各有三支。不用说，我们团长身上正好就带着三支药。”   
“但是那药没有起作用？”   
迪卢姆多摇了摇头。   
“他没有给我药。”他苦涩地说，“我起初不明白他在做什么。我抓着他，说得嗓子和眼角都疼得要裂开了。但他只是沉默着为我包扎伤口。”他闭上眼，脑中浮现出那个常常在他梦境中出现过的场景，“在那里，我把我这辈子所有的哀求的话都说完了以后，他终于掏出了药瓶，然后开枪打碎了它们。”   
其实为什么要开枪呢，那么脆弱的三个小瓶子，即使摔也可以摔碎。可是费恩就是这么个决绝的，不留一点情面的人。迪卢姆多想。而自己作为人类的一生，在那枪声响起时，就彻底结束了。   
这他还是第一次对别人完整复述事情的经过。之前其他团员问他受伤时的状况时他都说自己失去了意识，什么也不知道。而费恩，自从那次以后，他就再也没有见过。他原本以为自己恢复的不错，无论是肉体还是心灵。但将整个事情再次说出来之后，他发现，这一切还是沉重得超出了他能承受的范围。   
他深深地吸一口气。看得出来，和他一样，兰斯洛特并不擅长安慰人，否则现在就不会这样显得有些手足无措。他只能靠过来，无声地拥抱着迪卢姆多。   
吸血鬼的恢复能力真可怕，迪卢姆多再次感叹起这件事情来，明明兰斯洛特刚才还疲惫得连一根手指都不想动，现在的却已经能用手臂箍得他骨头都疼。   
他想告诉兰斯洛特他是怎么离开所有人，又是怎么来到这里的，也想告诉他自己是怎么度过第一个月圆之夜，然后又怎么弄来了特制的手铐和安眠药来防止自己变形后的暴动。但他到最后只问了兰斯洛特，是否记得他以前说过自己养过一条狗。   
“一条拉布拉多。”兰斯洛特准确无误的回答。   
“对。一条金色的，漂亮的拉布拉多。”他抽了抽鼻子，又笑了一声，“我养了四年。我第一次变形的时候，它一直在门外着急地叫个不停，想尽了办法要进来。它一直很聪明，这是它唯一一次犯傻。”   
他不敢再开口，生怕喉咙深处的呜咽会传出来。还好雨声很大。他忍不住发出第一声啜泣的时候，兰斯洛特就好像没听到似的。   
真奇妙，他想，几个小时前兰斯洛特在他面前流泪的时候，自己一定想不到，没过多久，这个位置就换了过来。 

迪卢姆多不知道雨是什么时候停的，就像他不知道自己什么时候睡着。他醒来的时候，还闻到自己的枕头上，兰斯洛特的手臂上都有股潮湿的味道。他感到浑身酸痛，脑子也一阵阵地发晕。兰斯洛特也好不了多少，在这个时间段他没法睡觉，只能维持着一个不太舒服的姿势躺着。   
迪卢姆多感到自己的小腿和兰斯洛特的交缠在一起，像藤蔓和石柱一样。昨晚睡前他们就拉上了窗帘，因此房间里还是黑乎乎的。迪卢姆多只能勉强看清兰斯洛特的轮廓。他微微抬起头，让兰斯洛特抽回自己的手臂。   
“抱歉。”他说，“作为补偿，你要吃早餐吗？”   
“别开这种玩笑。”兰斯洛特严肃地说。   
“我没开玩笑。无论如何，总比血袋强，对吗？”迪卢姆多回忆起昨晚第一次接吻时那股奇怪的药剂味道，就觉得一直只能靠这个维生的兰斯洛特实在是太过凄惨了。   
兰斯洛特犹豫了一下，在他作出决定之前，他已下意识地微微张开嘴，他的牙齿在黑暗中闪着寒光。迪卢姆多却觉得这景象看上去有股子说不出来的性感。   
他欣然地递上自己的脖子。   
“你没什么好顾忌的。”他扶着兰斯洛特的肩膀说，“昨晚你太压抑了。”   
他感到自己的颈部的皮肤有些痒。大概是兰斯洛特的头发蹭到了上面，接踵而至的是柔软的嘴唇和舌尖。昨天晚上的伤口已经结痂，但刺破它，也并不是困难的事。   
“别磨蹭了，亲爱的兰斯洛特。”他说着，将指尖插进了兰斯洛特的长发中。 

一个小时后，门外传来了脚步声，还有什么窸窸窣窣的声音。迪卢姆多作出了一个噤声的手势。他蹑手蹑脚地走到门边，才发现不过是旅店老板塞进了今天的报纸。   
“麻烦开个灯。要么你挑点有趣的念给我听。”迪卢姆多把报纸递过去。他正好有些眩晕，不想看太多的字。   
兰斯洛特扫了一眼报纸，然后僵住了。   
“怎么了？食物中毒了？”   
“不。”兰斯洛特打开灯，他的嘴唇上还沾染着鲜艳的血，脸却已经像墙壁一样苍白，“又有新的命案了。”

 

20\. 

在此之前，兰斯洛特几乎没有住过旅馆。因此他认真地收拾好了床铺，又把所有的东西放回原位。昨晚迪卢姆多差点打碎了一个杯子，幸好地板上铺着厚重的地毯。然后那个玻璃杯子就在地上躺了一晚上。兰斯洛特捡起它的时候，发现上面还印着几个模糊的指纹。大概是迪卢姆多那汗津津的指尖留下的。   
迪卢姆多听他念完早报之后，就出门上班去了。兰斯洛特特意嘱咐他把领子整理一下，好遮住脖子上的伤痕。临出门前他们交换了一个吻。迪卢姆多做得非常自然，让兰斯洛特不禁想到他大概以前也习惯这么做，不过那是属于另一个城市，另一个房间和另一个人的故事了。   
“我们两个有时差。”迪卢姆多说，“去睡吧。我会跟下面说延时的。”   
但兰斯洛特仍然起得比平时早了一点。陌生的床铺让他睡得并不好。他迫切地需要回到自己的那个房间。毕竟，每个人都有自己独特的喜好。有的人喜欢吃烤糊了的面包。有人喜欢反穿衬衫。兰斯洛特在五十年代的时候，也曾在另一个国家的街头看到过把电灯泡当零食吃的人。那时他的惊讶一点不比其他人少。   
但是无论如何，喜欢肢解小女孩的连环杀手，他还是第一次碰到。 

教堂门口不远的地方有一个立着一个公鸡形状的风向标，此时它正在漫无目的地打着转，好像不知道该指向哪似的。兰斯洛特想，会不会是那个女孩的幽灵在和这只铁公鸡玩耍？反正他什么也看不到。黄色的封锁线将风向标的周围都围得严严实实的，任何闲杂人等都不能进入。尸体早已运走，风向标上隐隐透着一些褐色的痕迹，一路顺着青绿色的铁杆流下来，仿佛铁锈一样。昨夜那么大的雨，竟然没有将这些血迹完全冲掉。   
兰斯洛特之前并没有来过这里。他虽然不害怕十字架，但也不至于专门跑到对家的地盘上来惹麻烦。他来这里只是想亲眼观察一下现场，毕竟他的感官比人类还要敏锐得多，之后去找切嗣的时候也多些情报可说。但到了这里，他发现自己并没有比报纸了解更多。报纸上说，当时风向标上还贴着一张纸，画着一个被雨淋得模糊不清的图案，这时也已经看不到了。兰斯洛特觉得，凶手说不定本来打算直接将符号画在风向标上，只是雨太大，只好退而求其次。   
就算是这样也太过麻烦了，毕竟要爬到那么高的地方。尤其是在搬运完一个血淋淋的小女孩之后。   
兰斯洛特闻到空气里残存的血腥味。他却一点食欲也没有。   
这时候，也许人类的食物反而能让他好受点。他打定主意，走向切嗣的快餐店。路上他看到了那天晚上的那辆雪糕车，但是它窗口紧闭，只是在外面糊了张五彩缤纷的手绘海报，画着一个大笑着的小丑，因为雨，化开的颜料顺着小丑的眼角流下来，让他看上去像是哭泣一样。海报上还溅了许多褐色的泥点。整个海报已经变得一塌糊涂。也许他们停止营业就是为了重画一张海报。兰斯洛特想。 

切嗣的快餐店照例又是挤满了人。兰斯洛特以为这个钟点迪卢姆多早该下班回去了，尤其是在昨晚他几乎没怎么睡的情况下。结果就在兰斯洛特认真研究菜单上的A餐B餐的时候，有人喊了他的名字。   
迪卢姆多看上去和昨晚判若两人。他浑身上下都散发这一股暖洋洋的油炸食品的味道，笑得像餐厅里的灯光一样明亮而生硬。他问兰斯洛特要点什么。   
“你推荐哪个？”   
“除了招牌上那个，其他什么都好。”   
可兰斯洛特觉得每个套餐看上去都一样。他只好随意地指了一个。   
“你为什么会想起来这里吃饭？嫌早上吃得不够饱？”   
“别开玩笑了，”兰斯洛特注视着迪卢姆多的黑眼圈。“等我吃完，就一起回去吧。”   
“你不用找切嗣吗？”   
兰斯洛特本来的确是准备来找切嗣的。但看到迪卢姆多后，他改变了主意。“还是回去吧。”他说。   
“我也是这么打算的。”迪卢姆多说。“等着，我这就去给你打个包。” 

“我觉得这比餐牌上的看上去要小。”兰斯洛特举着包装袋说。   
“你去找我们老板投诉去。顺便让他别扣我工资。”   
“那大概很难。”   
“昨晚我们忘了关车窗。”迪卢姆多郁闷地打开车门，座椅散发出一股被水浸湿后特有的味道，“虽然也没什么可偷的。”   
“有东西被淋坏了吗？”   
“没有。只是座椅好像还有点湿。”   
“没关系。”兰斯洛特小心翼翼地将外卖袋子抱在自己怀里。里面的食物还是烫的。但座椅的确又湿又冷。让他想起昨天夜里迪卢姆多的拥抱。   
“你几点起来的？”   
“四点多。”   
“这么早？”迪卢姆多随手从兰斯洛特怀中的袋子里摸出一根薯条放进嘴里。   
“我收拾了一下房间。”   
“其实不收也可以的。我忘了跟你说。”   
“之后我去了今天早上说的那个，案发现场。”   
“怎么样？”迪卢姆多好像一点也不奇怪他会去那里。   
“什么也没发现。”   
“你在那里有没有闻到什么特殊的味道？”   
“什么味道？我只闻到了血腥味。”   
“话说回来，你不害怕教堂吗？”   
“我只是不喜欢那里。幸好今天那边没有什么人，连老神父也被带去警局了。”   
“的确，伊斯坎达尔也已经有一阵子没有来过了。”迪卢姆多转了个弯。他们现在都能闻到湖水的味道，说明离家已经不远了，“不过我没想到你对这种案子会有这么大的兴趣。我以为你会尽量避开。”   
“他杀的都是小女孩。”兰斯洛特说。   
“我知道。”   
“樱也是个小女孩。”   
“可她几年前就失踪了。”迪卢姆多摇起车窗。刚刚风太大，将兰斯洛特的头发吹得乱七八糟的，让人几乎看不清楚他的脸。   
“我知道。如果他不是那个通缉犯，而是镇上的居民怎么办？那他第一次犯案到底是在什么时候？没有人知道。”   
“可是没有人发现樱的尸体。如果有，你们早就知道了。”   
“报纸上说，现在镇上有一家人的小女儿仍处于失踪的状态。”   
“那她也不一定是受害者，说不定只是离家出走了而已。”   
“但愿如此。”兰斯洛特说。但他觉得迪卢姆多其实也不相信这句话。 

仅仅只间隔一个晚上，屋子里就已经散发出一股陌生的味道。他们很快发现，这是因为屋子的窗户也没有关上。一夜的风雨让窗边一片狼藉。他们互相对视了一下，决定还是先吃饭，再想别的。   
兰斯洛特对于人类的食物并没有太多的研究。因此他一直无法评价迪卢姆多的厨艺。而眼前这一份快餐尝起来也没有任何特殊之处。他例行公事似地吃完后，连桌子上的包装纸都一丝不乱。期间他问迪卢姆多是否要给他留一部分，迪卢姆多只是露出一副吃腻了的表情冲他摆摆手，然后低下头继续捣鼓碗里的土豆泥。   
那他刚刚为什么还要拿袋子里的薯条呢？兰斯洛特怎么想也想不明白。

 

21.

一串欢快的音乐声响起，迪卢姆多拿起手机。兰斯洛特以为他会走到一边去。以往他从不在兰斯洛特面前打电话。但这一次他没有动。或许是因为他觉得自己在兰斯洛特面前，已经没有什么秘密可言。   
兰斯洛特自觉地调低了电视机的音量。只要他想，他可以听完迪卢姆多电话的全部内容。无论是这头的，还是那头的。但他对这个兴趣并不大。迪卢姆多打电话的时候手一直没有闲下来。他无意识地将兰斯洛特的发梢绕在自己的食指上。如果用的是那种老式的电话，他一定会去绕听筒上连着的电线。   
“我很好。”迪卢姆多一再重复，“我喜欢这地方。用不着回去。”   
“又是你的养父？”兰斯洛特用唇语问迪卢姆多。   
迪卢姆多摇了摇头，电话那头的人还在喋喋不休，这让他有些不耐烦了。他随意地应付了几句，对方似乎对他的反应有些不满，声音变大了许多。迪卢姆多在他爆发出怒吼之前，恰到好处地挂断了电话，把手机扔在茶几上。   
“耳朵都疼了。”他抱怨说。   
兰斯洛特问他电话那头是谁。   
“以前认识的一个朋友。他劝我回去。”   
“是你养父让他来的？”   
“不是。”迪卢姆多说，“正相反，多亏安格斯没告诉他我在哪，不然他肯定得找上门来。”   
“你不想见他？”   
“至少在现在不想。要不然我怎么会在这里？”迪卢姆多伸了一个懒腰，“话说回来，你的同伴们从来没有来找过你吗？”   
“我只是个叛徒。”兰斯洛特说，“我一直等待着他们来惩罚我。但是谁也没来。”   
“你藏得太好了。谁也找不到你。这说明什么？你还是害怕见到他们。”   
兰斯洛特没有否认这一点。他只是显得有些迷茫。“或许是这样。”他说。   
“但是他们要是真的找上门来，我总不能什么都不做，在一边看着吧。”迪卢姆多斜倚在沙发上，他的语气并不严肃，却透着十二万分的认真，“如果他们把你拖去晒太阳，我也会用木桩子把他们挨个都扎成串。”   
“别激动。”兰斯洛特看了眼窗外。“现在离满月还早着呢。”   
“你竟然会开玩笑了。”迪卢姆多惊讶地说。   
“我没有。”   
“你这么一说，我反而不知道笑好还是不笑好了。”   
“当然是笑好。”兰斯洛特坚定地说，“能笑出来永远是最好的。”   
“可你并不喜欢笑。”   
“这是我的老毛病了。”   
“所有的吸血鬼都这样吗？”   
“不。只有我是这样。”   
“那也没关系。慢慢地，你总会改变的。”迪卢姆多将电视音量调回到原来的状态，又补上了一句：“不过太慢了可不行。我可活不了那么久。” 

也许是过了十分钟左右，迪卢姆多靠着兰斯洛特睡着了。他刚刚还生龙活虎，转眼却安静得像一棵雪地里的树。兰斯洛特慢慢把他放平，让他躺在沙发上，顺便调小了音量。过了一会儿，他看到迪卢姆多似乎不太舒服地翻了个身。他想了想，还是弯下腰拍了拍青年的脸颊。“醒醒，”他说，“回楼上睡去吧。”   
迪卢姆多等了十几秒钟，才半睁开眼睛。他睡得有些迷糊，看着兰斯洛特近在咫尺的脸，却好像不认识一样。兰斯洛特却一直都在等待这个时机。   
他轻声地，仿佛自言自语般在迪卢姆多的耳边问：“你说的那些雁夜对我说的话，都是骗我的吧。”   
“雁夜？你怎么知道的……”   
迪卢姆多刚说完，就意识到自己犯下了错误，“混蛋，兰斯洛特，你可学得真快。”   
“你租来的纪录片上说，人类在刚睡醒的时候比较容易说真话。我只是试试。我以为你不是人类，没那么有效。”   
“下次我要给你租点健康向上点的片子。”迪卢姆多有些恼火地说，“我要给你看那些通篇只有大爆炸和拯救世界的好莱坞电影。”   
“我无所谓。只是下一次，我希望你能说真话。”   
“对不起。我只是想你心里能舒服一点。”迪卢姆多说，“别老皱着眉头。别老这样提醒我你的年纪。我不想知道。”   
“那么实际情况呢？”   
迪卢姆多思考了一下，但最终还是选择了最简短的回答：“他也许已经……消失了。” 

雁夜无聊地从沙发上站了起来。他不知道自己是怎么做到这一步的，因为他已经感觉不到自己双腿的存在。幽灵照不了镜子。他无限遗憾地想。要不然他真想看看自己现在到底是个什么模样。   
啪嗒一声，几条虫子从他的灰白色的灵魂里分离出来，掉在了地上。它们蠕动着爬向了壁炉的阴影中。好嘛，雁夜想，这样说不定他又可以变成壁炉的一部分了。再过几天，他就能爬上烟囱，在屋顶上眺望整个镇子了。他的视野比以往任何时候都要宽广，胜过一切广角镜头。   
沙发上的两个男人仍在一脸沉痛地交谈着。雁夜能听到——或者说是感觉到字符从他们的嘴边溢出。但他不知道他们在说什么。他一个字也听不懂。   
他们一个叫兰斯洛特，一个叫……叫什么？雁夜想了半天，也没有想起来。他隐约记得之前这个男人曾经对他说过话，也许也报过名字。可惜他还是听不懂。他那时也没什么功夫理会这些。他正在努力地让自己变成天花板和墙纸。因为他实在是不喜欢虫子的形态。   
起初他并不能和虫子和睦共处。虫子的幽灵和它们活着的时候一样噬咬他，将他分割成无数个碎片的。还好它们无法像消化他的肉体一样消化他的灵魂。结果到了最后，他们牢牢地被绑到了一起。雁夜寄生在了每一条虫子的幽灵之中。他开始驱使它们，并第一次真正地成为它们的主人。   
要是活着的时候能这样就好了。他无限遗憾地想。   
然后渐渐地，他发现自己和虫子都开始转化成了别的东西。他的眼睛随着灯亮而睁开，又随着灯灭而紧闭。他能沿着天花板行走，却感受不到自己的手脚。兰斯洛特擦拭那一排镜框的时候，他能直接感受到他冰冷的指尖。但是他无法说话。因为这个房间里没有能发出声音的东西。   
而兰斯洛特孤独得像一枚被遗忘在贩售机里的硬币。他也从不说话。   
因此直到这屋子里终于来了另外一个人的时候，雁夜才发现自己已经听不懂这个世界的语言了。 

除此之外，他忘记的事情还有很多。关于眼前这个紫色头发的男人，他几乎只能记起他的名字。他为什么会在这里？为什么总是一脸悲伤？雁夜统统都想不起来。他只是知道自己活着的时候或许认识这个男人。否则他那一半已经变成了冰箱的心脏不会在看到他的时候感到一阵奇怪的抽动。还好大部分时间他并不思考这些。他只是想赶紧将自己从虫子变成别的什么东西。   
而这个黑头发的男人，雁夜对他却也不是一无所知。他知道这个人的柜子里藏了什么东西——他透过柜子木板上的虫洞窥视过；他也知道这个人睡觉的时候总是安静得像躺在棺材里一样。更重要的是，他知道这个黑头发的男人能看到自己。尽管他在一点一点地变成其他的东西。   
雁夜听不懂他的话，却能从对方的表情上几次判断出他应该是向自己询问些什么。你要问什么？对不起，我什么都不记得。雁夜想对他这么说，可他找不到自己的嘴巴。 

雁夜离开沙发，他将意识缩回到电视机上。电视机里有一条通向外面的线路。对于活着的人来说，因为没缴费，这条线路是堵上的。可是雁夜才管不上这个。他可以沿着这条路到外面去逛逛，和别的幽灵打个招呼什么的。万幸的是，他仍然能和其他幽灵们交流。他见过的大部分幽灵都是老人，有时候一见到他就拽着他不放，要和他唠叨上很长时间。雁夜听的时候居多。每当对方怀念完自己活着的亲友，再来礼貌地反问雁夜的情况时，雁夜只好这么回答他们：“我自己的房子里有一个我以前认识的男人。可我想不起来他的任何事情。”   
今天晚上却有些不一样。雁夜沿着线路走了没两步，就发现三个白色的小女孩正手拉着手向他走过来。雁夜感到自己已经几年没有除霜的心又抽动了一下。小女孩。他想起自己仅有的记忆里除了兰斯洛特之外，还有另外一个名字。   
他抓住其中一个小女孩的手。   
“你见过樱吗？”他还没说完，就发现小女孩的手掉了下来。他有点尴尬地握着那只小手。“对不起，我不是故意的。”   
女孩子用责备地目光看着他。然后气鼓鼓地把自己的手抢了回来。“没见过。”她说。她好像是这个队伍里的领头人，“我们走吧。”她对其他女孩子说。   
“可、可是……我们应该问问他，说不定他知道些什么。”另一个女孩子怯生生地说。她看上去完全是透明的，好像一个装满了水的塑料袋，里面还漂浮着一丝绿色的海藻，“叔叔，我们也在找人。”   
“你们找谁？”   
“我们在找圣少女。”   
“只是你们在找。我可没有。”这时候雁夜才发现说话的是地上的一个黑乎乎的影子，也是一个小女孩的形状，只是有些七零八落的。一阵风吹来，女孩紧紧捂住自己的头，不让它被风吹走。   
“什么是圣少女？”雁夜问。   
“我也不知道。”透明的女孩说，“只是他说，这个身体里的每一滴血都是献给圣少女的酒。”   
“他对我说，这只手是用来寻找圣少女的。”领头的女孩高高地举起了自己的手。   
“他对我说，这只眼球是用来给圣少女当项链的。”中间的女孩想挖出自己蓝色的眼睛，但是被其他人阻止了。   
“万一你又弄丢了怎么办？”领头的女孩责备地说，“这个叔叔一看就什么都不知道，他连脑子都忘了带出来。问他管什么用？赶紧走吧。”   
她拽着其他人走了。地上的影子女孩看上去有些不情不愿，但是她只是个影子，只能被拽着走。雁夜想拦住她们，再问她们点详细的情况。但是咔哒一声，他的意识忽然断线了。   
他们关掉了电视机。雁夜最后一秒钟想。  
22\. 

第二天兰斯洛特陪迪卢姆多去打第三针狂犬疫苗。镇上小诊所里用的是那种老旧的日光灯，让所有人看上去都像得了重病似的，再加上掉漆的深蓝色长椅和灰色的窗框，整个诊所透出一股阴冷的味道。足以令吸血鬼都感到不舒服。迪卢姆多是最后一个病人，却因为被年轻的护士们缠着不放，过了好长时间也没能出来，兰斯洛特只好主动去把他救了出来——这是他出现在这里的主要原因。   
回去的时候迪卢姆多把车让给兰斯洛特开，五米之后就险些撞上了树。这段时间晚上巡逻的警察特别多，还好没有撞上。迪卢姆多和他互换了座位。“别灰心，有空我找个地方再来教你。”他说。   
兰斯洛特想，自己起码比他早五十年就拿到了驾照。 

到家后，迪卢姆多第一时间去洗了个澡，出来的时候发现兰斯洛特正苦恼地凑在电视机跟前。   
“怎么了？”   
“电视机出了毛病。”兰斯洛特在机顶上拍打了几下。荧幕上的画面仍旧间歇性地闪烁着，还发出一些沙沙的声音，像是收讯不良一样。起初他以为是录像带的问题。然而换了几盘都不见好。“看来是坏掉了。”迪卢姆多说，“改天找个人来修修吧。”   
兰斯洛特失望地关掉了电视机。 

镇上的通缉海报印刷了三次，警局依然一无所获。几乎不再有孩子敢单独在户外玩耍。太阳一落山，路上走着的都是些带着枪巡逻的警察。尽管夏夜依然凉爽，星星像镜子一样明亮。但是很少人敢冒险出来散步。   
这种紧张的气氛在星期六的早上达到了最顶峰。一个在湖边钓鱼的人钓到了一只鞋子。它本来应该是一只闪闪发亮的小红皮鞋，但是被湖水泡得烂糊糊的。里面的一只带着花边的小袜子也一样，变成了湖中藻类的颜色。袜子里散发一出股恶臭。钓鱼人直接报了警。等送到警局后，他们才在袜子里面那堆黑乎乎的东西里挑出了几小截骨头和半片脚趾甲。伊斯坎达尔立即找了两条船在湖里面捞了三天，陆陆续续又从水藻和泥沙中间找到了些别的东西，可都烂得不成样子。最后失踪小女孩的家属也只认出了那只鞋子。   
这是第四个受害者。而第一个小女孩的尸体现在还没有找全。   
因为湖边和树林里都是案发现场，兰斯洛特的房子几乎被警察围了起来。特别是在晚上，只要从窗口往外看，都能看到红色和蓝色的警灯在闪烁。迪卢姆多特别把那些会给自己惹麻烦的东西都藏了起来，以提防警察的排查。更加麻烦的是，下一个满月里，他将没有可以躲藏的地方。兰斯洛特建议他去找卫宫切嗣。他那里的地下室非常牢固。但身为一个雇员，迪卢姆多对自己的老板还是有一种天然的恐惧。   
“如果找不到地方，那我就只有离开这里了。”迪卢姆多说。兰斯洛特以为他会问自己要不要跟他走。但迪卢姆多什么也没有说。 

兰斯洛特这边也遇上了麻烦。切嗣拒绝让他再来店里，因为容易招来警察。幸好迪卢姆多可以给他送货上门，才解决了他的饥荒问题和自身的贫血问题。但切嗣依然对迪卢姆多发现了自己店的主营业务这件事表示了不满。   
“你是怎么知道的？”他专门把迪卢姆多拉到自己办公室问。   
“迹象有很多。不过最初引起我注意的是这个。”迪卢姆多从自己钱包里掏出一张十元的纸币。纸币上不知被谁写了一串电话号码。“我交房租的时候把这张纸币给了兰斯洛特。从你这领工资的时候我又拿到了它。这种巧合让人忍不住花几分钟时间来想一想到底是怎么回事。”   
“你把钱给兰斯洛特，兰斯洛特把钱给我，我再把钱给你。”   
“就是这么回事。这是一个圈。”   
“太愚蠢了。”切嗣说，“我要是不给你发工资，就不用这么死循环了。你说对吧？” 

倒霉的事情一桩接着一桩。   
那个爱尔兰的卡车司机连续一个星期没有出现。店里的冻肉基本断了供应，他们只好到附近的店去东拼西凑地买来了一些。尽管如此，还是有不少客人抱怨食物质量下降。迪卢姆多问艾米亚怎么回事。艾米亚黑着一张脸，不仅没有回答他，反而将一整筐的生菜砸在他面前让他洗干净。迪卢姆多猜想他大概也不知道情况。   
到了星期二，那辆卡车才终于轰轰烈烈地挤进巷子。司机叼着烟才刚开了个门，就被艾米亚猛地拽下了车。两个人鲜有地没怎么斗嘴，而是直接动手打了起来。迪卢姆多卸完了活，发现他们还没有停下来的意思，只好在旁边劝了两句。艾米亚腾出一只手把他推到一边。   
“别碍事。回去削土豆去。”他冷冷地说，“要不然就扣光你的工资。”   
迪卢姆多在厨房里呆了十五分钟。再出去的时候发现两个人已经停手了，互相隔着五米坐着，艾米亚将一个打火机扔给司机。卡车司机从口袋里摸出一根烟，重新点上。   
“小子，”司机对着迪卢姆多露出一个有点痞气的笑容，“会开车吗？”   
“会。”   
“那别呆在这了，跟着我干吧。”   
“太好了，你赶紧把他弄走。”艾米亚突然插嘴说，“那样我说不定会感谢你。”   
“你们还真舍得。”司机的眉骨上有一道渗着血的划伤，不过他好像丝毫不在意这一点，“那就这么定了，小子，回去收拾收拾东西吧。”   
“等等，”迪卢姆多有些困扰地看着这两个自作主张的家伙，“我可没有答应你。”   
“这还有什么可考虑的？呆在这家黑店里，早晚要被他们榨干的。”他在说“黑店”这两个字的时候，艾米亚随手从地上捡起一块石头往他脑袋上扔，但是被他敏捷地接住了，“再说，这个镇子也怪里怪气的，我都听说了，分尸案，还不止一桩。这种地方还是趁早走了的好。”   
“抱歉，我现在还不太想走。”迪卢姆多说。   
卡车司机失望地转向艾米亚，问：“他在这个镇上有相好了？”   
“谁知道。”艾米亚说，“每天冲着他的脸来吃饭的女人都能塞满五张台。”   
“切，我改变注意了。”蓝发的司机叼着烟，一瘸一拐地爬上卡车驾驶位，“我才不和女人缘好的家伙一起行动。”

23.

 

可惜今天晚上迪卢姆多的约会对象不是女人。如果那位爱尔兰的司机愿意，迪卢姆多还可以塞给他一摞女性电话号码。但反正他也不会跟他走。   
他抵达电影院的时候，兰斯洛特正在研究爆米花。“看起来这么大一块，咬下去却跟空气似的。”他说。   
迪卢姆多想跟他解释一下爆米花的原理，但说了半天，觉得自己也说不清楚，索性塞了一把爆米花填住自己的嘴。   
他们买了最后一排的位子。镇上的电影起码比大城市要晚上映两个星期，好在有些故事题材永远不过时。迪卢姆多选了一个看上去最不费脑子的片子，在这部片子的海报上，一个头发打理得整整齐齐的金发女郎正冲着观众微笑。兰斯洛特也没有意见。   
结果电影进行到一半就开始了莫名其妙的屠杀场面。突然迸发出的惨叫声震得迪卢姆多脑袋都疼。他扯了扯兰斯洛特的袖子小声问：“你还好吧？”   
“我没事，不过为什么这么问？”   
“我以为你看到这些血，会克制不住。”   
“你看到这电视上的满月会想要变身吗？”   
“当然不会。”   
“我也一样。”兰斯洛特把手伸向爆米花筒，意外地碰到了空空的桶底。见鬼，他想，这种食物一拿在手上，好像就有让人不停地吃的魔力。   
“没有了吗？”迪卢姆多伸手过来摇了摇空的爆米花桶，“我出去再买一桶？”   
“不用了。”   
“或者你想吃点别的什么吗？”迪卢姆多凑过来，用嘴唇蹭了蹭兰斯洛特的嘴角。   
“这是在电影院。”兰斯洛特含糊地提醒着他。   
“是啊，而且坐在这里的一共只有三个人——我们不算。更何况你刚刚就一直在走神。”   
你是不是总能从铤而走险的行为中获得快乐？兰斯洛特这样想着，却没有问出来。因为迪卢姆多捧着他的脸，将下唇压在他锋利的犬齿上，重重地碾了一下，留下一小道伤口。从中弥漫出血的甜味让兰斯洛特想起了刚刚的爆米花，他像是小孩子对付棒棒糖那样用舌尖小心地品尝着。将细微的伤口渗出的那一点血全部舔干净后，他开始用力地吸吮，柔软的嘴唇像是热带水果一样，从裂口中不断流出香甜的汁液。迪卢姆多发出一声微弱的呻吟。兰斯洛特安抚地按住他的后颈，另一方面也为了固定住他不让他躲开。   
是时候该让这个大胆妄为的年轻人吃点苦头了。兰斯洛特想。   
荧幕上的那位金发女郎尖叫着逃出房子的时候，迪卢姆多终于忍耐不住地伸手掐住了兰斯洛特的下颚。他的手指比起平时来有些绵软无力，但兰斯洛特还是听话地停下了动作。   
“我可没让你一直这么咬着不放。”迪卢姆多有点后悔地说。他的眼角残留着因为轻微窒息而流出的泪水。   
“下次别再提出这么危险的建议了。”兰斯洛特心平气和地教育他，并伸手帮他整理了一下刚刚弄乱的衣领。   
他们规规矩矩地看完了剩下半场电影。 

那辆雪糕车停在电影院门口。似乎是在等散场的人们。毕竟这个时候只有这里会有比较多的人。一个小丑打扮站在里面，他的手腕上拴着三个氢气球。连一旁的海报都重新画过了。他们为了吸引顾客挖空了心思，但实际功效却不大。小丑无聊地玩着自己脖子上的项链，项链上串的好像是某种肉食动物的牙齿。兰斯洛特下意识地舔了舔自己的犬齿。迪卢姆多注意到了他的这个动作。“你想吃雪糕吗？”他问。   
兰斯洛特并没有那个意思。但迪卢姆多还是给他带了一个巧克力雪糕回来。兰斯洛特听见他还和那个小丑闲聊了几句，甚至弄到了一点折扣。但等他转过身来的时候，脸上却并没有笑意。   
他把雪糕塞进兰斯洛特的手中。“回车上再吃吧。”他说。   
一般的司机都不喜欢别人在自己的车上吃东西。特别是雪糕。但是迪卢姆多是个例外，他并不爱惜自己的车子。兰斯洛特老是听他扬言要换掉自己的车。但吃雪糕的时候，兰斯洛特还是全神贯注地不让奶油滴在座椅上。因此等到车子拐进电影院旁边的一条小巷，他才注意到问题。   
“你走错了。”兰斯洛特提醒他，“家在那边。”   
“不，我有点事情要办。”从巷子口能看到雪糕车的后车轮，迪卢姆多眉头紧锁，盯着雪糕车的后厢门，像想看穿它似的。   
“怎么了？”兰斯洛特感到有些紧张。   
“兰斯洛特，你还记得半个月前我发现尸体的事吗？”   
“当然记得。”兰斯洛特将最后一口甜筒塞进嘴里，“你还说你有线索了，但一直没告诉我。”   
“抱歉，我自己也不能确定那是个线索。”迪卢姆多说，“因为那是我变形之后发生的事。”   
他深吸了一口气。“事实上，我在林子里的时候，凶案就在离我不远的地方发生了。我大概听到了女孩的哭声和凶手的声音。”   
“你说什么？”兰斯洛特惊讶得无法相信自己的耳朵。   
“可这不是线索。”迪卢姆多摇了摇头，“那时候我不是人类。我听不懂他们在说什么，连对那一段时间的记忆都是混乱的。”   
“但你至少可以从凶手的声音里分辨出他大致情况，不是吗？”   
“恐怕不行。你能分辨出两只蜜蜂的嗡嗡声有什么不同吗？满月的时候，我也是另外的……一个物种。人类的声音在我听来都是一样的。”   
“既然这条路行不通，”兰斯洛特有些焦躁起来，“那你说线索到底是什么？”   
“是气味。”迪卢姆多点了点兰斯洛特的鼻尖，“狼的嗅觉比人的要好。就这么简单。如果那天后半夜没有下起大雨，把一切都冲刷得干干净净，靠气味追踪犯人，本来是几条警犬也能办到的事情。变回现在这个样子以后，我的嗅觉就恢复了一般的水平。”迪卢姆多想了想，又说：“感冒的时候可能还会更差一点。”   
“但是比起语言来，味道更好记一点。我这几天想了一下，本来想在下个满月冒一下险，这也是我想让你来开车的原因……不过似乎没有那个必要了。”   
兰斯洛特觉得自己已经明白他说的意思，“你那时候闻到了雪糕的味道。”   
“如果是那样，第二天我就解决掉他们了。我来这第一天起就记得这里雪糕的味道。”迪卢姆多说，“但事实上，我那天闻到的味道很复杂。如果是狼的话，大概能一样一样把它们分辨出来。但现在我可办不到。我闻到的是一种刺鼻的味道。有一点奶油的甜味，但又混杂了一点像是放坏了的奶酪的味道，还有让人鼻子发痒的化学合成的香味。而且血腥味太重，几乎压掉了所有这些气味。”   
“所以你才问我有没有在教堂那个案发现场闻到什么味道。”   
“但你没有闻到。因为那一天也下了大雨。”迪卢姆多提醒他，“无论如何，虽然说起来很复杂，但是只要再闻一次那个味道，我还是能认出来。只是人的嗅觉捕获范围实在太小。不过，刚刚我已经弄清楚那到底是什么味道了。”   
“雪糕的味道。”他指着兰斯洛特手上沾着雪糕的纸巾。   
“颜料的味道。”他的指尖转向不远处雪糕车海报的一角。   
“小丑脸上的化妆品的味道。”他们视野范围内看不到那个人。迪卢姆多只好收回手指，重新把它放回方向盘上。   
“除此之外还有些别的值得注意的地方，我刚刚和那个小丑聊了几句，他有很重的亚洲口音。他不是镇上的人。你还记得那个通缉犯的画像吗？虽然画得不太好，但我一直觉得那是一个亚洲人的长相。你猜如果我们现在给那个画像脸涂白，再加上个红鼻子，会变成什么样？”   
“但是所有人化了那个妆之后都差不多。”兰斯洛特说。   
“对。所以这并不是什么确凿的证据。要不然我就能直接报警了。伊斯坎达尔一定乐于解决这个问题。但是现在，你让我怎么跟他解释我怀疑的理由？”   
兰斯洛特承认他说的有道理。但他还是没弄清楚他下一步想干什么。   
“盯着他们。如果能找到机会，那么就溜到那辆车上去看看能不能检查到蛛丝马迹。不过到了四点钟什么也没发生，那我们就回家去睡觉。”他眨了眨眼睛，“当然，如果你想去旅馆也是可以的。毕竟我们还在约会。车里就算了，这车实在太小。”   
兰斯洛特没有理会他。他在纸巾上用力地搓了两下手指，然后嫌恶地把纸巾团成一团，扔到车窗外的垃圾桶里。   
“你要是早点告诉我，我就不会吃这雪糕了。”他有点不高兴地说。

24.

 

要研究连环杀人案，首先，你都得拥有一张地图。   
这是伊斯坎达尔给韦伯上的第一课。但韦伯不像他那样还埋头在皱巴巴脏兮兮的纸质老地图上。韦伯要看地图的时候，通常都会直接打开电脑，插上网线。虽然伊斯坎达尔也会这一手，但他不习惯这么做。   
公园。树林。教堂。韦伯已经在地图上标了这三个点。现在他把第四个点也标了上去。然后依次将它们连了起来。完成之后，他开始仔细地观察地图上的图形。   
根本看不出是什么玩意。   
他又把地图转了了九十度。再转九十度。再转九十度。依然毫无发现。看来没有这么简单。他沮丧地想。 

韦伯在学校没有什么朋友。他个子不高，整天埋头看书，不看篮球，不打游戏，跟班上的人毫无共同话题。他在操场上独来独往，细瘦的胳膊底下总夹着厚厚的书，而且几乎每天都不重样。但其他人对于他的孤僻也不感到奇怪。“他没有父母管教嘛。”他们说，“还惹得警察找上门来。”   
韦伯最讨厌别人提起这一点。伊斯坎达尔号称是他的一个隔了不知道多少层关系的亲戚，结果自打他被马凯基家收养了以后，伊斯坎达尔就充当起了半个监护人的角色。   
韦伯一直告诉伊斯坎达尔，不许穿着制服来学校找他。但大半的人都知道伊斯坎达尔是干什么的。这位高大的警察造访学校的时候甚至比韦伯要受欢迎得多，特别是他在跟学生讨论攻略的时候。但后来他顾及到韦伯脆弱的自尊心，便很少再跑到学校去。他们大多数时候都只好在快餐店碰面。   
对于韦伯钻研的那些稀奇古怪的玩意，伊斯坎达尔并没有多大兴趣。但他还是鼓励少年的这种爱好，也乐于回答他的各种问题，只要不涉及保密的事项。   
“看你这穷追不舍的势头，以后说不定能成为一个不错的警察。”他常常这样说，“不过在那之前，你先长高个三十厘米吧。”   
韦伯不想当警察。他爱好的只是神秘事物。他对案子的兴趣并不仅是为了满足少年人特有的好奇心，或是惩戒凶手之类的。起初他只是想让学校那些看不起他的家伙们，能在他面前低下脑袋来。 

折腾了二十分钟地图之后，韦伯深吸了一口气，决定重新考虑问题。   
这一次他把注意力放在了时间上。他在笔记本上写下一串数字。第一具尸体是5日发现的。第二具是17日。然后是24日。28日。   
做完这一切，他把这串数字又审视了一遍。这是一个简单的数列。可惜毫无规律可言。问题的关键在于，第一件凶案和第二件凶案的间隔时间过长。中间整整十二天的时间，凶手为什么毫无动静？   
韦伯在纸上打了个问号。然后写下两个序号。   
有可能湖里的尸体实际作案时间正是在这十二天中间。按照女孩的实际失踪日期来看，这个可能性非常大。韦伯也觉得28日在湖中发现的尸体其实并不应该排在最后。虽然还无法精确判断出她是在什么时候遇害的，但她的家人在11日的时候就报案说她失踪了。他将28这个数字划掉，又在5与17中间插了一个圆圈，在里面写上了≈11。这样子，这一串数字之间的间隔看上去均匀了许多，几乎都是一个星期。   
除此之外，还有一种可能：第一起案件与其他案件根本不是一个人犯下的。它是毫无关联的另一个案子。   
为了证明第二个想法，他翻到笔记本前几页，记录第一个案件的地方。除了时间外，第一起案子确实还有些地方和后面的案子不同。只有在这起案子里，凶手特意将尸体藏匿了起来，而不像后几起那样，故意将尸体某种特定的形态，仿佛某种装置。此外，这起案子的受害者至今也没有查明身份，只能确定她不是镇上的孩子。   
但即使第一个案子与其他三桩无关，韦伯也无法从这里再得出进一步的推论了。他想这就好像做数学证明题一样，写了一串证明过程，到了最后一步，总是发现行不通，缺少一个关键的条件。 

但还好总会有别的方法切入。   
他打开图片文件夹，找出教堂案发现场的照片。他知道伊斯坎达尔不会将档案内的照片给他，所以一听到案发的消息，就亲自跑到现场照了一遍。照片上，铁公鸡风向标上的那张画着奇怪符号的图形照得清清楚楚。除此之外，他自己还在笔记本上照着画了一个。   
符号非常简单，却是他最感兴趣的部分。韦伯以前就在书本上看到过这个符号，对它十分熟悉。它代表了四大元素中的风——从它出现的地方来看，这简直是个把答案写在谜面上的谜语。   
这会不会是凶手犯案时候所遵循的一个法则？韦伯猜想，如果以四大元素对应案发场地这个思路来看，那么湖中的尸体无疑代表了水。而森林中的尸体可能代表了土。但除此之外，第一起杀人案却没有可以对应的元素。而且最关键的是，这三起凶案现场都没有发现这样的符号。   
韦伯咬着嘴唇想了一会。第二起案发后下起了暴雨。雨水可能将符号的痕迹冲刷得干干净净。至于湖中的凶案，相关的那个符号可能仍沉在湖底。甚至可以猜想，凶手是在第二起案件中得到了教训，因此才第三起案件里特意将符号写在纸上再挂上去，为的就是不让这一符号被大雨冲走。那么第一个案子就更加蹊跷了。因为案发的那天只下了一点小雨，不至于连一点符号的痕迹都找不到。   
他决定彻底将第一个案件搁到一边。   
这么一来，还剩下三具尸体，三种元素。还缺一个。他想。没有火。   
他点开地图。可以代表火的地方有很多。厨房，烟囱，壁炉，这些都和火有关系。但是按照凶手以往的习惯，他喜欢公共场所，最好是显眼的地方。他总像进行仪式一样精心挑选特定的受害者，然后认真地布置自己的案发现场。   
他想做什么？韦伯读过的那些乌七八糟的神秘事物研究书籍上，对于四大元素的作用有着各种千奇百怪的描写。但简单来说，都无外乎是分解与重构。凶手是想造出什么不存在的东西来吗？韦伯挠了挠头，关于这个，他能想到很多种可能。   
这些在抓到凶手之后自然都能知道，他想，到时候一定得从伊斯坎达尔那弄来份笔录看看。如果能预测到他下一个作案的地点和时间，凭着伊斯坎达尔的本事，自然可以逮到他。   
最可能代表火的地点？他的目光在地图上逡巡，终于在镇子边界上的一点上停了下来。   
那是镇上的火葬场，韦伯只有在出镇的时候，在大巴上经过几次那里。但从家里出发过去，凭着他那辆快散架的小自行车，起码要一个小时。   
他看了眼电脑屏幕右下角显示的日期。今天是一号。距离上一起凶案正好一周。   
也许就是在今晚。 

韦伯掏出手机，对着伊斯坎达尔的号码，却迟迟没有拨出电话。   
自己好像能帮上伊斯坎达尔一点忙了。这个认知让他兴奋得手都在颤抖。但没过一会，他又惶恐了起来。他知道自己所得出的结论，都是建立在不可靠的，毫无确凿证据的空想之上。毕竟，他知道的情报还是太少了。伊斯坎达尔会认真听完他的话，但并不一定会相信。万一他真的又弄砸了怎么办？他已经这么干过好几次了。但伊斯坎达尔从未责怪过他。   
有什么关系？就当做是给他启发一下思路。韦伯给自己鼓了把劲，忐忑地拨通了电话。   
让他失望的是，那边根本无人接听，而是直接转入了留言信箱。 

火葬场附近有一片绿地。靠近边远的地方生长着一圈灌木丛。韦伯将自行车藏在了那里，自己也猫着腰，尽可能把自己身影藏在灌木的阴影之中。他擦了擦额头上的汗水。在剧烈的心跳中，他开始环顾四周。火葬场的铁门紧闭着，周围除了虫鸣，没有一丝动静。他感到至少有一打蚊子正在草从中围着自己的脚踝嗡嗡地叫。   
他忽然觉得自己有些愚蠢。但既然已经来到了这里，也只好硬着头皮再看一看情况。呆半个小时就走。他对自己说。   
幸好这个时候外面不会有认识的人经过。也幸好伊斯坎达尔没有接那个电话。他只是后悔自己还留了一条留言，告诉他自己去了哪里。不过等伊斯坎达尔听到的时候，大概也是明天早上的事情了。到时候他可以说这只是个恶作剧。你不会真信了吧？他可以若无其事地这么对伊斯坎达尔说。   
就在他沉浸在懊悔之中时，他听见身后传来了沙沙的脚步声。   
一瞬间，他的脊背因为恐惧而僵硬了起来。   
“这么晚了，你怎么会在这呢？”   
他听到一个熟悉的，柔和的声音。这个声音往往伴随着周末暖洋洋的阳光，还有甜蜜的香气出现。   
他松了口气，转过身来。迎接他的是一片黑暗。

25

“你会用枪吗？”迪卢姆多跑到后座去捣鼓了一会，不知道从哪里摸出两把枪来。   
兰斯洛特告诉他自己没有用过，但是说不定能学会。   
“我也觉得你能行，不过现在来不及教。你打个电话给切嗣。”他在兰斯洛特疑问的目光中举起自己的左手，“这只手伤还没好开不了枪。另外这只手要拿来开车。这车子又慢，怕让他们跑了。”   
“我没有手机。”   
迪卢姆多掏出自己的电话，翻到联络人卫宫切嗣那一条，递给他，“你来说。”   
“你和他吵架了?”   
“我不想在工作时间外听到老板的声音。”   
兰斯洛特笑了，他想回句什么，但是电话那头已经有人接听。 

切嗣说话很简洁，他们一共只打了两分钟电话。挂断之后迪卢姆多说：“你们两个真省电话费。他说什么了？”   
“他说他会安排人的。”   
“他自己不过来？”   
“他已经在来的路上了。”兰斯洛特把电话塞进迪卢姆多的口袋。他忽然有点想问迪卢姆多要根烟来打发时间，虽然他从来不抽。   
迪卢姆多靠着并不舒服的椅背，一动不动地盯着前方。“聊点什么吧。”他说。   
“行啊。”   
之后他们讨论了一下今晚的电影，还有修理电视的事情，迪卢姆多顺便畅想了一下自己应该换什么车好。“就算安格斯再跟我说什么小排量，绿色环保，温室效应之类的，我也不管啦。”他快活地敲着方向盘说。   
“你钱从哪来？”兰斯洛特忍不住问。   
迪卢姆多指了指前方那辆车。“当然是从那里。”   
话音刚落，不远处就传来了轰轰的引擎声。他轻轻吹了一声口哨。“开工了。等那辆车拐到第一个路口，我们就跟上去。”   
“切嗣呢？”   
“没办法，”迪卢姆多说，“时间紧迫。” 

一路上，迪卢姆多双眼明亮，唇边挂着一丝笑意。他们都保持沉默，但兰斯洛特能听到他剧烈的心跳——他兴奋得像是在拥抱一段久别重逢的回忆。兰斯洛特忽然觉得自己以前认识的迪卢姆多都是假的，虚幻得像小时候他见过的那种湖面上紫色的雾气。而如今雾霭散去，闪耀着银色光芒的湖面才第一次出现在他的眼前。他睁大眼睛注视着这一切，却不敢开口惊扰。   
因为怕被前面察觉，他们的车开得很慢，走了约十五分钟，前面的雪糕车拐进了一个停车场。这一片迪卢姆多和兰斯洛特都很熟悉，因为墓园就在这里。   
那个小丑从打开车门。这时候他已经不是刚刚那副引人注目的打扮了。他变成了一个橘红色头发的，普普通通的青年人。   
“他长得和通缉令上的有那么一点像，但你要说他不是，也说得过去。”迪卢姆多忽然评价道，“说到底，警方真应该换一个肖像画师了。”   
兰斯洛特也说不准这个人到底是不是通缉令上的男人。   
“但是抓到凶手的话，总会有点奖励吧。他这是往哪走？”   
兰斯洛特望了一眼前面黑乎乎的那排建筑。墓园他常常要拜访，但是前面那里，他只去过一次。“那是火葬场。”他低声说。   
迪卢姆多“嗯”了一声，抄起一把枪。“下车。”他说。 

卫宫切嗣掐灭烟蒂。他估计这是今晚的最后一根。他一开始就不打算跟他的员工和顾客一起行动。因为他自己已经有足够的帮手。舞弥和她的狙击枪此时正在他头顶二十五米的楼顶上。但对方随时都有可能移动。更重要的是，就算有消声器，在这个安静的小镇上，你也不能随便开枪。他希望甲壳虫车里的那两个人不要轻举妄动。   
二十分钟后雪糕车离开了电影院门口。那辆小甲壳虫车也悄无声息地跟了上去。切嗣对对讲机那一头的助手说：“舞弥，收拾东西。一会跟上我。”他顿了顿，又说，“Archer，准备出发。”   
看到那个人影从雪糕车上走下来以后，切嗣已经开始盘算起悬赏金的分成问题。对半分显然是不可能的，他们这边有三个人，而那边严格来说只有一个人。用赏金来给伊利亚买台钢琴是个好主意，但是怎么送过去还是个问题。   
他并没有走神太久，因为舞弥在对讲机里喊他。   
“我这边看不到你说的那个人。”她说，“但是我这边有另外一个人。”   
“是镇上的人吗？”   
她迟疑了一下，“我想应该是雪糕店的吉尔斯。他刚刚弄开了大门上的锁。”   
这时切嗣也看到了他。他身材高大，肩上还扛着一个人。他和橘红色头发的青年碰了个面，随即两个人又上了车。   
“你看到他肩上还扛着一个人吗?”切嗣问   
“是的。但是我这里看不清楚脸。”舞弥说，“我们可以行动了吗？”   
“等等。”   
严格来说，现在已经的确可以行动了。破坏公物，绑架，这些还都不足以证明他们是杀人凶手，但已经可以让警方好好地把他们扣上三天。以那个警官的能力，也许头十个小时就能翻出他们的底细。不过切嗣还是更希望自己解决掉这个问题。   
而且他想抓活的。不仅是因为兰斯洛特还有事问这两个人，更因为活的比较值钱。   
“他们可能已经在动手了。”舞弥提醒道。   
“想想之前的现场。他们下手没有这么快。”切嗣近乎冷酷地说，“再等一分钟，如果他们不出来，我们就进去。”   
他们没有让切嗣等够一分钟就下了车，往火葬场的大门走去。   
这是一个机会。切嗣想。他对舞弥说：“舞弥，现在你去看——”   
他的话戛然而止。有两个黑色的身影已经抢先一步跑到了雪糕车跟前。 

“你们血族真方便。”兰斯洛特用力扯开车门的时候，迪卢姆多发自内心地感叹了一句。借着月光，他们看到雪糕车内部收拾得井井有条，但里面没有一个人。   
这简直是在变魔术。兰斯洛特想。魔术都是这样，他们把一个助手装进车里，再打开门，助手不见了。   
唯一的问题是这个助手并不敬业。兰斯洛特很快听到从什么地方传来了咚咚咚的声音。这声音在这个诡异的场合里显得分外令人毛骨悚然。   
然而兰斯洛特并不在意这个，他迅速地找出了声源，弯下腰，刷地一声拉开冷藏柜门。里面韦伯撞了个空，一头扎进他的怀里。他的手脚都被捆住，额头已经撞得有些发红了。   
“我就知道是你。”迪卢姆多上前一把拎起少年的领子，撕开他嘴上的胶带，疼得韦伯直咧嘴。因为塞进冷藏柜的时间不长，他被冻得并不厉害。   
“冷藏柜以前好像还关过别人。里面有指甲划过的痕迹。”他打了个哆嗦，“这是证据。”   
“这种事一会儿再说。”迪卢姆多将他扔回给兰斯洛特，“带他回车上。”   
“你呢？”   
“我在这里。等着他们。”   
“我来之前已经告诉过伊斯坎达尔。他应该快来了。”韦伯在一旁插嘴说，“你不必在这里冒险。”   
“但愿如此。”迪卢姆多嘴上这么说着，却一点下车的意思也没有。兰斯洛特直接抓起韦伯，往车门走去。   
“你们可以先解开我身上的绳子的。”韦伯说。   
“那可不行，你太能乱跑了。”迪卢姆多说，“本来你这个年纪的孩子，这个点就该去睡觉，不然长不高。”   
“你在他这么大的时候就这么早睡吗？”兰斯洛特突然问。   
迪卢姆多被他的话噎了一下，“快带他走。”他把兰斯洛特推了出去。   
“我敢打赌他以前也被这么说教过。”韦伯忿忿不平地说。 

在把韦伯安置好了之后，兰斯洛特回到了雪糕车上，还带着迪卢姆多的另一把枪。“他们有两个人，而你只有一个，”他解释道，“而且手还伤着。”   
迪卢姆多没有拒绝他的帮助。“不过你真打算在这里学枪吗？”他用自己手中的枪碰了碰兰斯洛特手中的那把。   
“我怕那个孩子乱动。”他说。   
“你这样真像是个称职的父亲。”迪卢姆多笑着说。   
兰斯洛特想了想，决定在这个紧要关头，还是不要告诉他加拉哈德的事情为妙。 

在确定那两个人已经打算在车里守株待兔之后，切嗣决定主动出击。舞弥刚刚在耳机里对她说，吉尔斯和橘红色头发的青年在焚烧炉前绕了一圈，似乎在找控制室。   
切嗣告诉她，他也已经进了大门。这里有一股让人恶心的焦糊味。更可怕的是，切嗣对这股气味并不陌生。   
他躲到机器的阴影里。在离他不远的地方，橘红色头发的青年手舞足蹈地在说着些什么。   
切嗣没兴趣听。   
他们折腾了十分钟，还是没能找到控制室。两个人都一脸失望。但随即青年又说了些什么，似乎说服了吉尔斯。他们重新向门口走去。   
那辆雪糕车里，有那两个人在等着他们。切嗣松了口气，又有些失望。他不担心兰斯洛特和另一个人的实力。他只希望他们不要弄出太大的动静。   
但吉尔斯和青年竟然没有走向雪糕车。他们停在了另一部漆黑的大众跟前。这辆车停在大门的西侧，看上去又旧又破，毫不起眼。   
切嗣一瞬间明白了。   
他们有两个人，两辆车，而韦伯并不符合受害者的标准。   
真正的受害者应该在这里。   
看清吉尔斯从尾箱里拿出什么东西之后。他压着耳麦，低沉地说：“舞弥，开始行动。” 

说不清楚是血腥味还是金属碰撞声让兰斯洛特迅速反应过来，他急忙跳下车子。一声沉闷的枪响，他看到那个橘红色头发的青年手上拿着把明晃晃的匕首——他的肩膀上也插着一把。青年拽起身边一条腿中枪的吉尔斯，用受伤的手臂把他推进副驾驶座。   
一个黑衣女人一脚踢向他手中的匕首，他拉开车门挡住了这一脚，玻璃被踢得粉碎，飞溅的碎片在他鼻梁上划出一道斜斜的血痕。几乎在同时响起了第二声枪响，子弹结结实实地打进了他的腹部。但他好像没有察觉到似的趁着这一秒的空隙闪进车里，将油门踩到了底。   
“兰斯洛特。”迪卢姆多在车里大喊，“上车！” 

“他们就不能把车尾箱关上再逃吗？”迪卢姆多愤怒地说。血随着前面车子的震动从敞开的尾箱里滴滴答答流了一路。“你别看了。兰斯洛特。”他一手想挡住兰斯洛特的眼睛，被兰斯洛特的按了下来。   
“你专心开车。”兰斯洛特皱着眉头说。   
前面那辆黑色的车子拐过一个弯，拐上了山路。如果绕过这段短暂而崎岖的山路，再往外走，就是高速公路。迪卢姆多看了一眼油表，这辆车明显撑不到那个时候。   
而且太慢了，他们之间的距离正在一点一点的拉大。   
手机响了起来，铃声像是一种什么动物的惨叫。“是切嗣打来的。”迪卢姆多说，“你接一下。”   
“我在你们后面。”切嗣在电话那头说，“你们车太大了，快让个超车道。”   
兰斯洛特把这话跟迪卢姆多说了。   
“没法让，”迪卢姆多说，“让他自己看看，那一边就是悬崖了。”   
“用枪打爆他们的轮胎，他们是不是就能停下来了？”兰斯洛特问。   
“以他们现在这个速度，打爆轮胎很可能会翻车。”切嗣说，“那样你就抓不到活的了。”   
“没关系。”兰斯洛特紧盯着路面上那一条血迹说，“我没什么要问他们的了。”   
切嗣听到他的答复后，挂断了电话。   
兰斯洛特摇下车窗。潮湿的山风从窗户里呼呼灌满了整个车子。   
“你要干什么？”迪卢姆多问。   
兰斯洛特没有回答他。他举起刚刚开始就一直握在手中的枪，拉动枪栓。这一步比他想象得要费力一点。他想起电视上的人好像很轻松就办到了。他双手举着枪伸到车窗外，瞄准了车轮，然后扣下扳机。   
他并没有打中。   
迪卢姆多惊讶地望着他。   
“电影上都是这么干的。”他解释道，“你说得对，的确不太难。”   
虽然他感到手被震得发痛。但再次握紧枪的时候，他的手指前所未有的稳定。   
他再次瞄准。 

艾米亚在这个凉爽的夏夜里独自等了很久，才等到切嗣的消息。   
“他们开着一辆黑色的大众。”切嗣说，“大概一分钟后经过你那里。”   
“你想怎么做？”   
“直接狙击驾驶员。如果他们没能停下来，也没有关系。”艾米亚听到这句话，下意识看了眼幽黑的山谷，“兰斯洛特改变主意了。”   
“赏金呢？”   
“总会有人给我的。”切嗣说。   
艾米亚露出一个笑容。但是谁也没有看见。他架起枪。留给他准备的时间还有三十秒。 

枪响了。   
兰斯洛特看到前面那辆车的驾驶座上陡然爆起一团血花。下一个瞬间，车子失去控制地撞向了一边的护栏，发出一声巨响。整个车头像一个破罐头似的被挤成了一团。汽油味和烧焦的橡胶味呛得人睁不开眼睛。但没有爆炸，车子挂在悬崖边上，竟然也没有掉下去。   
迪卢姆多已连忙将方向盘打向一边。后面切嗣的车跟着停了下来。他们下车，站在事故现场五米开外查看情况。   
“我瞄准的是轮胎，这也差太远……”兰斯洛特在一边喃喃自语。   
“没关系，第一次拿枪，这样已经不错了。”迪卢姆多安慰他，“误差起码在一米内。”   
切嗣懒得拆穿他们。“里面有个人还活着。”他说，“不过我不想把他拽出来。随时都有爆炸的可能。”   
“我也不想。”迪卢姆多说。他听见远远的地方正传来警笛声。而且越来越近。“他们可算是来了。”   
他返回车里，拿出了那两把枪，“你先走。”他对兰斯洛特说。   
“你呢？”   
“总要有个人来告诉警察发生了什么吧。况且要是给他们查出我非法持枪就麻烦了，我可舍不得她们。”他把枪塞进兰斯洛特的手中。   
“其实你可以换两把新的。我那里有更好的。”切嗣突然说。   
“算了吧。”迪卢姆多说，“我用不惯。”   
“你一个人在这？”兰斯洛特说。   
“他总不可能留下来陪我。”迪卢姆多冲着切嗣抬了抬下巴，“至于你，我可不知道询问会拖多久，也许会到明天早上，也许会到明天中午。你熬不过的。”   
兰斯洛特还有些迟疑。   
迪卢姆多笑着用枪脊拍了拍兰斯洛特的脸，“走吧，照顾好她们。”

 

26

 

龙之介管吉尔斯叫老爷。对于这一点，吉尔斯一直有点摸不清头脑。但他很喜欢这个年轻人这么称呼他。那是一种他也无法模仿的语调。龙之介是一个讨人喜欢的青年。他穿着普通的牛仔裤，背着一个包走过了整片大陆，却没有一丝饱经风霜的痕迹。他看起来更像是个离家出走的高中生。就连他第一次在吉尔斯面前抽出那把猎刀的时候，都像拿出一部手机一样自然。“这是网上买的，”他双眼闪闪发光，“但不是人人都有运气买到一把这么好的刀。”   
吉尔斯并不明白这把刀好在哪里，甚至连龙之介滔滔不绝的讲解也没有听太清楚。但他理所当然地将这个青年收留了下来，即使第一个晚上龙之介就告诉他自己在公园里扔下了什么。吉尔斯好像完全意识不到这是一件多么危险的事情一样。而龙之介第一个晚上敲响他的门的时候，似乎也已经笃信这里是一个安全的地方。   
这一切都超过了巧合的范畴。“是神的把戏。”龙之介说。   
吉尔斯起初并不知道他说的神是哪一个，直到看到他带来的那本神秘的书。那本书由异国的语言写成，只有龙之介才能阅读。也许正是因为无法阅读，才造就了那本书无上的威严。他相信隐秘的，孤高的神正是沉睡在那纸张之中，在翻动书本的时候它会从书页间冉冉升起注视着他们。而龙之介则是那传达神旨的祭司。   
“神会把她还给你的。”龙之介总是这么说。   
“她”仅存在于吉尔斯一个人的记忆之中。“她”活着的时候是光芒四射的一个人。但那是在另一个国家的事情了。现在，在这里，只有吉尔斯一个人记得“她”的样子和声音。   
“她”没有照片，也没有画像。可龙之介说他想见见“她”。“这不是神的旨意，这只是我的好奇心。”他特别说明了一句。吉尔斯想了很久，然后在一天晚上和龙之介一起闯进了墓园。   
“她看起来好像一堆掺了沙子的砂糖。”龙之介说。   
“她在我记忆中不是这个样子的。”吉尔斯认真地擦干净骨灰盒上的泥土。他知道那个墓园疏于管理，又有老鼠和别的什么脏兮兮的东西。那里的确不适合她。   
“什么时候她才能回来呢？”吉尔斯又问。   
“照着神说的去做。很快我们就能见到一个完整的她了。”龙之介拍了拍手上的书。吉尔斯生怕他这个动作会把书本里的神灵给摔出来。但龙之介说神大人不会在意这种是小事。他最最了不起的神。   
但就连最了不起的神也没有告诉他们怎么解决女孩子们的尖叫声。这一点让吉尔斯很是头疼。他并不讨厌这种声音，但是却害怕招来别人的注意。他们抓到的第一个女孩就是因为这个原因只能草草地就处理完毕，扔进湖里。   
第二个星期他们稍微有了一点经验，龙之介将猪来的女孩塞进了冷藏柜里。为了防止她哭闹，龙之介事先到图书馆借了一本安徒生童话集。他搬了个板凳坐下来，隔着柜门念给她听。“我们来讲一个冰雪女皇的故事吧。”他快活地说，“等我讲完，你也就变成一个冰雪公主啦。”   
但吉尔斯不喜欢讲童话。因为“她”在别人的嘴里，大概也只是一个童话故事。他也坐下来，给女孩子念了念自己店里的菜单。等念完以后，他们打开柜门，开始正式的仪式。   
第三个地点选在教会，吉尔斯原先以为这是一种挑衅。但龙之介却说这是一个邀请。“是要让他们的神也享用我们的神的宴席。”龙之介说，为此，他们冒着大雨布置得非常辛苦。因为借不到梯子，龙之介只好爬上车顶去装饰那个风向标，还险些滑了一跤。好在最后他们还是及时完成了一切。他们一起拥抱着那个骨灰盒子，就好像在跳一支没有节拍的舞。   
“还差最后一个。”龙之介宣布，“她就能回来了。” 

但是“她”没有回来。在最后一个女孩断气的时候，“她”并没有回来。在他们疾驰的山路上，“她”也没有回来。“她”仍然安静地躺在那个小盒子里面，就像一只沉睡的蝉。吉尔斯将骨灰盒抱在怀里。但驾驶座里到处都是血，他没办法保护“她”不被弄脏。血染红了龙之介的整个腹部和右肩。但他却好像完全没有感觉似的握着方向盘。吉尔斯也并不悲伤与惊讶，他只是焦急。他拿起那本书。书页已经变成了赤褐色。他翻动书页，希望神灵能突然出现在他的车顶。但只他听见一声枪响。   
“老爷，看到前面那个弯道了吗？”龙之介说。他的声音虚弱，语调却如同每一次杀戮一样亢奋。他从吉尔斯手中夺回那本书，放在自己腹部的伤口上，“神出现了。他出现了。他……”他深深地吸了口气，“他告诉我，我们要从那个弯道直接冲出去。她就在对面等着我们。”   
吉尔斯说了一声“好”。在这个时候他甚至已经无所谓龙之介说什么。只要他还在说话，就说明神还在他们这一边。吉尔斯只是感到眼眶发热。他看到龙之介的手从方向盘上滑落了下来，连忙抓紧他的手又扶了上去。那个弯道再数三声就到了，三，二——   
“篷”地一声，他看到龙之介的头炸开了。血糊住了他的眼睛，他什么也看不见，只能伸手去摸，在刚摸索到什么粘糊糊的东西的时候，车子终于撞上了护栏。他感到嘴唇里都是血，皮肤上都是火。   
几秒钟后，他失去了意识。 

他在医院里醒来的时候感觉自己只剩下半个身体。这是失败的代价。他望着白色的天花板想。无论是龙之介，还是他自己，都失败了。龙之介失去了头。他失去了身体。   
但这只是一次失败。他想。神还会给他机会的。他开始在病床上挣扎着，翻滚着自己的身体，努力地从床上摔到地上。而且他们又要将“她”从他身边夺走了。他开始在地上爬。他要到“她”的身边去。   
忽然，他无论如何也爬不动了。他感到什么冰冷的东西死死地抵在了他的脑袋上，压着他，让他动弹不得。   
在模糊的视线中，他好像看到一团金色的光芒。一个傲慢的声音在他头顶响起：   
“绮礼，那条野狗说的没错，这地方果然有些不守规矩的杂种啊。”

 

27

这是一个晴朗的夜晚。但是间桐雁夜非常地非常地不高兴。他好不容易才学会通过电视机给屋子里的人发出信号。但屋子里的人很明显误会了什么。他们一连好几天没有开电视。到后面几天，紫色头发的男人大概是一个人无聊，终于打开了电视，在听到雁夜发出的信号后，唯一的举动就是皱着眉头过来狠狠地拍了电视两下，然后无奈地关掉了电视。   
他真不聪明。雁夜想。   
更让他生气的是，几天之后那位黑发的男人回来了。他搬起电视机走了几步，才想起自己忘了拔电线，于是重新刷刷地拔电线。   
这个混蛋要把电视机搬出屋子了。雁夜迅速意识到这一点。这个看上去仪表堂堂的家伙怎么能干出这样残暴的行径呢？他要把我的一部分给硬生生扯出去了。   
为了不让这样的事情发生，雁夜努力地通过电视机的音箱发出嘶嘶地抗议声。但是随着电流的中断，一切又归于寂静。 

这是一个晴朗的夜晚。但是卫宫切嗣同样非常不高兴。通缉犯的赏金大半分给了那个叫韦伯的毛头小子——他明明没出汽油钱，也没出子弹钱，只是坐在那看热闹而已。但是警察还是认为他提供了重要线索。而切嗣只通过自己的渠道弄到了很少的一部分。不过兰斯洛特得到的更少。这一点让他略微有些安慰。而且兰斯洛特的钱迟早都是他的。   
但总的来说他还是不高兴。连一整盒香烟也无法烧光他的负面情绪。尤其是他看到兰斯洛特和迪卢姆多抱着电视大摇大摆地走进来的时候。   
“我这不收废旧电器。”他没好气地说。   
“我们不卖，”迪卢姆多笑眯眯地说。他的这副笑脸有时候能让人爱得着迷，但有时也能让人恨之入骨，“我们就是想来看看你能不能修一修它。它最近老花屏，还有杂音。”   
卫宫切嗣对着他的脸吹出一口烟。然后弯腰去装模作样的检查了一番。他并不懂修电器，但是这也不能妨碍他从这上面弄到好处。兰斯洛特一向很好骗。至于迪卢姆多，哼。切嗣忍不住发出了一声鼻音。   
“这个问题很严重。”他严肃地说，“要费很大的功夫去修。”   
“看，我说还是换个新的好了。”迪卢姆多说。   
“不，”兰斯洛特坚定地摇了摇头，“能修的话还是修这个吧。钱不是问题。”   
“兰斯洛特，就算换了新电视，遥控器的用法也是一样的，你不用担心要从头学起。”   
“并不是因为这种事……”   
切嗣抱着胳膊看他们争论。。正如他所料，兰斯洛特最后还是占据了上风。他们决定无论如何也要挽救一下这台老旧的电视   
接下来的事就好办了。切嗣冷笑着想。先拖上一段时间，再分期收取费用……他有的是办法。   
至少得从他们手里弄到这个月伊利亚的抚养费。他今晚的不高兴情绪终于得到了一丝缓解。 

这是一个晴朗的夜晚。迪卢姆多非常高兴。他不仅被警察局放了出来，还领到了一笔钱。钱比他预期的少很多，远不足换一辆新车。但他依然很高兴。他和兰斯洛特商量了一下，决定先用钱来解决燃眉之急，把电视好好修一次。虽然他自己更倾向于换一台新的，但既然兰斯洛特坚持，他也决定顺他的意思。   
从切嗣的店里出来，他们直接走向了隔壁的旅馆。那天韦伯被他们忘在了车后座上，直到半个小时之后才有人来解救他。但归根结底，他们救了韦伯一命。所以韦伯宣布他们可以终身免费入住旅馆。   
这个特殊的优待对他们来说再便利不过。他跟前台打了个招呼，然后直接接过钥匙。他决定在电视修好前都住在旅馆不走。“因为这里有电视。”他对兰斯洛特说，“而且上班很近。”还有的原因他不用说。上楼梯的时候，他都在开心地吹着口哨。   
“你心情特别好？”兰斯洛特问。   
“还用问吗。”迪卢姆多打开房门，“警局呆得一点也不舒服。”他本来还想补上一句“我很想你”的。但是又觉得在这个场景下这句话显得格外轻佻，便没有说出口。他凑过去用亲吻代替了话语。兰斯洛特被他压在门板上，大概是有些透不过气来，他用手捏了捏迪卢姆多的腰示意让他放开。但迪卢姆多没有这么做。兰斯洛特只好竖起一根手指挡在他们的嘴唇之间。“对不起，我有一个严肃的问题要问。”他说。   
“不是现在。”迪卢姆多简短地说，“天亮再说。” 

这是一个晴朗的夜晚。兰斯洛特心情很复杂。他当然乐意看到迪卢姆多平安归来，也很高兴他们能有钱去修电视，甚至很高兴他们可以免费入住旅馆。但他仍然感到有一团模模糊糊的阴云盘踞在眼前。那团阴云飘忽不定，终于在迪卢姆多吻上他的时候变成了一个确切的疑问。但是迪卢姆多不允许他问出来。兰斯洛特也意识到这不是一个适合在床上讨论的问题。   
但他同样等不到天亮。他只等了几个小时。当迪卢姆多安静地躺在他身边的时候，他还是忍不住拨开他黑色的，湿漉漉的头发，在他耳边问：   
“你总有一天会离开，对吗？”   
迪卢姆多愣了一下。“你为什么会这么想？”   
“你不喜欢安定。你的爱人是冒险。”兰斯洛特说，“看那天晚上你的眼睛就知道了。”   
“的确，这里已经是我呆得最久的地方之一了。”迪卢姆多叹了口气，“我想试着习惯过安安分分的日子。结果又是这样。养父说我天生就是招惹麻烦的料。但万一真的是一直风平浪静的，说不定我会闷死。”   
“现在镇子上的风波已经结束了。”兰斯洛特说，“接下来的日子说不定就什么也没有。”   
“听上去很可怕。”   
“所以我问你——”   
“如果你硬要我回答，那么是的，我想有一天我会离开。”迪卢姆多干脆地回答了他。“但不是现在，不是这个夜晚，也不是即将到来的那个早晨。”   
这是兰斯洛特意料之内的答案。他并不失望。他甚至有一点欣慰。眼前这个像骑士一样热爱冒险又有点浪漫主义的男人，总算没有决定将这个偏远的镇子当做他征途的终点。如果就这么结束的话，未免太过于草率了。他想，就连看客也要惋惜。   
他闭上眼睛，感到迪卢姆多用手按住自己冰凉的肩膀说了什么。对方的声音像是从很远的地方传过来的一样模糊。他问迪卢姆多在说些什么。迪卢姆多好脾气地又把自己的话重复了一遍。   
“你什么时候决定跟我一起走，我就什么时候离开。”他听到迪卢姆多这么说。 

夜晚就这样缓缓地过去，而接下来的白天也同样晴朗。正午的时候，烈日之下一辆金色的跑车停在了兰斯洛特的房子门口。从车子上下来了两个男人。无论是谁，只要看一眼就能记住这两个人。他们其中一个人的头发像金子一样耀眼，看上去像个年轻的纨绔子弟。另外一个却是个高大的神父，穿着黑色的法衣，脖子上还挂着十字架。无论是谁，都和这个镇子格格不入。但他们就好像两个老朋友一样轻车熟路地停在了房子门口。   
金色的男人抬头看了眼房子，“这个杂种的品味真是低劣。”   
神父并没有搭理他，他绕着房子转了一圈，“车子不在，跟这个血族同居的那个男人大概出门去了。现在就是下手的最佳时机。”   
金色的男人斜眼看他：“你打算怎么做？”   
“从二楼的窗户突入。先用阳光让他迅速失去战斗力，然后再彻底消灭。不过考虑到这位血族的年龄，阳光可能不会完全奏效，到时候我们可以……”   
“绮礼，”金色的男人嗤笑了一声，打断神父的话。他漫不经心地从后车厢拎出一挺火箭筒，“你总是把事情想得太复杂了。”

28

自十五年前的那场焰火表演，镇子上的人们就再也没有听到过这样巨大的爆炸声。他们走出房门，或是从窗户探出身子向外张望，但大部分人只能看到湖那边上空的一缕黑烟。离得更近一点的人能闻到那股烧焦的味道。连消防队员的反应也慢了一拍。过了好一会儿，才看到消防车摇摇晃晃地、呼啸着开往火灾现场。   
迪卢姆多只比消防队员晚一分钟。他抵达现场的时候，房子的第二层已经整个消失，连一楼也陷入了一片火海。老旧的木头燃烧得很快，被高压水枪一冲，迅速地就被击垮了。他什么也来不及做。   
“别太难过了，小伙子。”胖乎乎的消防队员拍着他的肩膀安慰他，“人没事就好。你还年轻，房子还可以在再建。”   
迪卢姆多哑口无言。他的房间整个被炸掉了，但幸好里面并没有多少重要的东西。他的枪和车都还在。   
但兰斯洛特就不一样了。他这几年的一切都被烧掉了。   
还有雁夜。 

傍晚的时候兰斯洛特才来到这里。   
“不要找。了什么也没有剩下。”迪卢姆多说，“无论是你的东西，还是……雁夜的东西。”   
兰斯洛特没有听见他的话。他仿佛灵魂被抽走了一样，慢慢地挪动步子，踏进了废墟中。大部分的东西在被他手指抓紧的时候都变成了灰烬，只是依旧滚烫得能够在他的手上留下一个通红的烙印。但连这样的伤痕也在眨眼间愈合了。   
“怎么回事？”他背对着迪卢姆多，哑着嗓子问。   
“二楼发生了爆炸。整个二楼……一下子就没了。”迪卢姆多感到嗓子干得厉害，不知道是不是因为这个灼热的现场，“爆炸引发了大火，一楼很快也烧完了。”   
“但是二楼没有放任何可以爆炸的东西。除非——”   
兰斯洛特转过头来，望着迪卢姆多。   
迪卢姆多摇了摇头，“我只带了两把枪。”   
“那么爆炸从哪里来？”   
“有人看到，事情发生之前，有一辆车子往这个方向来了。”迪卢姆多停了一下，“是一辆很显眼的。金色的车子 。镇子上以前从来没有见过。”   
“是他们干的？”   
“的确，没有别的可能。”   
兰斯洛特的手捏成了拳头。迪卢姆多看见黑色的灰从他的指缝中“扑”地一声冒出来。   
他以为兰斯洛特要说些什么。但对方继续弯下腰，清理起那一片残骸。   
“什么也没有了。”他忍不住再次提醒兰斯洛特。   
兰斯洛特没有停下手上的动作。   
“敌人来了。”他说，“我必须拿上武器。”   
“没关系，我的枪还……”   
“迪尔，”兰斯洛特挺直腰，转过脸来。他以往很少喊迪卢姆多的名字。   
“你知道吗？真正的剑从来就不怕火烧。”   
他的脸被灰弄得脏兮兮的，看起来有些滑稽。但他的声音却像钉子一样坚硬而锐利。这还是兰斯洛特第一次提到他自己的武器。从他的声音和脸上的表情，迪卢姆多不难想象那是把怎样出色的剑，才能让这个男人在伤痛和疲惫中还能带着这样的自信。   
“留在这里太危险了，”迪卢姆多走上前拉住他的胳膊，“敌人不知道什么时候会回来。”   
“给我十分钟。”兰斯洛特平静又不容回绝地说，“我会找到它的。”   
他们真的只花了十分钟。但找到剑是迪卢姆多。他拨开覆盖在上面的灰烬的时候，还被剑刃划伤了手。他并不在意这个。因为这正好证明这把剑锋利如初。幸好这个夜晚没有乌云，星光与月光可以无碍地顺着剑身流淌下来，让他看清这把剑的每个细节。它漂亮得不像是人类打造出来的。迪卢姆多不禁想起了故乡那些有关精灵工匠的传说。他承认这样的剑即使是兰斯洛特这样活了很久很久的人，也只有机会碰上一把。他感到兰斯洛特握住剑的时候就像是远离了整个时代，回到了传说之中。而那传说如今仅存于发黄的书页之间。   
兰斯洛特仔细地检查完毕后，将剑收进了剑鞘。他握住迪卢姆多刚刚割伤的手指，含进嘴里吮吸。迪卢姆多知道这一口血的滋味里必然混入了灰烬的苦味。因为他自己的嘴唇上也有同样的味道。 

“找到他们。协助我杀掉他们。”兰斯洛特把剑拍在卫宫切嗣的桌子上，“随便你开多少。”   
“真的？”切嗣上上下下打量着他俩，“可你们现在穷得连衣服都是借我的。”   
“我还有一箱金币。”   
“在哪？”   
“瑞士。”   
“我不相信。”切嗣说，“看不到的，我都不相信。”   
“我可以把车子押上。”迪卢姆多在一旁插嘴说。   
“你那车给我都不要。”切嗣冷冷地回绝了他。   
“如果我给不了你钱，你可以拿走这把剑。”兰斯洛特把剑往切嗣那边推了推，“这样总行了吧。”   
“成交。”切嗣干脆利落地说。他站起来，往门外走去，“等我几分钟，这是桩大买卖，我要把打份合同。” 

他的这个合同打了很久。迪卢姆多和兰斯洛特都有些不耐烦了。他们开始猜测起敌人的身份和相应的战术。兰斯洛特说这个风格并不像他以往的伙伴，只可能是吸血鬼猎人。尤其是挑在白天进攻这一点。而开着金色跑车的吸血鬼猎人并不多。   
大部分的吸血鬼猎人都隐蔽，沉默，带着点黑暗的色彩。他们看上去和吸血鬼甚至没有多大的差别，往往带着一个破旧的工具箱，里面装着木桩，圣水和银子弹等诸如此类的东西，像个影子一样四处寻找目标。   
但吉尔伽美什不是这样。他开着最显眼的车，拿着破坏力最大的现代武器。一个吸血鬼死亡后往往只留下一团细白的灰烬，但他却会让整个现场都变成焦炭。   
这也是兰斯洛特听说过他的原因。   
“而且他不是为了钱。他也不是为了铲除异端。他比我们邪恶得多。”   
“那他为什么追着你们不放？”   
“有一个说法，”兰斯洛特回忆，“说他讨厌永生的东西。”   
“什么？”   
“万物皆有一死。”他沉重地说，“这就是他定下的法则。”   
他话音未落，附近忽然响起了一连串的枪声，接着是乒乒乓乓的打斗声。   
“切嗣出事了。”   
先反应过来的是迪卢姆多，他麻利地拔出了枪跑出去。兰斯洛特也跟着一把捞起桌子上的剑，冲了出去。 

吉尔伽美什无聊地坐在车里。在他看来，这完全是场无谓的战斗。这是绮礼自己的强烈要求。他肯和吉尔伽美什同行来到这里，并不仅仅是为了铲除吸血鬼，更是为了和这个快餐店老板一战。他们之间的纠葛绮礼简略地说过。吉尔伽美什却已经不太记得了。这说充分说明那是个不太有趣的故事。   
他打定主意，再过五分钟，那个神父如果不能活着出来，他就开车走人。 

“先生，这里不能停车。”   
他听到身边传来一个不讨人喜欢的声音。   
“是吗？”他转过头，毫无预兆地举起手中那把金色的沙漠之鹰，将枪口对准那个人的眉心，“谁给予你制定这种规则的权利了，杂种。”   
但那个人连眉毛都没有动一下。   
“我再说一遍，这里不准停车。”白发，深色皮肤的男子又重复了一遍他的要求。   
吉尔伽美什眯起眼睛，他还很少碰上敢这么跟他说话的人。   
“杂种。”他说，“笑一笑吧，珍惜你在这个世界上的最后一秒。”

29

我从未想过我还有机会和一个拿剑的人并肩战斗,迪卢姆多想。他始终觉得这有点奇怪。但无论如何，这比让兰斯洛特拿把枪要安全得多。   
兰斯洛特往外飞快地看了一眼，然后轻声地说：“切嗣的对手是个神父。”   
迪卢姆多刚想说什么，突然感到鼻尖一凉。一把闪着蓝光的黑键擦着他的脸飞了过去。“滚出来。”神父说。   
他朝声音的方向放了一枪作为回答。听声音这一枪并没有打中。他紧张地等待着对方的下一次攻击。但黑衣的神父没有更多的时间来料理他们，密集的弹雨再次向他袭来——一个切嗣已经够他忙的了。   
“插不进手。”迪卢姆多擦一把脸上的血痕，“切嗣的子弹不长眼睛。而且他看来不很在意我们的死活。”   
“普通子弹对我伤害有限。”兰斯洛特握紧手中的剑，“我可以上。”   
迪卢姆多摇了摇头。他可不相信切嗣的子弹里面没有什么别的鬼名堂。况且那里还有个神父。   
一声巨响在兰斯洛特身边炸裂开，连坚固的墙壁被撞出了一个大洞，灰黄色的烟尘让他们好一瞬间都看不清到底谁是谁。紧跟着有枪响，他们才知道摔过来的这个肯定不是切嗣。   
“你们赶紧走，别堵在这。”切嗣冷淡的声音传来。   
“你没问题？”   
“他在这，就说明炸你们房子的人就在附近。”切嗣换了一个弹夹，“别废话。”   
迪卢姆多听从他老板的话乖乖闭嘴，还顺带推了兰斯洛特一把。   
黑色的神父像幽灵一样突然出现在切嗣的背后。他的手臂和眼皮上都淌着血，但依然面无表情。甚至没有对离开的那两个人浪费黑键。吉尔伽美什为了这两人来到镇上。但他们对神父来说无关紧要，顶多只是为他和切嗣的战斗提供了一次中场休息的理由。   
“他们怎么还活着。”神父好像有些遗憾，又有些懊恼，但归根结底并不怎么在意地说。   
“但是你要死了。”切嗣同样有点遗憾地说。 

外面的空气和地下室里是一个味道，以至于他们一开始都没有察觉出有什么不对劲。但硝烟味永远是最好分辨出来的。尤其是他们两个都长了个出类拔萃的鼻子。   
“停在那的车子。”兰斯洛特紧绷绷地说，“是那辆金色的跑车。”   
“但我这里看不到人。”迪卢姆多把枪换了个手，“而且我只剩五发子弹了。”   
兰斯洛特惊讶地转过头来，“我以为你还剩不少。”   
“我也以为。但都在房子里，给炸没了。”   
“回头你可以找切嗣买。”   
“要是我和他还活着的话。”   
这时头顶传来一声沉闷的爆炸声，像是弄炸了一个罐头一样。灰石扑扑地落在他们的脑袋上。   
“在屋顶上面。”兰斯洛特抬起头，“听声音，有两个人。”   
“好。”迪卢姆多说完，瞄准那辆跑车的轮胎开了一枪。万一一会敌人开这个逃跑，他百分之一百确认自己的车不可能追得上。   
“现在你还剩四发。”兰斯洛特紧张地提醒他。   
“谢谢你帮我记着。”   
迪卢姆多从口袋里掏出自己的钥匙串，除了房门钥匙、车钥匙以及其他一大堆稀奇古怪不知道是能打开什么门的钥匙之外，还有一把轻巧的折叠小刀。“别担心。我还有这个。”   
他心里不觉得这样一把折叠小刀能顶上什么用。对方可是个随时能轰掉一座房子的大魔头。但是拿点什么在手里总是会给人点信心。   
“问题是怎么上去。”迪卢姆多说，“从正门走不可能了，那里用铁卷们锁着。地下室又有切嗣在那正打得热火朝天。”   
兰斯洛特一言不发地拍了拍身边深蓝色的水管。   
确定水管还算结实之后，兰斯洛特将剑收回剑鞘，挂在腰上。他轻巧地沿着水管爬了上去，像一只黑色的豹子。 

屋顶并不像他想象得那样空旷。上面堆满了旧家具，还有几盆枯萎的花草，散发出一股死气沉沉的味道。但这里并不安静。   
兰斯洛特一只手扒住围栏的边沿，用力一撑，翻了进去。在落地的一瞬间他感到同时有什么从两个方向向他袭来。他一闪身躲到了一个破旧的沙发后面。迪卢姆多并没有跟上来。也许他还在对付水管。兰斯洛特想。   
“杂种，又多叫一个人来送死吗？”他听到一个傲慢夹杂着怒气的声音说。   
然而没有人理那个声音，声音的主人似乎更生气了。兰斯洛特连忙往旁边一滚，躲到隔壁一座衣柜后面。下一秒钟，刚刚他躲藏的那个沙发靠背已被炸开了花，灰尘和棉花一起从深红色的布料中爆裂出来。   
那个沙发和他房子里的那个很像。它们都毁于一人之手。那个金发的男人正大大方方地站在离他十几米开外的地方。男人白色的外套被灰尘和血弄得一团糟，但看不出他伤在了哪里。他握着一把耀眼的枪。兰斯洛特知道那里面的子弹或许是银的。但他知道自己并不会给对方多少开枪的机会。   
阻止兰斯洛特进攻的唯一问题是，他感到有什么凉飕飕的东西正停在自己的脖子上。   
“这个时候还把剑收在鞘里，你还真是来送死的。”艾米亚的刀背缓缓抹过兰斯洛特的喉结。他的眉骨裂开了一道口子，血让他的睫毛都粘到了一起。但除此之外，他几乎毫发无伤。   
“让我来解决他。”兰斯洛特拔出剑。   
“我还有两分钟结束战斗。”艾米亚不满地说。   
兰斯洛特并他没有看出战斗有结束的迹象。但他知道有一个很好的理由让艾米亚脱离战场。   
“切嗣在地下室遇到麻烦了。”他说，“是一个强悍的神父——”   
一听到切嗣、神父这两个词，艾米亚明显动摇了起来。他只犹豫了半秒钟。“这家伙交给你了。”他简洁地说，“正好你只能打近身战。”   
兰斯洛特还没完全明白他这句话的意思。他们的敌人却已经达到了忍耐的极限。   
但这一次并没有枪声响起。兰斯洛特敏锐的耳朵只捕捉到了一个十分清脆的声音。紧接着咚一声，有什么东西被扔了过来，直直地砸进了衣柜里。   
艾米亚脸色一沉，他当然知道这是什么玩意。但周围过多的障碍物让他根本无法在短时间内离开，他甚至来不及将手榴弹从衣柜里取出再扔回去。   
他唯一的选择就是从背后的围栏跳下去。   
幸好楼层并不高。他运气不错，正好落在一辆车的旁边，便顺势躲进了车底。但震耳欲聋的爆炸声响起时他才发现兰斯洛特并没有和他一起跳下来。 

兰斯洛特知道绝境就是自己最佳的进攻时机。   
他用凌驾于人类之上速度躲开了爆炸中心，但仍然没有躲过一部分的弹片和气浪。他的手掌和手臂都变成了一截黑色的枯木，像房顶上其他枯萎的植物一样。胸腹之间也嵌着一些锋利的炸片。但烧焦的皮肤和炸片都在不断地被粉色的新肉顶出来，落在在地上，这让他看上去像是一个被烧了一半的医用人体模型，血肉模糊的脸上只能看到森森的白牙。只是人体模型不会有他这样的头发，他的发梢上还燃着新鲜的火星。   
毁灭和新生在他身体中交替进行。剧烈的疼痛让他什么也想不起来，就好像是饮下雁夜血液的那一回一样。他感到自己身上的理性都被烧得干干净净。   
他正在迅速地变回几年前那头饥饿的野兽。   
他的敌人在嘲笑着他的丑态。在这片火海中他对方似乎就是为了这个才没有离开的。他半损的眼球看不清楚他在哪里。但他的剑却没有丝毫的迟疑。他斩断了什么东西，紧接着却感到自己被狠狠往后推了一把，刚刚合拢的腹部出现了一个洞，血液再次涌了出来。   
这一个伤口并没有愈合的迹象。反正他也没有觉得更疼。   
他听到了惨烈的吼叫声。但他的耳朵现在只能接收一片嗡嗡的声音。因此那吼声只能是由他被灼伤的喉咙里发出来，透过他的头骨直接传进脑子里。   
伤痛让他的剑愈发疯狂。他不知道对方正用什么在招架自己，他只是感到在这样暴风雨般猛烈又毫无章法的攻击中对方渐渐地有些乱了阵脚。   
一声清脆的金属碰撞声后，对方手中的最后一样武器也被他击飞了。兰斯洛特感到自己的剑刺中了柔软的人体，又被卡在了什么硬邦邦的东西之间。他索性松开手，一把捏住敌人的肩膀，想直接撕开敌人的喉咙。   
这是他最本能的攻击方式。大部分吸血鬼的战斗都是这样结束的。   
他听到恼羞成怒的咒骂声。但这都盖不过那头野兽的嘶吼。敌人还在挣扎着用一手拧住他的下巴，一只手直接掏进了他腹部的伤口。更多的东西从伤口中流了出来。粘稠的血液和内脏沾湿了他的脚趾。他依然不在意。只是恼怒地发现自己的四肢正渐渐失去力气。   
不，野兽的吼叫声越发嘶哑，我还没有咬碎他的骨头，嚼烂他的肉，吸干他的血。他无法再探究这股强烈的恨意从何而来。只是不断模糊地叫嚣着想要摧毁掉眼前的一切。   
连续的枪声打断了野兽的嘶吼，震得他头越发疼痛。敌人的手从他的腹部抽离，发出响亮的水声。然后是躯体倒在地上的声音。 

枪响了四下。他很奇怪自己对这个数字居然还有某种印象。   
但他很快就顾不上这个了。他闻到了诱人的血腥味正从敌人的尸体上散发出来。他饥渴地扑向敌人的血淋淋的伤口，满足地低下头去——   
有人扯住了他，强硬地将他揽入怀中。这个人身上有一股让人放松的、熟悉的味道。但他仍然愤怒。他狠狠地咬住男人的手臂，感到从伤口缓慢渗出的那一点血液并不能满足他，于是又胡乱地用新生的指甲在男人的脖子上划开一道口子，再顺着血流舔舐上去。   
他听见男人疼痛的呻吟。但他什么也顾不上，只感到甜蜜的血液溢满他的口腔。他抱住男人的脖子，贪婪地吸食着直至昏迷的那一刻。对方竟然也始终没有松开他。 

这是迪卢姆多第二次濒死的体验。他感到身体正在变冷。还好周围一切都在燃烧，让他稍微暖和了一点。   
这么一点小事还杀不死我。他想。他低头看着怀里的兰斯洛特，最初拥抱的那一刻他的手已被对方身上残存的火焰灼伤。现在的兰斯洛特并不像他以往那样优雅、从容。他像是直接用一团灰烬、焦炭和裸露的血肉揉成的一样。   
这也没什么。迪卢姆多想。他还是兰斯洛特。   
迪卢姆多费力地检查了一遍兰斯洛特身上的大小伤口。被银子弹重创地方处理起来相当棘手。他现在能做的只有捂住伤口不让内脏再流出来。   
不知道水管撑不撑得住两个人的体重，他想，但是他感到自己已经没有力气再站起来了。要不等待警察救援？伊斯坎达尔这一段肯定要忙死。这几天镇上简直就是在演好莱坞大片。除了身材火辣的女主角，该有的都有了。   
幸好没有女主角。他才能在这呆这么久。   
他的手机震动了起来。   
“我们在屋顶。”他迟钝地拿起电话，完全不在意电话那头是谁，“一切都解决了。可我们下不来。你去找个梯子好不……” 

“我就知道他们搞不定。”艾米亚挂断电话。电话那头说到一半就停了，但没有挂，只有手机啪嗒一声掉在地面上的声音和持续的燃烧声，“我去把他们弄下来。”   
“嗯，把他们弄下来，”切嗣脱掉已经破破烂烂的衣服开始包扎伤口，“让他们俩洗五百年的盘子作为回报。”   
艾米亚盯着他的伤口。“你没事吧。”   
“没事。出去的时候记得顺便把神父拖出去。”切嗣露出了一个让人毛骨悚然的笑容，“别让他臭在店里。” 

“起来，吉尔伽美什。”   
吉尔伽美什缓慢地睁开眼睛。有那么几秒钟他似乎不知道自己身在何处。但他很快拉着同伴的手从那个铁盒子里坐了起来，并嫌恶地看了看身上还留着几个弹孔的白色上衣。   
“这里很冷。”他抱怨道，“还有一股臭味。”   
“当然，这里是停尸间。”言峰绮礼打量了一下周围。他知道吉尔伽美什照例又要发怒了。但吉尔伽美什居然没有。好奇盖过了他的怒火。他嘲弄地看着绮礼：“你怎么在这里？”   
“我刚刚死过一次了。你看起来也差不多一样。”言峰绮礼平淡地说，“也不知道还剩几次。”   
“你迟早会知道。”   
“怎么，原来连你现在也搞不明白吗？”神父露出了受骗的表情。   
“没有王不通晓的事情，除非它太过渺小。”吉尔伽美什伸了一个懒腰，“那两个杂种呢？”   
“他们走不远。要继续追吗？”   
“不我改变主意了。”吉尔伽美什披上神父的衣服，“要让他们充分意识到自己的罪过后，再施予他们最严厉的刑罚。”   
神父表示不明白吉尔伽美什的意思。   
吉尔伽美什总喜欢说一些奇奇怪怪的话，而且总都觉得神父可以立刻听懂。即使神父说他没有听懂，也永远不会扫了他说话的兴致。   
“如果身处于不死族中，他或许永远也不会知道永生是一个多么严重的罪行。”吉尔伽美什耐心地解释着，“但现在不同，他所拥抱的、珍重的每个人都终将死在他面前。他将在不断地死亡中忏悔自己的过错。”   
“可是，他可以把那些人变成自己的同类。”神父提醒他。   
“相信我，绮礼。”吉尔伽美什走下来，走向那个已经被神父打碎了的大门，“没有多少人会真正想变成那种怪物。否则我们可就比现在要忙多了。”   
“当然，”他又补充了一句，“他们对王的大不敬，等待最后一次审判的时候也会一起算上。”   
那大概要等上一段时间了。神父想再次提醒眼前这位高傲的王。他还想第一千次地提醒他，在不死这件事上，他们和血族并没有太大差别。但他感到有点累了，和切嗣的战斗带走了他的一条命和绝大部分的体力。和王辩论对他并没有任何的好处。他相信对方此时大概也同样疲惫。尽管吉尔伽美什依然像头上戴着一顶王冠一样，毫不留情地施行着他定下的每一条规则。但王的背影却孤单而意味深长，像是一首即将失传的歌谣。

 

30

“你伤得更重，结果你却先好起来。”   
迪卢姆多用手去摸了摸兰斯洛特的腹部，原本惨不忍睹的伤口现在已经连一点影子也没有了。   
“抱歉。”   
“我也差不多好了。”迪卢姆多面色苍白，精神却很好，“接下来该怎么办？”   
兰斯洛特料到他会这么问。在迪卢姆多昏睡的时候它已有了足够的时间来考虑这个问题。眼下只需要说出这个答案。   
“我们一起走吧。”兰斯洛特说，“这里什么也没有了。”   
他还准备好了应对对方接下来问题的答案，比如说“为什么？”“去哪里？”“什么时候走？”之类的。   
让他失落的是，迪卢姆多什么也没问,只是简单地回了一句“好。”   
他也许还需要休息。兰斯洛特想。等他身体恢复一点再和他商量详细的情况。   
“你别急着走。”迪卢姆多突然说，“我刚睡了那么久，还没打算接着睡。”   
兰斯洛特无可奈何地又坐了回来。迪卢姆多静静地看着他想了一会儿，说：“我一直是个不走运的人。”   
“嗯。”   
“不过今天总算让我交上好运了。” 

他们挑了一个最舒服的月夜离开了镇子。他们俩都两手空空，连身上的衣服都是借来的。除了车子，他们最大的财产就是那台电视机。它被他们小心地装进纸箱子，塞好泡沫块，再放到后座上。   
“我有件事要对你说。”兰斯洛特说，“你听了可不要失望。”   
“说吧。”迪卢姆多靠着车子，他身体还没完全恢复，也更容易觉得疲劳。   
“我没有钱了。”兰斯洛特摊开两只手，“从十八世纪攒下来的积蓄全部都没有了。”   
迪卢姆多恍然大悟。“怪不得切嗣肯放我们走。”   
“不只是因为他。本来也没剩多少。好在剑保住了。”   
“你打算去工作?或者别的什么弄钱的办法？”   
“切嗣说可以介绍我去做人体试验。”   
“可你的体质和人类完全不一样。”   
“是的，我也觉得这是一种诈骗，所以回绝了他。但我可能有一段时间要暂时借你点钱了。”   
“我的钱大部分都在安格斯那。”迪卢姆多想了想，“但韦伯给我介绍了一个工作，他说有个驱魔人正在招募助手。”   
“他怎么会认识那种人？”   
“网上。”   
兰斯洛特一脸搞不明白的表情，迪卢姆多知道这要花一段时间来解释。“车上慢慢说。”他坐进车里，“现在，最好趁黎明前多赶些路。”   
“对了，这个给你，”兰斯洛特从身上摸出一张照片递给迪卢姆多。   
迪卢姆多花了一段时间才回忆起照片上的女孩叫什么，“樱？你给我这个干什么？”   
“以防万一，我多印了几张。之前托切嗣帮忙找她。他说他还会继续跟进。总之，这是我答应了雁夜的事情。”他叹了口气，“这么多年，她既然不在镇上，那么就一定在外面。”   
“我们一起找。”迪卢姆多重重地关上车门，“放心吧，她不过是个小女孩，还能跑到什么地方去呢？总能找到的。”   
他打开车上的音响。里面再次传来一首兰斯洛特没有听过的、温柔的歌。在这样柔和的歌声和月光中，他们的车好像变成了一条小船，永恒地行驶在一个无边无际的湖中，直到融化成无数银亮的水滴。 

尾声 

“说起来真奇怪，”迪卢姆多将自己的长裤扔给兰斯洛特，“被别人注视着脱掉衣服，无论什么时候都有点不自在。”   
“需要我转过身去吗？”   
“不用了，还差一件就脱完了。”迪卢姆多笑着说，“帮我戴上它。”   
他说的是那副特制的、沉甸甸的手铐。兰斯洛特领教过它的滋味。因此给迪卢姆多戴上的时候他有些不情不愿。“这个实在太紧，也太重了。”他说。   
“没办法，这样才有用。记得固定好铁链。药呢？”   
“我听说最好还是不要吃那种东西。”兰斯洛特一板一眼地说。   
“今天是第一次在个地方，要做好万全的准备。”迪卢姆多坚持说。兰斯洛特从药瓶里数出标准剂量的一半倒进他手里，“就这些，不能再多了。”   
“谢谢你。”   
“你还有多久？”   
“现在出去吧，差不多到时候了。”迪卢姆多收起了笑容，“记住，如果实在无法控制住我，那么就用你的剑——”   
“我不用。”兰斯洛特毫不留情地打断他，“我相信你。” 

他走出去，关上地下室的门。但没有离开。他抱着剑坐在了门口的地面上，头靠着门板。尽管这里有着出类拔萃的隔音效果，但他的耳朵依然可以很清晰地听见里面的一切声音，无论是喘息、呻吟还是惨叫。   
他其实并不愿意听到这些痛苦的声音。可即使是照不到月光的地下室里，变化也依然在发生。   
直到里面的声音已经完全变成了野兽的哀嚎，他才站起来，用钥匙打开了两重门锁。   
一头灰狼正蜷缩在屋子的一角。它的体型比真正的狼要大上许多，有一双悲伤而愤怒的金色眼睛。右眼窝边那圈浅色的皮毛中有一小块黑色的斑点。   
它看到兰斯洛特，低吼着想要扑向他，但是铁链和手铐将它狠狠地拽了回去。它拼命地想要挣脱这些让它无法行动、让它疼痛的东西。嗜血的冲动和不甘的哀伤填满了它的躯体。   
它看上去一点也不像几十分钟前那个微笑的男人。   
兰斯洛特看着它就想起一个月前那个下雨的夜晚。那时它就是这样独自在大雨中绝望和手铐铁链进行徒劳的搏斗，最后倒在冰冷的泥地里。所以回来的时候手腕上才有那样两圈伤痕。   
他知道自己应该关上门离开。让它呆在里面。也许要不了十分钟，它就会睡过去。   
但他没有那么做。他走近它，蹲下身，在它的牙齿碰到自己之前飞快地摁住它的脖子将它压在地面上。可狼的力气大得超过了他的想象，几下功夫就挣脱了他的手。它扑上去死命地咬住兰斯洛特的脚踝。兰斯洛特感到自己的骨头都被这一下给咬碎了。   
“没关系。”他咬着牙说。   
他艰难地坐下来，趁这头狼在专心对付自己脚踝的时候，再次压住它的脑袋，一遍又一遍地顺着它皮毛的方向认真而用力地抚摸着它，像抚摸一只温顺的大狗。   
他清了清嗓子。   
“我会一直在这。”他说，“我不会让你伤害任何一个人。也不会让任何人伤害你。”   
狼并不明白他说的任何一个字。但也许是他手上的动作起了效果，也许是因为药，它松开了嘴，脊背和四肢都松弛下来。铁链哗啦哗啦的声音逐渐变得微弱。它慢慢在兰斯洛特的掌心底下陷入了安眠。   
兰斯洛特舒了一口气。他擦干额上的汗水，小心翼翼地低下头，用自己的鼻子去碰了碰它漆黑发亮的鼻尖。然后又重新将手指埋进了那温暖的皮毛之中。

End

 

番外 狮子，天鹅，骆驼，鲸鱼 

迪卢姆多出差回来的这一天，整个城市都在下雪。下了公车以后，他一路走得尽可能快。但雪粒仍然沾满了他的发稍。他站在公寓门口拍了拍身上的雪，这时管理员叫住了他。   
“上午有人来找过兰斯洛特先生。”她说。   
“谁？”   
“一个金色头发的小伙子，长得挺帅气。我告诉他你们出去了。”   
管理员看大部分的年轻人都不顺眼。如果她也印象不错的话，那就应该是个相当英俊的男人。另外，兰斯洛特这个时候其实在家。   
“他有没有说他来找我们干什么？”   
“他没有说。”管理员有些遗憾地说，“不过他说他下次还会来。”   
迪卢姆多说了声谢谢，心里却并不轻松。他们的访客几乎没有。但只要来了，都不会是善类。 

他们租的是一楼的一间房子，以及一个地下室。只有满月的时候他们才会用地下室，因为那里的隔音非常好，就是往里面扔一个手榴弹，楼上的住户也几乎听不到一点响动。这也是他们敢租这栋公寓的原因。当初找房子可花了他不少的心思。   
他打开房门。屋子里一片昏暗，所有的窗帘都是拉上的。其实完全没有这个必要，因为大雪让S T Y L E='font-weight:bold;color:red'>白昼也暗得像黑夜一般。他推测兰斯洛特这个时候还在睡觉，所以进门的动作放得格外地轻。屋里的暖气让他身上的雪迅速地融化，他的外衣和围巾都开始变得潮呼呼的。他将它们都甩在沙发上，一回头，发现兰斯洛特正在卧室的门口望着他。   
“嗨，我回来了。”迪卢姆多说,“我以为你在睡觉。”   
兰斯洛特用手背碰了碰他的脸颊，然后以他特有的方式皱着眉头，“你怎么变得和我一样冷了。”   
“没事，我习惯了。”迪卢姆多说，“坏天气一定是个漂亮姑娘，总缠着我不放。洗个澡就好了。”   
说完，他径直走进了浴室。   
洗到一半的时候，兰斯洛特给他拿来了衣服和浴巾。明黄色的浴帘上他看见兰斯洛特高大的影子，就像是走在一片阳光中一样。而浴帘的这一边却是白色的、温热的雾和雨。   
“兰斯洛特，陪我聊聊天吧。”他突发奇想地说。   
“一会儿去客厅沙发上聊。”   
“就在这里。”热水将他的语调泡得又软又长。他从帘子后面探出脑袋来恳求地望着兰斯洛特。但这样略带孩子气的举动遭到了兰斯洛特的果断制止。他拍了一下迪卢姆多的脑袋，让他回到了帘子后面。   
“水都溅出来了。”兰斯洛特说。 

迪卢姆多这回出差了五天，跟随肯尼斯到一个偏远的村子里去解决那个地方大规模的附身事件。肯尼斯照例对他这个助手表示出了极大的不满。   
“连洒圣水都洒不好的废物，”肯尼斯这样指责他，“买个喷壶都比你管用！”   
尽管如此，迪卢姆多依然十分尊敬这位严肃的驱魔人，因为他的确有几分真才实学。而且薪酬稳定。而且不在乎他是个狼人。这比他上一位老板要好得多了。他衷心感谢韦伯给他介绍来这份工作。   
但也不是没有烦恼。   
“你上次说那个女助手怎么样了？”兰斯洛特问。   
一提到这件事，迪卢姆多整个脑袋都疼了起来。“这次出差她没有去，因为肯尼斯先生害怕她受伤。但问题是，”他苦笑了一下，“她一直打电话来，还当着肯尼斯先生的面。”   
“所以他骂你不如一个喷壶了？”   
“喷壶是另外一件事……总之，这事是我不对，我没有向索拉小姐和肯尼斯先生解释清楚。”   
“一定要说清楚，”兰斯洛特认真地说，“你我以前都吃过这种亏了。”   
“放心，肯尼斯先生没有因此扣我的工钱，虽然他常常威胁说要解雇我。但我知道他是一位高尚而聪明的人，他很快就会了解整个事态的。”   
“但愿如此。”兰斯洛特忧心忡忡地说。   
“哦对了，电视机我给肯尼斯先生检查过了。”   
“他怎么说？”   
“他说上面残存着灵体的痕迹。所以之前的花屏和噪音并不是故障，而是，嗯，你知道我想说什么。”   
兰斯洛特沉重地点了点头。“雁夜。”他说。   
“肯尼斯先生还说，他可以帮忙除灵，费用按市场价。但我想你不会同意。所以我问他，能不能反过来？他说：‘你想说什么？什么叫反过来？’我解释说，有没有能让这种灵异现象加重的办法，或者直接与上面的灵体交流的办法。他瞪了我一眼。过了很长时间后，才说他可以试试。不过费用依然按市场价，还加收百分之十五服务费。就是这样。”迪卢姆多一口气说完整个过程，才停下来，期待着兰斯洛特的反应。   
“谢谢。”兰斯洛特说，“谢谢。”   
除了这个之外，他好像已经不知道该说些什么了。 

到了晚饭后迪卢姆多才想起访客的事情。他刚想向兰斯洛特提，却被手机铃声打断了话头。他订了一个星期以后的机票回爱尔兰，眼下安格斯又来确认他的航班号了。这还是他离家之后第一次回去。他几乎可以想象得到自己美貌的养父在电话那头是何等的兴奋。只是他不知道对方在知道了兰斯洛特的事情之后是否还会同样兴奋。   
无论如何，他要打个预防针。   
“父亲，您介意我带个朋友回来吗？”   
“朋友？当然不介意。你能够交到新朋友真是太好了。”电话那头的声音依然欢欣鼓舞，“是谁？”   
“我跟您说过的，之前那个屋子的房东。上次那件事情之后他也没房子啦，所以现在跟我合租。”   
“是你说又奇怪又和善的那位吗？”   
“是，”迪卢姆多忍不住笑着望向兰斯洛特，“只是我现在对他有了一些……深入的了解，我觉得他是个值得信赖的人。”   
电话那头的声音立刻警觉了起来，“他知道你的事情了？”   
“他……他还不知道。”迪卢姆多临时撒了个谎，他不想接下来聆听整整一节关于谨言慎行的思想教育课，况且这是国际长途，“我还不想失去一个朋友。”   
电话那头传来了明显的叹气声，“迪尔，你不要难过……”   
“我很好。”他强忍着笑意说，“真的。我的朋友也想见见您。您一定会喜欢他的。” 

放下电话之后兰斯洛特问他：“你为什么打电话的时候这么古怪地望着我？”   
“养父说他欢迎你。”   
“因为你只说了部分事实。”兰斯洛特提醒他。   
“他会习惯的。他已经接受了一个狼人儿子，不在乎再多接受一个吸血鬼。他是个善良的动物保护主义者。他有一个很大的庄园，里面养了不少动物，小时候我特别喜欢用麦穗来逗他养的天鹅玩。”   
“天鹅？”   
“是的。它们非常地优雅。我想养父说不定就想把我培养成那个样子。”他抓起兰斯洛特的右手，吻了吻兰斯洛特的手背。   
“吻手礼的场合不对。”   
“这证明他的教育失败了。”   
这时迪卢姆多终于想起他原先想要说的事情。他收起笑容：“管理员跟我说今天有人来找你。”   
“谁？”   
“一个金发的漂亮小伙子。从哪认识的？”   
兰斯洛特想了一会儿，阴沉着脸问：“他是什么时候来的？”   
“今天上午。怎么了？”   
兰斯洛特沉默了。他的脸色越发难看。   
“你的老朋友？”   
“曾经是。自从我杀了他的兄弟之后就不是了。”兰斯洛特站了起来，“现在，我想他是来复仇的。” 

他叫高文，是几百年来第一位生来就能自由行走在阳光之下的血族。在兰斯洛特的记忆中，他一直是一位勇敢而执着的青年，而且几乎不做错事。兰斯洛特已经很多年没有见过高文了，但他知道，高文不会停下复仇的脚步。   
这一天的到来比他预料的要晚了很久。他在回想起过去的时光的时候甚至已经没有那么煎熬。太多新的故事虽然没有将过往洗刷干净，却也让它们褪色了不少。但他依然感到有些如释重负。因为迟到多年的审判终于来临。   
在那之前，他需要自己的剑。   
自打他们搬家以来，那把无毁的湖光就一直放在衣柜底层的匣子里。兰斯洛特一直认真进行保养工作。但迪卢姆多依然觉得在这个场合下它不是一把恰当的武器。   
“你真的要用它？”迪卢姆多怀疑地问，“我提醒一下你，我们房子太小，根本没地方给你挥剑。”   
“我们到时候会出去。”   
“给带帮手吗？”   
“不，是一对一的决斗。”   
“真好，”迪卢姆多说，“我也想来一场公平的决斗，但我碰上的都不太守规矩。”他轻松得好像是在讨论郊游似的，虽然兰斯洛特知道他不可能不明白事态的严峻性。   
“他很厉害吗？”迪卢姆多问。   
“他剑技精湛，身手也很敏捷。我没有把握能赢他。”兰斯洛特老老实实地说，“所以我有可能回不来。”   
“那可不行。”迪卢姆多一口否定，“我买了你的机票，去爱尔兰，和我一起。”   
“我知道。”   
“机票非常，非常贵。”迪卢姆多补充道。   
“所以你是在威胁我吗？”兰斯洛特注视着迪卢姆多，对方也毫不怯懦地用那双金色的眼睛盯着他。   
“不，我只是提醒你，”迪卢姆多说，“你是去战斗，不是去赴死的。即使你有罪，你也记住，血并不总能洗净罪孽。”   
他抓起兰斯洛特的手按在自己的胸口。隔着柔软的棉布兰斯洛特能感受到那条长长的伤疤。兰斯洛特明白他的意思。那道伤疤是迪卢姆多曾经试图用血来偿还自己过错的证明。但他并没有成功。他最终仍只能像兰斯洛特一样，避开几乎所有的旧识，一个人驻留在这异乡。   
不，并不是一个人。无论是谁，都不是一个人了。兰斯洛特在心里更正。这样的认知让他突然感到一股酸楚的温暖，让他忍不住想拥抱眼前这个黑发的青年。   
他这么做了。迪卢姆多无声地回抱了他。 

凌晨三点钟兰斯洛特离开了公寓。临出门前他才意识到即使是深夜，带着这么一把耀眼的长剑走在现代都市的大街上，也是一件很怪异的事情。他在客厅转了一圈，找到了一个黑色的吉他箱子。他把里面的吉他搬出来放在茶几上，把剑放了进去。吉他是迪卢姆多上个月拿回来的，据说上面曾经附有恶灵，即使已经被肯尼斯清扫干净了，吉他的原主人也不愿意再见到它。迪卢姆多索性就将它捡了回来。但他也没有弹过。兰斯洛特甚至不知道他会不会弹。   
回来之后可得问问他。兰斯洛特一边想着，一边背起乐器匣。宝剑在里面发出了一声沉闷的碰撞声。他停了一下，确定没有惊醒迪卢姆多，这才悄无声息地离开房间。 

下过雪的街道，空气格外地清新，就连月光也比以往清澈许多。明亮的风卷起雪粒擦过他灰色的大衣，但他丝毫没有觉得冷。松软的积雪让他走的慢了一点。他想也许就在自己迈出的下一步，高文就会像个幽灵一样突然出现在眼前。   
他知道高文一定就在附近，用他那双漂亮的眼睛盯着这幢公寓。他找了他这么久，在这种时刻一定会分外谨慎。   
兰斯洛特的心已不再跳动。但他仍记得人在紧张或是兴奋会有剧烈的心跳。他从迪卢姆多的胸口听到过这种声音。现在他仿佛听到这种声音正从自己的胸膛中传出来。那都是幻听。他告诉自己。但即将与旧识见面对他来说，的确不仅仅意味着悲伤。   
“晚上好。兰斯洛特。”   
他转过身，高文正站在他的身后。他穿着驼色的飞行员夹克，深色的牛仔裤，手上还带着藏青色的手套。这套行头和他们分别的那个年代风格一致，但也可以说是时下流行的款式。   
“好久不见。”兰斯洛特说。   
“你藏得很好。”高文走向他。他神色平静，身上没有一丁点危险的气息，“我们找你费了很大的力气。”   
“我并没有刻意隐藏。”   
“无所谓，”高文说，“现在我们找到你了。你的剑呢？”   
兰斯洛特拍了拍背上的乐器匣：“在这里。”   
“很好。这个时间对你我都很公平。”   
“对我更公平一点。”   
“这样我才不会被人说胜之不武。”   
“就在这里？”   
“当然不。”高文往前走了几步，“我们得找个空旷的地方。”   
兰斯洛特表示同意。他们的交流的过程中甚至带着一点友好的生疏。但这种生疏甚至比他预料中的愤怒与仇恨还要让人伤感。   
他们并肩离开了这条平凡的街道。   
兰斯洛特一路上感觉他们大概横穿了半个城市。他们路过了两家加油站，两个街心公园，十二个便利店和数不清的路口和红绿灯。“你是不是打算这样一直把我押回欧洲？”他问。   
高文说：“我们得找个宽敞的，没有人的，干净的地方。”   
他说的这个地方在郊外，是一个破烂的停车场，似乎已经很久没有人用了，积雪地下都是杂草和污泥。兰斯洛特挑了一块略微干净的水泥地，将吉他箱子放在地上，并将剑取了出来。   
“它还是像以前那样。”高文赞叹道，“锋利得可以切断月光。”   
“你的呢？”兰斯洛特问，“我以为你已经提前把它放在这了。”   
“抱歉。我只带了这个。”高文从怀里掏出一把黑色的手枪。   
兰斯洛特失望地看着他。“你犯规了。”   
“你以前犯下的比这更多。”高文板着脸说。他突然举起枪，毫不犹豫地扣下了扳机。 

迪卢姆多醒来的时候感到有点冷，接着他感到从后颈，脊背到脚背都是一片冰凉。他爬了起来，打开灯。几分钟之后他意识到屋子里只剩下他一个人。他更加睡不着了。他只好坐在沙发上，想象电视机还在那里。但他没法花更多时间来想象电视节目了。因为他剩余的注意力都集中在了自己的耳朵上。他希望第一时间能听到脚步声，还有用钥匙开门的声音。   
这种几乎磨烂人神经的等待持续了很长时间。然后他终于听到了什么声响。那是一阵很轻的脚步声，却一定不是兰斯洛特的。因为那是又尖又细的鞋跟发出来的。会发出这样声音的必然是一双小巧的女鞋。而且鞋的主人一定体态轻盈。   
脚步声停在了门口。门外的人迟疑了大约十秒钟，才敲了敲门。敲门声像她的脚步一样轻巧，又遵循着一定的节奏。迪卢姆多一靠近门，她就停止了敲击。   
他透过门上的猫眼，发现门外站着一个穿蓝裙子的金发少女。   
他深吸一口气，回房间拿出自己的枪。他不介意让门外的人听到清脆的上膛声。他一边观察着猫眼一边移动枪的位置，最终将枪口瞄准的地方确定了下来。然后他将门打开一条缝。   
“谁？”   
少女似乎微微吃了一惊，她没有料到开门的是迪卢姆多。但她还是冷静地回答说：“晚上好，我是来找兰斯洛特先生的。”她面庞端丽。声音却像金属般铿锵有力。   
“他不在。”迪卢姆多露出半张脸，“他去找那个叫高文的人了。”   
“原来如此。”少女点了点头，“你也认识高文卿？”   
“算是吧。”虽然几个小时前才第一次听说这个名字。迪卢姆多想，“不过，兰斯洛特不知道什么时候才回来。你知道的，高文找他……”   
“我明白。”少女说，“但他很快就会回来了。”   
“你怎么知道？”   
少女挺直了腰杆，“因为我是他们的王。”   
这个突如其来而又有点莫名其妙的答案让迪卢姆多愣了一下。“嗯，好吧。”他说，“那么，陛下，您要进来坐会儿吗？” 

兰斯洛特低下头，看到自己胸口的衣服已经被液体浸湿，连长剑上也溅上了斑斑的痕迹。他有些惊恐地想：一定是长期饮食结构异于其他血族的缘故，他的血都变了个颜色。但无论如何，他感觉自己不应该流出绿色的血。为了谨慎起见，他沾了一点放在鼻子底下闻了闻，发现有一股刺鼻的工业原料味。   
“是颜料弹。”高文好心地为他排解烦恼。他脸上的表情终于像以前一样生动了起来，“虽然我希望它是真的子弹。而且要是银的。”   
“你这算什么？”兰斯洛特有点糊里糊涂地问。   
“复仇啊。”他说，“王命令我点到为止。但是用剑的时候，我可不知道什么时候该停下来。”   
“王？”兰斯洛特疑惑地问，“难道亚瑟他……”   
“亚瑟已经不在了。这一点你比我要清楚。”高文的语气中明显带着责难的意味。   
兰斯洛特低下头。“我知道。”   
“现在的王是阿尔托莉亚。”高文说，“她要见你。因此在那之前，我只能用颜料弹。”   
兰斯洛特想了一会儿，“那我们没有必要走这么远，你在公寓门口就可以给我来一枪。”   
“时间，”高文露出了第一个微笑，“我需要时间来平息自己的怒火。特别是在你身边的时候——这也是王的命令。”   
“这么说，你不会原谅我。”兰斯洛特沮丧地说。   
“当然不会。”高文带着一点骄傲说，“我的剑还在等着你呢。但再不快点，天就要亮了。王在等我们回去。” 

他们的王的确在等他们。但她等得丝毫不焦急。根本的原因在于，迪卢姆多公寓的冰箱，还没有完全被吃空。   
幸好昨天才进行过大采购。迪卢姆多一边取出微波炉里的披萨一边想，否则他半个小时前就已经没有什么可以招待这位尊贵的客人了。   
而兰斯洛特在打开家门的时候，迎接他的不仅有暖气，故友，还有满满一桌的空盘子。阿尔托莉亚在人类的食物上有着异乎寻常的食量，这一点无论过了多少年也没有改变。高文看到这个景象都有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻子。但是阿尔托莉亚依然优雅地端坐在桌前，和他们打了一个招呼。   
“好久不见，兰斯洛特卿。”她说，“你找了一个很好的同伴。

一个星期后他们兰斯洛特和迪卢姆多顺利地坐上了那趟飞往爱尔兰的夜间航班。没有延误，也没有突如其来的暴风雪，这种难得的幸运让迪卢姆多在飞机上很快就安心地进入了睡眠。   
但他漏算了气流。   
几小时后一个剧烈的颠簸让他和兰斯洛特的头撞到了一起。他揉着脑袋醒来，感到自己从脖子到脊背都酸疼得厉害。   
“飞机不是个睡觉的好地方。”他嘟囔着，“你在干什么？”   
兰斯洛特指了指前排靠背后的小荧幕。“航班节目。”   
“我来的时候它播的是电影。”迪卢姆多打了个呵欠，“这次是什么？动物探秘？”   
“嗯。它在讲鲸鱼的起源……你见过鲸鱼吗？”   
“见过骨架。没有恐龙的大。怎么了，它会唱歌吗？”   
“这上面说它们以前不住在水里。它们是从陆地迁过去的。”   
“嗯，这很自然，特别是天气热的时候，动物们都喜欢往水里蹦。”   
“这上面还说通过基因对比什么的，科学家们怀疑它的祖先可能是，嗯，骆驼。”   
“真奇怪，它们一点都不像。”   
“是啊，科学家的事情，永远都这么难懂，”兰斯洛特说，“对了，王对你的印象很好。她称赞了你的手艺。”   
“我很荣幸。但那天你们再晚点到，我就只能到外面的便利店去买速冻食品了。”   
“她说，如果你愿意的话，随时都欢迎你加入我们，成为我们的一员。”兰斯洛特关掉阅读灯，“随时，包括现在。”   
一片黑暗中，迪卢姆多觉得自己的脖子有些痒，不知道是因为兰斯洛特的嘴唇还是牙齿。   
“不。”他清晰的说，“我不愿意。”   
“没关系。”兰斯洛特立刻放开了他。“我都在。”   
“不，兰斯洛特，我不想变成吸血鬼。现在和以后都不想。”   
“如果那样，我和王都会很失望的。”兰斯洛特惋惜地说，“而且狼人和吸血鬼属于同源，转化的时候应该没有那么痛苦。”   
“你刚刚还说鲸鱼和骆驼是同源。可现在没有一头鲸鱼想要变成骆驼。”   
“那不一样。”兰斯洛特耐着性子说，“狼人能活多少年？”   
“听说和人类差不多。”   
“但我是永生的。”   
“我知道。”他又重复了一遍，“我知道的。亲爱的兰斯洛特。但永生对我来说，实在不是个礼物。”   
兰斯洛特沉默了一会儿。“你说得对。”   
“我很抱歉，兰斯洛特。”迪卢姆多凑过去和他交换了一个浅吻，又用开玩笑的语气说：“如果你哪天偷偷把我变成了吸血鬼，我就会跑出去晒太阳。”   
“我答应你。”   
“不要像上次那样在最后关头变卦。”   
“我不会了。”兰斯洛特艰难地说，“我绝不会违背承诺。”   
“非常感谢。”迪卢姆多轻快地说。他裹紧了身上的毯子。但他知道自己此时身体的颤抖绝不是因为冷，或者是气流。难以言喻的欣喜与悲伤在他体内交织着，拉扯着他的每一根神经。他不得不大口地呼吸，好让自己平静下来。   
“你怎么了？”兰斯洛特用一只手来探他的额头。   
“我很好。我想再睡一会儿。”   
“晚安。”兰斯洛特关掉屏幕，“你可以靠过来睡，那样比较舒服。”   
不用他说迪卢姆多也决定这么做。靠过去的时候，他发现对方的呼吸也同样沉重，就好像在努力克制些什么一样。他们此时都一样。身体的每一处仿佛都迸发出甘美的痛楚。但是那是他们必须承受和享用的。他摸索到兰斯洛特攥紧的右手，将手指一根一根地掰开并握在掌心，然后做了一个有无数雪白翅膀的梦。


End file.
